Full moon
by LittleGoldenWolf
Summary: What if Bella saw Jacob first? What if Jacob imprinted on her? But what if the Volturi still found out about her and the secret that Bella now holds? Can vampires and werewolves really work together, to save Bella in time?
1. First sent

Summary: Before Bella meets Edward, Jacob imprints on her. Bella is experiencing changes, changes she doesn't undertsand. School with the Cullens proves to be more of a challenge than they every thought. When the Cullens visit Volterra for an annual ball for vampires, Aro gets a look inside their heads and sees Bella. He is naturally intrigued about Bella and wishes to recruit her, he will do what ever it takes to have his new prize...Who will stand in his way?

Hope you enjoy it! Please bear in mind this is my first fan fict. Feel free to comment on it as much as you like! Thank you!!! X

* * *

_**Full Moon**_

_Chapter 1_

BPOV

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I groaned and swatted my hand in its direction, fruitlessly trying to turn the bane of my existence off.

I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs, he was making a hell of a lot of banging…

_Kitchen._

Just then, I heard Charlie cuss loudly and drop a pan which hit the floor with a loud CRACK. I chuckled, my poor father, most defiantly not gifted with cooking skills, or skills of being quite either. Finally my alarm clock choked out its last squeak of annoyance before it lulled back into glorious slumber.

_Too bad I couldn't. _

I sighed heavily before stretching and tumbling out of bed. I didn't bother getting dressed, my flannel pyjama bottoms and green tank top would be enough. Dragging my feet downstairs, I took my time, not wanting to find out what Charlie broke this time. I groaned when I saw the mess on the floor, he had broken a china plate and had burnt the bottom of a pan. Some foreign strange sludge was stuck to the bottom, which Charlie was trying very hard to remove with a spatula. I chuckled under my breath as I watched him from the doorway. He was totally oblivious of my presence, he was swearing and muttering under his breath about " bloody oven" and " lying company, said it was non stick proof".

I laughed at my poor, clueless father. How could he be so unable to cook even though he had been without myself for about 16 years. I stretched before walking into the kitchen and taking the pan off Charlie.

" I'll do this dad, don't worry."

Charlie just looked astonished that I had woken up. I rolled my eyes.

" My alarm doesn't know the difference between a Saturday and a Monday." I explained.

Charlie nodded and walked over to the table and sat down with the paper and coffee.

" Oh thanks Bells. And did I tell you, I invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner tonight?"

" What! No you didn't and dad, we don't have any food in the house!"

Charlie had the decency to look sheepish.

" Sorry Bells, but I can give you some money for food. Please Bella? I haven't had Billy over for a football night in ages. And it's a big game tonight-"

I held up a hand (effectively cutting Charlie off before I got the receiving end of a boring football talk) and sighed, Charlie could always get me to say yes when he whined.

" Fine, I'll leave this to soak, get you some breakfast, get dressed and then I'll go out."

Charlie grinned and settled back down with his mug of coffee and paper. At least he could use the kettle without damaging anything.

" What'd you want for breakfast dad?" I asked.

" Anything we've got left in the house Bells, don't worry." Charlie chuckled as he read the sporting section of the paper.

I rolled my eyes, it really would be _anything_.

I sighed as I fixed him some eggs and two leftover pieces of bacon. I just put a pop tart in the toaster, I wasn't that hungry. I turned back to Charlie.

" So…any of the boys caught my little girl's eye yet?" Charlie chuckled when he saw my blush.

" Shut up dad, I get the blush from you. And no, no one yet."

He just laughed quietly at me.

I swear I heard him mumble,

" Hope that'll change tonight."

But I couldn't be sure, he had hidden behind his paper. I shook my head, just what I needed, I'm hearing things. And thinking my dad _wants _me to be attracted to a boy. Next thing you know a werewolf will walk through the door. I chuckled sarcastically at that thought.

I busied myself with munching on my pop tart. I had an English essay to write on Romeo and Juliet due for next week, but I had nothing else to do this weekend. I might as well get a head start on it.

" I'm goanna go and do some homework dad. What time will you be home tonight?"

" I'll be back about six. See if I can call it an early night. Billy and Jake should be here at seven. Okay? Do you want some money for food Bells?"

" Yeh, just leave it on the counter. Thanks dad." I said before walking up to my room.

I heard Charlie shut the door before he started the cruiser. I opened my window and waved to him from it. He waved back from the divers seat of his police cruiser. I closed my window.

I pulled on some jeans and my checked shirt and a yellow t-shirt underneath. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. It fell in soft curls between my shoulder blades. My plain brown eyes and dim brown hair made my pale skin look white like bone. Any man or boy who would even look at me would automatically think,

_Plain Jane._

And they would be right, that's just what I am. A nobody, a shadow in the background, not meant to be seen in direct sunlight or to be even seen.

_Well, aren't I a happy bunny this morning?_

I laughed a little and, after thinking that my essay could wait a few hours, I pulled on my converse went down stairs. I got the money, locked up and headed to the store.

* * *

JPOV

I woke up as per usual. Spread across my bed with my window wide open. Trying in vain to get some stray breeze that would cool my skin just a little while I baked like a turkey on thanksgiving in my own bed.

Sam had been giving me a hard time lately. All the extra patrols, what with the leeches having moved back. I wasn't around when they had first came to Forks but my great grandfather was. We have a reason, to protect our people and others from the bloodsuckers.

I sighed, great I had the day off school. But that didn't mean that I could lie in.

_Damn bloody patrols, damn bloody 'pack mind'…_

I hated having the pack in my head. It was off putting and annoying to say the least.

My train of thought was broken off by dad shouting for me. I got up, and walked into the hallway. I didn't bother to put a shirt on, I would get too hot anyway.

" Oh, you are awake Jake. Sorry, its just, we're out of milk, bread, juice, bacon and fruit. Could you go to the store in Forks and get some please Jacob?" Billy was sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and writing a shopping list for me as well.

I sighed.

" Sure sure dad." I mumbled.

" Jake?"

I turned back to face him.

" You might want to put a shirt on son, you are going to be off the res after all."

I scowled at him but found a t-shirt lying on the counter by me and pulled it on.

" Oh, Jacob?" Dad called out as I walked to the front door.

I turned again.

" Yeh?"

" We're going over to Charlie's house tonight. Going to watch the game, oh, and Bella's back in town."

My heart jumped at the mentioning over my old best friends name.

" She is?"

Billy nodded. I tried to contain my excitement.

I almost ran to the rabbit, wanting the time to pass quicker. As I drove I let my mind wander to all the time we used to spend together. How when Bella didn't want to play with my sisters she would come and spend time with me. I smiled when I remembered how clumsy she was, _would she still be my clumsy Bells?_

I smiled the entire time I drove to Forks, thinking of things we could do, the pranks we could play on the pack.

My mind stopped, I couldn't tell her.

I wouldn't be able to tell my best friend what I was. It hit me really hard.

_How could I keep something like this away from her? We told each other everything. We were always there for each other at a time of need. _

I sighed deeply, trying to figure a loop hole in Sam's orders, of course I wouldn't find one, but it was worth it.

I frowned and grumbled under my breath about how unfair it was.

As I pulled into the car park of Forks' only shopping centre I saw a beat up Chevy parked two spaces away from where I parked. It looked familiar…with a dent on the right side, where I reversed it into the tree outside my house when I was fourteen.

It was our old one!

The tank that Charlie took for Bella!

Bella, she was here!

I could have literally jumped for joy.

_I get to see my Bells._

I almost ran to the shop door, in anticipation of seeing her again. I had wondered what her reaction might be when she sees me like this, tall, muscular and well…just plain big.

I chuckled to myself.

_Get ready for a shock Bella, Jake's come to see you. _

I grabbed a basket, knowing we only needed a few things and that I didn't have enough money to buy everything we needed. Or rather everything I wanted. As soon as I walked into the shop my nose was assaulted with the smells of food, air freshener, feet, people and…_Bella. _

She smelt of freesias and strawberries, mixed with…_was that salt? _She smelt slightly like the sea. I wondered why she would, I didn't know she was anywhere near the ocean. I shrugged off the thought and went in search of my Bells.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, LittleGoldWolf


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! Heres the next chapter, hope it lives up to your standers! Sasha-marie-d, hope you like the input! I dedicated that part to you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the wonderful Mrs Meyer.

Jacob: So...you don't own me?

Me: No.*Sniff*, I'm sorry honey.

Jacob: Don't worry, i'm yours anyway.

Me: Yay!!!! *Jumps for joy*

Jacob: Glad i could make you happy Jay.

* * *

BPOV

I sighed as I lingered in the bread section, not wanting to leave the smell of freshly baked bread. I pushed the trolley forwards and, from my peripheral vision, saw something move towards me. I turned and saw nothing behind me, frowning I started to walk to the meat aisle.

I heard a light giggle as I passed a rack of baguettes, I turned sharply to my right and was met with a pair of big hazel brown eyes.

The pair of eyes giggled again and I watched as a girl, looking no older than three climbed down and stood in front of me with a big toothless grin. I smiled back at her, figuring that she must have been the person I had seen behind me. The girl had beautiful dark skin, nearing the colour of coffee, her hair was shiny black in curly ringlets and tied back in a ponytail. I smiled down at her, she returned it with a magnificent white smile.

She giggled again as she looked over my shoulder. I frowned slightly, wondering what she was up to. I saw her put a finger to her lips, once again meeting my eyes. I nodded slightly to her, understanding what she wanted me to do. I smiled again seeing the spark in her eyes.

Then, suddenly I felt two warm arms encircle me and hold me tight.

I squeaked and laughed when I saw the little girl laughing along with me. I heard a deep, rich voice laugh from behind me.

I turned in the pair of arms and saw a pair of deep brown, almost black eyes that I have never thought I would lay eyes on again.

" Jacob!" I called as I returned his hug.

He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

I pulled back and saw just how big he had gotten.

" Jake, your massive! How the hell? And your hair! Oh, Jacob, your hair, you've cut it all off!"

I pouted and smiled again when I saw Jacob's eyes shining with joy and happiness. At that moment he looked me in the eyes and all seemed to stand still, like we were in our own world. I felt a shiver of excitement and joy run through me. Now I didn't give a care in the world about his hair, he was perfect beyond words. Jacob seemed to freeze and he was looking at me with the same amount of love that I had suddenly felt for him.

* * *

JPOV

_OH…MY…GOD_

_Did I just imprint?_

_On Bella?_

I paused, letting my thoughts caught up with themselves.

_CRAP…I did…didn't I?_

I did, I just…

_I just imprinted on Bella…wow…_

Head rush, my god, that s a lot to take in. Maybe I should just lean on something or sit down for a while.

Suddenly, I felt my body tip slightly to the left and before I knew it I felt myself collide with the shelf on my left. Just then something fell down by my feet. Dumbly I looked down, it was a loaf of bread.

_How the hell did that get there?_

I looked up and saw, with wide eyes that a shelf of bread was falling towards us.

_SHIT!_

I took little Claire up in my arms and pulled her and Bella away as the shelf fell behind us.

I looked around and saw the aisle was a mess of bread

_AWW Crap…_

* * *

BPOV

I giggled when I realised what Jake had done. Just watching him all wide and starry eyed was enough to make me giggle, but to then see him fall into the bread!

That was the ace in the hole!

And my god, he had knocked down the whole shelf! Which then set off a chain effect on the other shelf, each one shaking and wobbling slightly.

I bit my lip to control my laughter. No doubt Jacob would feel a little bit embarrassed afterwards.

Out of the blue I felt a tug on my sleeve, reluctantly I looked down and saw the little girl looking up at me with a wider grin than Jake's. Jacob had obviously put her down after he had made the shelf fall over. I giggled again.

I blushed and looked at Jacob to see his cheeky grin and sparkling eyes. I could have swooned when I saw how he picked up the little girl and held her close, nuzzling her cheek. All thoughts about the falling bread…fell from my mind.

_He is so good with children._

I thought as I watched her laugh in his arms.

Jake held his arms open for me, after putting the little girl on his hip.

" Bells?" he asked.

He really didn't have to. I giggled and leap into his arms.

" I missed you so much Bella, you wouldn't even believe." Jacob spoke so softly while running his fingers through my hair.

I smiled.

" Yes I would, I missed you just as much."

Jacob grinned happily, I smiled when I saw the little girl tug lightly at his hair.

" Uncle Jake…"

I gasped and looked at the girl in shock. Then I turned to Jake with raised eyebrows. _Was she Rachael's, Rebecca's? Since when is he an uncle?!_

He chuckled.

" Bella, this is Claire, Emily Young's niece. Emily is Sam Uley's fiancé." Jacob explained.

I nodded and smiled again at Claire. She was such a darling.

" Claire this is Bella, say hi sweetie."

Claire blushed and waved shyly, muttering a soft,

"Hi."

Jacob smiled down at her and placed her back on the ground.

" Go find your mom Claire, I'll see you tomorrow, okay honey?"

She nodded and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. I held back the urge to '_aww'_. She was cutest thing! Jake holding her in his big arms looked so natural, like he was made to hold a child in his arms. I could tell then, with that one look that Jacob would be a wonderful dad.

I watched her toddle down the aisle with her black bouncing behind her. I turned back to Jake and was confronted by his wide eyes and big, infectious grin. I blushed and ducked my head to my chest.

" What?" I asked.

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

" Nothing Bells. Nothing."

I bit my lip.

" So…I hear your coming tonight? To watch the game with Billy, how is your dad?"

" Oh, you know still kicking, he's looking forward to seeing you again."

I frowned in curiosity.

" Really?"

* * *

JPOV

I nodded.

" Yeh. We were talking about you last night, about how we used to play together on the beach."

We both chuckled at the memories.

I was blown off my feet with just that little, soft laugh. Who would have thought that my imprint would in fact be Bella? My Bella. I wanted to pinch myself, to check that I wasn't dreaming, but refrained. Bells would think I was going mad!

But it was perfect, my soul mate was Bella Swan. My childhood friend, my confident, my shoulder to cry on, my life. Nothing could make me happier than I was now. I was sure of it.

Then again, when the sudden thought hit me, I was proved oh so wrong.

_I COULD TELL BELLA ABOUT THE PACK!!!!_

I could have jumped for joy, I wanted to shout, laugh, burst into song for what this meant. I could tell her the most important part of me (apart from herself of course being my imprint), but I could have her knowing what I am. I could show her everything about me. I could keep her safe as well, I thought as my mind drifted back to the Cullens and about them attending Forks High School. This meant that she would be in the know about them being vampires. I could keep my beautiful Bells safe.

" Come on Bells, lets get this shopping done."

* * *

JPOV

I lead her out to the Chevy and helped to unload all of the shopping for her. I really didn't want to leave her now.

" Hey, Bells do you want to come and see Billy. I'm sure he would love to see you."

Okay so I was using my dad as a excuse to keep my imprint with me, sue me.

She blushed beautifully and ducked her head, god did she look wonderful when she did that.

She nodded.

" Yeah I'd like that. Afterwards do you want to come back to mine and help cook? I could use a extra pair of hands."

I nodded enthusiastically. She giggled lightly.

_God I love her._

I thought as I looked in my rear view mirror at her. I was not letting her out of my sight until it was completely necessary…which, if I had my way, would be never.

* * *

Thanks again my lovely readers! LGW


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, heres chapter 3, hope you haven't been waiting too long. Luv!

Me: Chapter 3, this has to be my favouratie so far.

Jacob: Why?

Me: You'll see...

* * *

BPOV

I sighed when I saw the Black's house. It brought back so many memories of playing on the beach as a child, of spending some of my nights wrapped up in a quilt on the deck of the house, star gazing with Jake, Billy, Charlie and sometimes the twins.

The house looked the same as it always did, ruff worn reddish/brown paint, black roof slates, some falling off, others already fallen off. I heard Jacob pull beside me in the VW rabbit. I still couldn't believe he drove now, it seemed only yesterday, now that I was standing outside the house, that we were five again, getting ready for a walk on the beach.

I thought of Claire, her cute grin and her hazel eyes. For a moment I tried to picture Jake with a little girl in his arms with his night black hair and russet skin…and with my brown eyes. The image came far too easily and far to clearly, like it was an actual picture. I shook my head, trying to not have crazy thoughts in my head. It was weird enough as it was.

Jacob came up behind me and grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me towards the house.

" Come on Bella, dad can't wait to see you again."

I laughed at Jake's eagerness. He really was just a kid at heart, a very big kid. He pulled open the door and called out into the house.

" Dad! Bella's here!"

Always one to get straight to the point, our Jacob.

I heard his father's deep, booming laugh that suddenly made me feel as though I was three again, my first memory of being in the Black house. I turned my head towards the kitchen just in time to see Billy roll around the corner. He looked just the same as he always had, thick black hair, worn russet brown face and hands of days in the wind and rain. Laughter lines and creases around his eyes from his wide smiles.

" Well, well, look what the dog dragged in." his voice was still the same, deep but with the lightness of youth.

JPOV

I narrowed my eyes.

What the hell was dad doing?!

" _Look what the _dog_ dragged in"?!_

What was he thinking, I was going to have words with my father when we got back from Bella's tonight.

" Ha ha, very funny dad. I just thought that you might want to see Bells while I unloaded the shopping."

He nodded, that cheeky bastard had a twinkle in his eye.

" Of course! How could I turn away my little Bell-Bell?"

Bella laughed with him, obviously remembering his little nickname for her. He turned to me in his chair.

" Now, Jacob, I thought you said you had to unload the shopping? Well get goin', me and Bell-Bell have got some catching up to do."

I nodded reluctantly, I really didn't want to leave Bella, especially with Billy when he had that mischievous glint in his eye.

_Lord have mercy on myself and Bella, please make sure my father behaves himself. _

As soon as I had thought it, another thought came rushing in.

_Argh…to hell with it. Billy can't behave himself, what was I thinking?_

BPOV

Billy led me to the front room he pulled up by the sofa and I sat down next to him.

" So Bella, how have you been? Had to rescue Charlie from his own cooking yet?"

I laughed, Billy knew Charlie so well it was unbelievable.

" Yep, this morning, I think he tried to make grilled cheese sandwiches. When I got downstairs, all that was left was a hunk of black gunk."

Billy laughed along with me, even wiping away a tear of laughter afterwards.

" Always the clown your father. So…Bella, enjoying being back in Forks?"

I nodded.

" Yeh, everyone's still here, apart from the twins, but at least you and Jake are here. I really missed you guys."

Billy smiled at me.

" We all missed you too, Bell-Bell…especially Jake." he added quietly.

He probably hoping Jake wouldn't here him. I guess he did though because we heard something hit the floor and heard Jake curse afterwards. The next thing I knew, Jacob had stuck his head around the wall separating the front room from the kitchen, glaring at his father.

" Not. Another. Word." he spoke clearly and slowly.

I giggled.

" What Jacob? I was just saying that Bella was missed by everyone." Billy sated innocently.

Jake rolled his eyes.

" Of course you were pop." Jacob said sarcastically.

I giggled again, Jacob looked over at me and smiled sweetly. His dark brown eyes shone with happiness and I could feel my heart flutter. He looked so cute and…handsome. My Jake really had done some growing up while I was gone. I wanted to cry that I had missed him so much. Billy looked between us and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, but when we didn't look away from each other, he cleared his throat, twice.

I blushed and ducked my head. I heard Jake chuckle and walk back to the kitchen.

" So…Bell-Bell, what are you going to cook tonight."

I sighed, so glad that he changed the subject.

" Well I was thinking of doing-"

But I was cut off by the front door being thrown back. Two boys stood in the doorway. One slightly taller than the other. The taller one was slim, but toned, though not overly. He had more of a swimmers body. The smaller one of the two was more butch and it looked like he knew it too. He looked like he would play football…without padding. Both of them sported short hair cuts, like Jake's.

" Jake!" The slightly shorter one called out.

They then turned to myself and Billy.

"Oh! Heya Billy."

Billy nodded.

" Quil, Embry, this is Bella Swan. Bell-Bell, this is Quil Ateara and Embry Call." Billy motioned towards the shorter one and then the taller one.

_Embry and Quil, unusual names. But they suite them well. _

The boys nodded in my direction, Embry waved slyly and gave me a small smile, obviously the shy one but Quil stared at me, a slow grin spreading over his face.

" What?" Came Jacob's reply.

He came into the room, took one look at Quil and growled, yeh, he _growled _at him. His huge frame was shaking, his clenched fist shaking like he was resisting the urge to punch something…or someone. Jake took big, quick strides over to me and put himself in front of me, still growling at Quil. Quil quickly backed off, hands up in surrender and his face empty of any emotion. Jake was still shaking though.

Embry and Quil looked a little worried and scared. To tell the truth, Jake was scaring me too. I swallowed and placed my hand over one of his clenched fists.

" Its alright Jake." I whispered softly.

At my touch Jake visibly clamed down, he took a deep breath and held my hand. He glared at Quil before tugging me into the kitchen. I could hear Billy, Quil and Embry muttering in the front room. But I focused all my attention to Jake.

" Jake…?"

He shook as he let out a breath. Then he looked at me and picked me up in a hug. His big arms made me feel warm and safe. He rested his cheek on top of my head and I felt him bury his face in my hair.

" I'm so sorry Bells. So sorry."

I nodded.

" Its okay Jake." I assured him.

He just held me tighter.

" Umm…Jake?" I heard Quil approach us cautiously.

Jake stared to shake again, but I could tell he was trying to hold it in. Anger blazed through me, Jake was upset and in my eyes it was Quil's fault. I turned to him and glared. The I felt something pull at my body. It was like wearing a wet suit and it was stretching around me, though not visible. I looked up at Quil and saw he was walking towards us, I didn't hesitate, on instinct, I threw my hand up, throwing the band that had been around me towards him. Knocking him back off his feet.

I lowered my hand and the band returned to me, hugging my body like a second skin. I drew a breath I didn't know I needed. Quil was still lay on his back, the breath knocked out of him. I looked about me, everything in the kitchen had been thrown away from me the same distance as Quil had…except for Jake. He remained at my side, holing onto me tightly.

Jacob looked at me in wonder.

" Bells?"

* * *

You know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya everyone! Hope you like this chappie! I tried to write it so it was a little longer than the others. Tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

JPOV

I looked in astonishment. My Bells…what had just happened?

I replayed the events through my mind, I had been shaking when Quil had walked into the kitchen. I had wanted him to go, I looked up and saw that Bella was glaring at him. She then raised her hand and I saw everything move away from her, even Quil. But I didn't. Bells lowered her hand and her eyes seemed to clear, the glaze that had been over them cleared.

I stood, my mouth gaping open.

" Bells?" I said again.

Bella just looked at me and then at her hand, as though she couldn't believe what she had just done. I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and swung her up in my arms, so that I was holding her bridal style. She had fainted.

_Oh Bells…what happened? _

I looked down at her face and saw it clear of pain, confusion and sadness. Just blissful happiness. God how I loved her.

I heard a moan and looked at Quil who was getting up slowly. I almost grinned at him, he was staggering more than a drunk old man, yet in the situation, I didn't.

" Shit!" Quil cursed. " What the hell was that?"

I shook my head, I didn't know.

" No idea, I don't think Bella knows either." I said quietly.

At that moment Billy and Embry chose to walk in. Both with concerned frowns on their faces. I pushed past Embry and walked to my room, placing Bells down on my bed. I leaned back but Bella moaned and dug her fingers into my arm and nuzzled my chest with her face. I smiled down at her, god did she look adorable. I gently pushed her off me, her grip surprisingly strong for a human, and then covered her with a blanket. She rolled over and pressed her nose to it, inhaling deeply.

" Jake." she whispered softly.

I grinned so hard I swear my face was permanently stuck like it. She had said my name. I was pleased with the simple fact that Bella had said my name in her sleep, god I'm easy to please, am I not?

I pushed myself up from the side of my bed, looking down at Bella one more time I took a deep breath, steeled myself and went out of my room, shutting the door softly behind me.

When I looked around I saw that Quil and Embry must have alerted the pack because I saw Jared and Seth sat on the sofa with Embry, Quil was pacing around the room, dad was in the kitchen. I could hear him trying to move the stuff that Bells had moved back to where it should be.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Okay so…

_Today I saw my childhood best friend who I haven't seen in years, I imprinted on sed childhood friend, I get all territorial when Quil looks at her like he looks at any girl half decent, and then I almost lose my head when he keeps looking, even though Bella's uncomfortable and to top that all of, unbelievably Bells can clam me and she can emit a powerful I don't know what at someone…but not me. _

I took a deep breath, suddenly my abnormal life just got more abnormal. If that's possible.

Just then Sam walked through the door.

_Aww…shit, I'm screwed. _

Sam walked in and got right in my face. I swallowed. Whatever he said to me, I would take it. Bella was worth more to me than anything.

So obviously I was surprised, and I mean really surprised when Sam pulled me into a man hug.

I actually thought I was dreaming, I even tried to pinch myself. When I saw tried, Sam was in the way. Not that it mattered.

" I am so proud of you Jacob! I didn't think you'd find a imprint! But, low and behold, its Bella! Good going man." he said as he patted me on the back.

I blinked.

" Umm…thanks Sam…I think." I answered cautiously.

Sam nodded.

" Now, what's this I hear of a power?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the sofa next to Embry.

Obviously Quil had told him about what happened in the kitchen. I took yet another deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Seth and Jared looked at me, waiting for an answer too.

" Quil and Embry came over, I was in the kitchen. Quil called out to me and I answered as I was walking into the front room. I saw Quil looking at Bells like she was a piece of meat and I couldn't control the anger I suddenly felt. I growled at him and stepped in front of Bella. All I could think was, _my mate. _

" Quil backed off but I didn't let up, I was shaking and Bella noticed, she put her hand on my arm and I automatically calmed down. I took Bella to the kitchen and I tried to breath right. I held onto Bella and tried to clam down, but Quil came in before I could get a grip on myself and I started to shake again, before you say anything, yes I know I should have better control around her. I know.

" Anyway, I was shaking and couldn't really do anything but and then I felt Bella turn slightly in my arms and I watched her, she glared at Quil and her eyes glazed over, like she was seeing red. She raised one arm and directed it at Quil. I could feel a wave of…energy, is the best way to describe it. I could feel it push from Bella's body and it flew out. It pushed everything within two meters of her away, even Quil. But not me."

I sighed and lent against the wall. Sam had his thinking face on, I could see the crease between his eyebrows. After a while he sighed.

" Our best bet at the moment is to ask the…Cullens."

I threw myself away from the wall.

" What! I'm not letting those bloodsuckers anywhere near Bells! What the hell are you thinking Sam?" I burst, absolutely furious that he would even think about letting Bella near the leeches, even if it was to find out why she was like this.

" Jacob, its our only choice, we don't know what it was and we don't know if Bella is dangerous."

" Dangerous! How the hell could Bella be dangerous to us? She doesn't even know how to control it, I saw it in her eyes. Sam, she fainted afterwards, after she looked at her hand in confusion and fear." I just could not believe that Sam wanted to take Bella to the leeches, it went against everything we meant.

" Jacob, we don't know if it could be dangerous to us, to you…and to Bella. If we talk to Carlisle I'm sure that he will be of some help. Would you rather Bella didn't know anything about this and was totally unprepared if something went wrong, and she was hurt? Or that we talked to the Cullens and got this straightened out now."

I bit the inside of my cheek, I was really not ready for Sam to dish the truth to me. But the truth was that Bella could get seriously hurt herself, or any member of the pack, she could even hurt Charlie without realising it. That would kill her.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle, but I had might as well put up a good fight.

" Fine, but I'm telling her all about them and us before we go."

Sam nodded.

" That's reasonable enough." Sam agreed.

" But, we aren't going to be able to go for about a week. The Cullens have a big hunting trip up to Canada this weekend and we have to show Seth and Leah the ropes."

I was almost about to ask Sam how he knew what the Cullens were doing but then I remembered that Carlisle promised him to tell him whenever they would be going out of Forks.

I sighed again as I sat down in the armchair. I placed my head in my hands and tried to clear my head.

Today just couldn't get any better, could it? I could just envision my dad coming home tonight. He would not believe the day I have had.

Just then I heard my door creak open and I heard Bella step out towards us. I lifted my head just in time to see her by the door jam. Her hair slightly ruffled, her eyes big and innocent. She was my angel. I stood up and walked over to her, drawing her into my arms. I didn't care that the pack were behind me, all I could think about at that moment was Bells.

BPOV

I woke to the faint sound of talking.

Muttering more like, how could it sound so distanced? Then I opened my eyes and saw that I had covered my head with a blanket. It smelled distinctly of Jacob. Crushed pine needles, salt water, fresh air and the musky sent of the forest.

Slowly, everything came back to me. This morning, waking up to Charlie, going to the store and meeting Jacob again. Seeing Claire and then spending the rest of my shopping with Jacob, walking down the aisles, talking about this and that. Coming to La Push and seeing Billy and the old Black house that brought with it so many memories. Talking to Billy about Charlie and how hopeless he was at cooking, talking about how everyone missed me…especially Jake. I giggled softly at the memory of how he had stuck his head out from the kitchen and mock glared at Billy. How when our eyes had met that I couldn't bear to look away.

I remembered how he had gotten angry with Quil and how he had shook. I wanted to hold him, to make sure he was alright still.

Suddenly I remembered how I had ended up in Jake's bedroom. I had make that…force field. Then I had fainted.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. If I concentrated I could feel it, that invisible band around me. It felt like a part of me, like it had always been there, but I had never noticed it before. Like I hadn't needed to know it was there.

I stood up and approached the door, missing Jake's warmth and wanting to be near him again. I opened the door and was met with the musky smell of fur and dirt. I looked around the front room and saw four boys on the sofa, Embry being one of them and Quil was pacing around the room. I looked at my left and saw Jake sat in the armchair. He was facing me and I looked into his dark eyes and saw only affection, no disgust or shock.

He stood up and hugged me, tightly bringing me into his arms.

When he did the rest of the world slipped away. It didn't matter anymore.

We were broken apart by the front door being slammed open. In it stood a tall girl with fine black hair and behind her stood another boy who was just like the others in size and build.

_What are they feeding the kids down here? It looks like a growth hormone or something. _

The girl looked at me like I was something nasty on the bottom of her shoe. Jacob noticed and growled at her. The boys looked at him, shock clear on their faces. I placed my hand on his arm, like I had before and he clamed almost instantly at me touch.

Still the boys looked astounded.

Jake tugged at my hand.

" Come on Bella, lets get out of here."

He pulled me outside, as soon as the door was shut behind us, it was an uproar in the house. I winced at the volume of some of the voices.

Jacob led me to my truck and he climbed into the passenger seat. Once in he took my right hand.

" I'm sorry Bells." he whispered.

I smiled.

" Its okay Jake."

He smiled back and I blushed once before turning the truck on and driving to Forks.

* * *

Thank you for veiwing, please revewi it too! Thanks! Next...dinner with Charlie! Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait, but i've been busy. Hope you enjoy it, as usual.  
This chapter is dedicated to Emmettobsessed, and in answer to her unasked question, NO!

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

As we pulled up I noted that the house was dark and the cruiser wasn't there. I let out a breath of relief. That means that Charlie would be nicely out of the way, he probably wouldn't be home till dinner was ready. Another wave of relief washed over me as well as anxiety, I had a feeling that Jake needed to talk to me. He sat beside me looking out of the window with a little frown on his face, his jaw set. But I needed to talk to him too.

_I really hope he doesn't leave me because of this. I couldn't bear to lose him, not after finding him again. _

I turned to Jake, taking a deep breath before I spoke.

" Jake, about what happened…are…I mean can…what I mean is,"

_Fuck, I'm really not good at this whole speaking fluently thing, am I?_

I took yet another deep breath.

_Its like I'm addicted to them, can't go a minute without one, can I?_

" Jake, what I'm trying to say is,…am I a freak?" I just had to get straight to the point and stop with all the fussing about.

Jacob's face dropped and between his eyebrows was a little dent where his eyebrows dipped. If it had been any other situation I would have thought about how cute he looked, like a little kid…

_Umm…Bella? Yeh, you already are hun._

_Crap! Think. Serious. _

" No! No, you are not a freak Bells, how could you even think that honey?"

* * *

JPOV

_How could she think that?!_

There is no way I hell that she is was a freak, she was the absolute opposite of a freak.

I took her hand gently.

" Bells, what you did, what you have is something very special and wonderful." I smiled. " You know that not everyone is normal, I don't really think that I know a normal person, come to think of it."

_I'm not normal, far from it. _

I smiled at her, trying to show her without words my affection for her. She blushed, her cheeks now dusted with a resemblance of rose petals over white velvet. I chuckled under my breath. God she was beautiful. She just took my breath away. I could honestly get used to Bella being my imprint, it just feels so right, effortless, like breathing. I was her sun and she was my breath of air.

I looked into those amazing chocolate eyes.

" You are an extremely special person…especially to me. Now," I hesitated, I was treading on thin ice. " Now, everyone else can see how special you are…just like the way I see you…just like you really are."

* * *

BPOV

I felt a lump in my throat and I could see the tears build up in my eyes. That was the single most romantic and beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me. This boy was one in a million, and he was my boy.

_Oh…I hope and pray that he will be because I am too far gone to lose him now. _

" Thank you Jake, that means a lot." I smiled at him. " It really does."

He blushed under his dark skin and smiled at me.

" Its okay, least I could do Bells."

I bit my lip to stop from grinning like an idiot.

" Well, we had better go and make dinner, don't want to let you go hungry now, do I?" I said, trying, and failing to sound as if I wasn't effected by his mere presence.

Jake chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeh, better had."

He climbed out of the truck and came round to my door just as I was shutting my own. We walked together and I routed around in my jacket pocket and found my keys, when I took them out, my hand was shaking slightly from the chilly wind.

" Come on Bells, lets get you warmed up." Jacob murmured as we went into the house, I felt a blast of cool air.

" Crap." I whined.

The house was freezing, I knew it would warm up as soon as I started to cook but it was still too cold for me. You could really tell that I came from Phoenix, I loved to be warm. Anything cold or wet, or even both I really didn't like. I know what you must be thinking, then why the hell come to the wettest place in the continental US? Well, because of my mom's new husband, who is such a toy boy that I felt inclined to check his birth certificate to check if he was legal, went on tour and mom wanted to go with him. Phil really is a nice bloke, he's just a bit young for mum, but if he makes her happy, then I guess he's good enough for her.

Yes she would have stayed home with me, but I didn't want her to be unhappy. If she was unhappy and I knew that being with Phil would make her happy, then the only logical explanation to me was to come and stay with my dad for a while. I missed him and everyone else so I was quite glad with my decision.

Jacob chuckled at my whining.

" Don't worry Bells, I'll keep you warm." I didn't know if he meant for his voice too come out deep and seductive, but it did.

I shivered as a tingle of excitement went up my spine.

Jake shut the door behind him, shutting out anymore cold air. I sighed and hung up my jacket and put in keys down on the side. I kicked off my boots and rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them up. Jacob just laughed at me and, after kicking off his own boots, he wrapped his large, warm hands around my own small, frozen ones. His warmth of his arms shot straight through me and I felt warm everywhere.

" Lets get you warmed up." he said.

I nodded and lead him into the kitchen. Jacob let go of my hands and let me switch a few lights one and fill the kettle up with water. I switched that on too and then began to rummage around in the kitchen for mugs and I started to get the basic ingredients for dinner.

" Want to help me?" I asked.

" Sure, sure." he sounded happy and at home here.

Maybe because he knew this place so much, or maybe even because he was with me…

_Please let it be that, please!_

He looked down at me from his impressive height and smiled, his dark eyes sparkling.

I put the veg on the chopping board.

" Is spaghetti bolognaise with vegetables okay?" I asked, already counting out how much food I would need to feed everyone, especially this giant of a boy.

_A cute giant._

" Its fine Bells, I'll eat anything you cook." his shoulders shook with a quite chuckle.

_It's a good thing I know how to cook then Jake, else you'd die of food poisoning. _

I smiled at his cute blush when he realised what he had just admitted. I bit my lip and moved so that he could get to the chopping board.

" Could you chop up the onion and the pepper and courgettes please Jake?"

He smiled.

" Sure bells."

I filled the pot with water and put it on the stove to boil, then I reached up and got some spaghetti from the top shelf.

* * *

JPOV

_Dear God…_

When she stretched up to get the pasta, I almost died.

A thin strip of pale white skin was exposed to me. The skin of her lower back was unmarked and beautiful. I could see the dip between her hips, the swell of that curve leading towards her ass.

I swallowed and tried to tear my eyes away from the appealing flesh but I couldn't, it was like my eyes were glued to that spot. I thought about what would happen if Bella saw me looking hungrily at her, or what would happen if I were to reach out and touch the skin of her back. To just brush my knuckles against her soft skin, even just one touch.

_Just do it, she's not that far away from you. Just reach out and brush your fingertips across that seductive skin._

No, I can't…What the hell was I doing, having a conversation with myself?

_Yes you are and yes, as a matter of fact, you can. _

Why?

_Umm…lets see shall we? Well, the obvious reason, dumb ass. She. Is. Your. Imprint!_

That doesn't mean I own her. I have to respect her.

_You can still respect her and make a move on her idiot!_

Just then, Bella lowered herself back down, spaghetti in hand. Her shirt covering that patch of ivory irresistible flesh.

_See, you've missed your chance. _

Oh, shut up.

The little annoying voice shut up.

I turned my attention back to the task Bella had given me. Chopping veg. I could do that. Easy.

_Don't pretend that you still can't feel the urge, you can, can't you? You can feel the wolf. Your mate is so close, yet so far…how…oddly…and sickly…romantic…_

I thought I told you to shut up.

_And I thought I told you that you could take her. Well? _

Shut up.

_Shutting. _

* * *

BPOV

I'll have to make desert as well, umm, what to make, what to make…

I wonder if Jacob has a favourite desert?

_Good idea, ask him then you can make him his favourite food. Then you could make him a full roast dinner for when he comes home from work and gives you a peck on the cheek, the loveable housewife. God, that sounds, sooo 1950's. _

Oh, shut up, who needs your opinion.

_Alright Betty Crocker, but don't come crying to me when it all goes up in smoke. Ohh, look at that ass! You couldn't have asked for a better welcome home present if you tired!_

Leave him alone! Jake is not something on sale, he's not for ogling.

I looked over to Jake.

Even if it is true…

Stop it Bella! God! He's helping you make dinner for when Charlie and Billy come over to eat and watch the game.

I shivered, if the thought of Charlie and Billy wasn't enough to nock me to my senses, I don't know what was.

_Spoil sports…_

" Hey, Jake?" I asked while putting the water on simmer and putting the spaghetti into the pot.

" Yeh Bells?" Jake answered while keeping his eyes on the pepper he was cutting. I watched the muscles of his forearms work for a moment before I blinked and remembered what I was going to ask him.

" I was just wondering, do you have a favourite desert?"

" Yeh I do, why?"

" Well, I was stuck for what to make for pudding, so…" I trailed off, hoping he would get it so I didn't have to explain that this was sorta my way of sucking up and getting closer to him.

" Oh, well, both me and dad like chocolate mouse. If that helps."

_Chocolate, an aphrodisiac, how coincidental!_

I thought you were going to be quite?

_You never told me sweet cheeks. Anyway, who could be quite while looking at that fine example of a man? _

Do shut up.

_Fine! I'll just commentate this as I see fit, shall I?_

I almost rolled my eyes, but didn't, knowing Jacob would think there was something wrong with me.

" That sounds great. I think I have everything to make it as well." I smiled at Jacob and he returned it with my favourite smile, his widest smile.

It was how he used to smile when I would say that he was the best friend I had ever had, or that I'd never leave him. The smile which warmed me from the inside out, how it would make me smile and laugh in the hardest times.

It was, quite simply, Jacob's best smile.

* * *

JPOV

I smiled when she said she would make chocolate mouse, my favourite. It would make this day even more amazing if she could make it just the way mom did. If she added vanilla and a hit of nutmeg.

_What because the she would be the perfect chef or something? _

No, it would just add to all the brilliant things about her.

_Like…come on…if you can list them now think of all the brownie points you'll earn later on!_

Wait a minute…didn't I tell you to shut up?

_Umm…maybe…I don't quite remember. Anyway, look at _that _Romeo!_

I looked up, wondering what he was on about.

I saw Bella, she was standing next to the counter, breaking chocolate for the mouse. Her face was bathed with the glow of the setting sun, the pinks and reds mixed together over her beautifully pale skin that made her deepest blush seem light. The dusting of light, almost unnoticeable freckles across the bridge of her nose were a dusky rose colour. Her chocolate brown eyes caught the light of the dimming sun that was left, her hair awash with reds, highlighted even more by the sun and the dyed red sky. Then finally, her lips, the bottom lip slightly bigger than her top, in a cute little pout. They were a deep red, like a scarlet rose, deep, breathtaking and above all magical.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

I watched, entranced by her unworldly beauty as Bella melted the chocolate, added cream and began to mix it together. I still could not take my eyes off her.

* * *

BPOV

I walked around the kitchen with the bowl held in the crook of my arm. With a surge of courage and…love…I held out the spoon to Jake.

" Lick the spoon?" I asked quietly, unsure of how he would respond.

He looked at the spoon but then looked at me, at my lips. He then bent down slightly and kissed me lightly on the mouth, as soft as a feather's touch. Before I could even respond, he pulled back. I blinked and lowered the spoon.

" What was that for?" I whispered softly.

" I've just been wanting to do that since I saw you this morning." he answered as quietly as I did.

I smiled and bit my lip.

I turned around and put the mixture into the bowl with the spoon that I didn't need to use. The just as I went to put the spoon in the sink to wash up later when I felt two warm arms encircled me and hold me tightly. I turned in his grip and looked up into his face. I raised an eyebrow in question when he just grinned at me expectantly.

Jake pouted.

" Could I still lick the spoon Bells?"

My breath caught, god how he bit his lip. Did he even realise how incredible sexy he looked, or did he know that his voice just dripped sex when it was all husky and rough like that? One thing I was sure of was that the girls down on the reservation, they must be puddles of goo if they were with this beautiful man their whole lives.

My vision was solely on his face. His beautiful eyes, his wonderful smile…so many things about him were too perfect.

I nodded in answer to his question and held it out to him, so he could take it from me. But he didn't instead he dropped his head, all the while keeping eye contact with me and he licked the spoon in one long lick.

_Your jealous of a spoon. _

That is how amazed and in love I am with this man in front of me. Yes, I am indeed jealous of a spoon.

I continued to gaze stupidly at his lips, pulling the chocolate mixture from the spoon and into that hot cavern of a mouth. I felt my heart start to race, my blood heat up, I needed a cool glass of Jacob.

What the hell! What am I thinking, 'a cool glass of Jacob'? He is not a glass of milk of god's sake!

I looked at his eyes, heavy and lidded, filled with lust.

_Then again, maybe you don't want to cool off…I know I certainly don't. _

He leaned closer to me and I drew a shaky breath.

_I know what would clam your nerves, licking the chocolate mouse off his naked body. Just think of it…his shoulders, those big arms. The broad chest with smooth pecks, then to his washboard abs, lean, smooth and delicious. Then, perhaps even lower…following the treasure trail of dark hair…_

Jesus Christ. Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?

I realised a moment before Jacob's lips came into contact with mine, that it was him that was hot…his skin was burning hot.

* * *

JPOV

I closed my eyes.

I was consumed by the kiss. Bella's lips on my own, tasting of strawberries and of chocolate, no doubt from the chocolate mixture still on my lips. I felt Bella shudder and then, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me. Wanting her to love this kiss, just as much as I loved her. I felt her relax into me, a tiny sight escaping her as she did so. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, knotting into my hair, as though to never let me go.

I really didn't want her to.

* * *

BPOV

His lips were warm against mine.

His arms warm around me, encircling me and holding me to him. He began to move his lips as I followed him. My fingers knotted in his hair. My body pressed close to his.

* * *

JPOV

I kissed her with all the love I felt for her. I wanted her to see how strong our bound was. That we were soul mates, meant to be.

Surely she could see that?

* * *

BPOV

All that mattered was him. Nothing else, not the dinner, not the worry that our father's could at any minute come in and see their son and daughter entangled and kissing.

In the moment before he pulled away, I could feel the love I had for him wanting to break free. The way my heart physically ached for him. I had never felt something so deep or…right.

* * *

JPOV

I had to pull away, I could hear Charlie's cruiser pull up outside, hear the door open and Charlie then helping my father out of the car.

_You'll have her again, and soon. _

I know. But I just want her to stay here, in my arms…forever.

_Pull away before Charlie comes through the door!_

I barely had time to process what I had heard when Charlie walked through the door with Billy.

Bella heard them an blushed and ducked her head.

Despite what my head was yelling at me I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

" Well, looks like we're a little late Billy." Charlie announced loudly as he walked around to see us.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry, but dinner with charlie is next chappie, i thought you might like to read this since i took so long to update. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya! I'm so sorry for the long wait but it has been hell at home. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclamer: I-I can't say it...  
Jacob: Please Jamie, for me...*puppy dog eyes*  
Me: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in it.  
Jacob: See that wasn't so hard now was it?  
Me: No.  
Jacob: And you can still have me, promise.  
Me: YES!!!!!!!!!

* * *

BPOV

I blushed even more when dad spoke. He just had to come in and ruin the moment.

_Spoil sport._

I noticed that Jake and I were still rather close, closer than we should have been if we really had only just been making dinner. I took a step back, trying to put some space between us.

Jake was just looking at me, his eyes shone with happiness and love. His smile however was smug. I smiled shyly at him, wanting to convey that I didn't want the kiss to end either, and that I wished that we had still been alone.

I cleared my throat and went to grab the crème fresh and cream cheese from the fridge. I need to concentrate on making dinner for everyone. Better that than the raging heat in my stomach.

* * *

JPOV

_Damn! Just when we were finally getting some action. _

Excuse me? "We" ?

_Okay, you._

Thank you.

And no I was not getting some action, I was showing Bella how much I love her. I love her with all of my heart and more, she is my world and the apple of my eye.

I watched as she moved around the kitchen like a swan, gracefully and with a purpose. I smiled as I saw how comfortable and at ease she seemed in the kitchen, I turned to Charlie and Billy and saw their grins. Charlie tipped his head towards the front room.

I sighed and dragged my feet to walk with them, when I reached the door jam I looked over my shoulder at Bells. I watched as her hair framed her beautiful pale heart shaped face, chocolate locks adorning her shoulders and the middle of her back. Her eyes were melted milk chocolate pools that were framed with long, black lashes that threw shadows onto her cheekbones. I looked down and saw her long, thin pianist fingers moving around between the different objects in the room, the ones that she needed. Her thin waist shown through her tight t-shirt underneath her checked shirt. The flare of her hips made my heart race, just thinking of placing my hands there as we both stood on the porch of our house, watching our children playing in the yard.

I blinked as I thought about the future, about us together.

_You can have that._

But I'm afraid.

_Of what?_

Of losing Bells, of scaring her and of her leaving me when she finds out what I am.

_You know that everyone is different. _

I know but how can I be sure that I've got her, that she could truly be mine?

_She will love you because you are you. She will not run away from you, she is your soul mate. Your imprint proved that, so what are you so afraid of?_

I'm afraid of losing her, like I said. Imprinting doesn't prove anything, it just shows that Bella is my heart. It doesn't prove that she will except me. And anyway, I don't want to force her into loving me, like she has no choice. She should be able to chose who she loves, who she spends the rest of her life with.

" Jacob, son?" Billy called from the front room. " Are you coming, or not?"

" Sure, sure." I answered, halfway between the rooms, not wanting to leave Bella, but at the same time wanting to keep our dads out of the loop for as long as possible, until I had spoken with Bella and until I was sure she was as safe as I could unsure.

Even if we did kiss, that didn't mean we were together, that's what I dreaded the most. Bella thinking that I just kiss girls randomly. Crap.

I was there for about five minutes just looking at Bella until I heard Charlie walk towards me, a rolled up newspaper in hand. Though I turned just before he could hit me over the head to get my attention. His hand was raised in mid air when I did.

" I was just…Charlie," I whined. " She's making mousse!" I whined again, my voice being high pitched and I sounded like a five year old wanting cookies for dinner.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, is that what you were looking at? Was it?" he said sceptically.

I nodded, trying not to blush.

" Hummhum." Charlie murmured, with a grim smile on his face.

He walked back to my dad, with me following reluctantly behind. When I sat down on the sofa, I couldn't help but notice that I had a perfect vantage point for looking at Bells, without Charlie wondering what I was doing. I looked as she mixed the mouse together and then reached for something in a high cabinet.

_Oh, shit…_

You can say that again…

Bella was stretched in a way that allowed me to see the skin of her lower back. The unmarked and untouched skin that called to me like a sirens call, dreaded but delicious.

_I'm having déjà vu here, how about you?_

Yeh…the pasta…

_Hum…yeh…God, look at that fine piece of-_

_Hey!_

I turned my head quickly, hoping Billy and Charlie didn't notice my drooling. I berated myself, I shouldn't have thought about Bells that way.

_You wouldn't be like that if Billy and Charlie were here. _

You know I wouldn't.

* * *

BPOV

I looked over at the front room, I saw Jake sitting on the sofa, far away from Billy and Charlie. I giggled under my breath, Charlie was staring hard at Jacob, making him shift uneasily. Billy was just sat there, a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh at his son.

_Boys will be boys._

I nodded slightly in agreement

* * *

JPOV

My head jerked up when I heard Bella call for us. I smiled, no more of having to watch Charlie from the corner of my eye, trying to glare at me.

I picked myself off the sofa and went into the kitchen, Bella had cooked for a king. Twice baked potatoes, five steaks in a wonderful smelling marine, fresh green salad, boiled eggs without shells and fresh bread with half melted butter.

_God does that look good. _

You bet it does.

And my stomach growled in agreement.

I smiled at Bells before sitting down, Billy pulled up by me before Charlie could sit down. I grinned slightly, biting my lip to cover it. They were like a couple of teenagers themselves. Finally we all sat down at the table and I smiled at Bella again.

" It looks wonderful Bell-Bell." Dad said, a wide grin on his lips.

" It sure does." Charlie nodded his agreement.

I took Bella's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze, being sure to mind my strength that I could so easily lose control of. She smiled back at me, her face brightening as she did so.

I grinned brightly, noting Charlie's reaction to Bella's reaction to me. His jaw tightening and he shifted in his seat before taking a steak onto his plate. Bella seemed to notice too, she giggled when I raised an eyebrow at her. That sound warmed my heart, she sounded like a chorus of bells, hence my nickname for her.

* * *

BPOV

I giggled when I saw Charlie fidget at mine and Jake's interaction. I felt bad that he was having to handle his baby girl growing up and 'suddenly' liking boys. I chuckled inwardly, yeh 'suddenly' my ass.

I piled my plate with food, making sure that Jake, Billy and Charlie had enough on their own plates as well. Lord knows how much they ate, but I wouldn't put it past Jake to eat Billy out of house and home. He was the size of a house himself! The growth spurt that had taken him to new levels certainly hadn't happened while I was here. Before now, he was just a lanky teenage boy with long black hair pulled back by an elastic band, who loved to tinker with cars and who would always make me smile.

" By the way Bella, I wont be here tomorrow, I've got to go to Mason county. The sheriff there has been having trouble with some of the youths and wants me to go in with him to the school, to give a talk on safety. I might have to stay overnight there, I'm not sure yet." Charlie said as he dug into his twice baked potato and steak.

I nodded, I wasn't new to the fact that Charlie helped the other sheriffs, and the idea of my Charlie, my awkward, blushing dad standing up in front of a class of sixteen or so year olds to give a talk on safety and vandalism was just hilarious.

" That's fine dad. I'll be okay, when are you planning to go?" I asked while tucking into my boiled egg.

" Umm…I'm not sure…I'll just check."

Charlie pushed away from the table and walked over to the post it notes by the phone.

He sighed before coming back to the table.

" Sorry Bells, I've got to get there early. I'll have to leave tonight. You'll be alright, wont you?"

I nodded.

" I'll be fine."

" Why don't you come down to La Push and stay over? I'm out tomorrow with Harry Clearwater fishing, so I wont be there when you wake up but I'm sure Jacob would like to keep you company." Billy spoke up a bright smile on his face and his eye wide and youthful.

I bit my lip to keep the giggle at Billy's antics in. he couldn't be more obivouls even if he tried.

* * *

JPOV

That sly bastard.

_But, he did have a point, you can spend the day with her, get to know her more, laugh and make your relationship stronger. And, she can stay over!_

You've got a point.

_I know I do._

I looked over to Bella and judged her reaction. She seemed happy, I smiled at her, trying to encourage her. I would love it if she was to spend the night with me.

_And Billy. _

What…oh yeh and Billy.

_Humm…your blocking me out right now aren't you? _

…What?

_Thought so._

Shut up.

" Are you sure Billy?" Charlie asked, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of his daughter spending the night in the same house as me.

" I'm sure Charlie." My dad said with the utmost ease, but I could see his face slowly breaking up, into a sly grin that I knew only too well. My father was up to no good, as per usual.

Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just winked back at her, she giggled. After a few moments when it looked like Charlie was going to say something, to who I don't know, we all tucked in to Bell's wonderful cooking fully at last.

" Okay, Bells, you alright with that?"

I could almost see him begging Bella to say no. I just looked at her and smirked. She blushed

" I'm okay with it dad." All the while keeping eye contact with me.

That's my girl.

* * *

BPOV

We ate dinner and then I pulled the chocolate mousse out of the fridge and placed it on the table. I then reached for the bowl of fruit on the side, only to find it gone. I looked to the table and saw Jake holding it and smirking at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

I sat down by Jacob and raised an eyebrow at him, he blushed slightly but otherwise just grinned crookedly at me.

" Tuck in." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was biting my lip from Jacob. I felt giddy and…happy.

I don't know why but Jacob just has this way about him, but he just pulled me in with his smile, his laugh and…just by being him. My eyes widened when I saw just how much Jake had eaten.

_Where does it go, I wonder?_

Jacob was skinny, yes but he was also very…fit. I mean to say that he is handsome…and good looking…and…beautiful…

_Bella, Honey. I don't mean to burst your bubble but…they all mean the same thing. _

Oh, I knew that…I'm just trying to say how amazing he is.

_Well…why didn't you say amazing? Instead of just talking about his appearance?_

Who asked your opinion?

_Just saying. _

Well don't.

_Fine. _

Thank god for that…peace.

I looked up and saw that Billy and Charlie were enjoying the mousse. Jake was spooning some onto my bowl, smiling a little smile as he did so.

" Thank you Jake." I said quietly when he finished.

" Your welcome Bells." He answered.

I put some fruit onto my bowl just as Jacob took his first mouthful of the mousse.

He moaned.

I stopped, Oh God. That noise was perfect. I could already hear it coming from my bedroom…

Fuck! Where the hell did that come from?!

Jesus, keep it together Bella.

" God, Bells. This is amazing." Jake moaned.

Why, oh why did you have to be so damn tempting Jake? Even with your mouth half full of chocolate mousse.

" T-thanks Jake." I gulped and began to eat as well.

All the while having a warm, temping and sexy Jacob Black next to me.

* * *

JPOV

After dinner Bella and I cleaned up and washed up, her washing me drying and putting away. It was oddly comforting, going through the motions of a ordinary daily routine. It felt right to be by Bella as we did it together, and I pictured us in years to come doing this, simple yet full of meaning and promise.

I wont lie, I yearned for something like this.

When we finished, we stood outside in the night sky, I was completely content at this moment, with my Bella under my arms, her warm back to my chest and the sound of her breathing filling my ears and the sight of the stars filling my eyes.

My head jerked up to the sound of a howl, Sam's howl. I sighed inwardly, it was so easy to forget what I was with Bella, she made me feel human again.

" I'll be back in a little bit Bells."

She nodded.

" Okay, come back soon Jake."

I smiled.

" I will."

With that I walked through the house and then ran out the back door and into the woods behind Bella's house. I phased in mid jump (after stripping off my clothes of course, I mean, I couldn't walk back to Bells naked now could I? Even if I wanted to.) ,and was ready for anything in seconds.

_What's up Sam?_

_Leeches, not the Cullens though. One's trying to get into La Push. We need you here Jacob and now. _

_I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll leave dad with Bella and Charlie…_

_No, bring Bella back, the leech has a friend that's following the packs sent, if he follows yours to Bella's and we're not there…_

_I'll bring her with me. _

I phased back without so much as a goodbye to Sam, but I had to make sure Bella was safe.

* * *

So? What did you think? Hope you like it! More actio next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this! I know that I've taken a while but I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy thsi chapter and please, please, reveiw!  
Thank you!

* * *

BPOV

I looked over my shoulder when I saw Jacob walk back to me. He had a wild look in his eyes that sent my thoughts racing and my eyebrows up into my hairline.

" What's wrong Jake?" I asked softly, hoping I didn't sound accusing.

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking confused.

" Wrong? Nothings wrong Bells."

" Umm."

He still wore that frightened look in his eyes, I watched as his nostrils flared quickly, almost without my noticing.

" I was just wondering if you'd like to come and meet someone." he said in a hurry of words.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Who?" I asked slowly, watching as he flared his nostrils once more, but taking a deeper breath than before.

" The rest of the guys. I remembered that there's a bon fire down at La Push tonight, the guys wanted me to bring you."

" They know about me?"

" Umm…Yeah." Jake rubbed the back of his neck in, what I noticed as a nervous habit.

" Okay."

" What?" Jake seemed surprised that I agreed.

I rolled my eyes, he was cute when he was slow.

" I said okay, so are we going to go or what?"

" Umm. Yes, of course, let me just tell dad and Charlie."

I nodded, that's when I heard the howls. Chilling and high but also deep enough to rise the gooseflesh on my skin.

My eyes widened and I saw Jake run into the house. I walked through the door just in time to see a panicked Billy and a worried Jake deep in conversation. But, just as I was about to interrupt and ask what was going on, Jacob looked up to me and smiled. That smile shut off my voice and any and all questions that were bubbling up in my throat.

He stood up and clapped his hand on Billy's shoulder, Billy took hold of his son's hand. The amount of depth in his eyes made me wonder if we really were only just going to La Push to a bon fire. If you looked to this image in front of me you would think Jacob was about to head off to war. It really felt like I was intruding upon something private.

" Come on Bells. Lets get going." Jake said, his voice clear and soft.

I nodded dumbly, I had no idea what was going on, but I knew for sure that whatever it was, we were not going to a bon fire.

Jacob took my hand and I intertwined our fingers without a second thought. Jake looked down to me and smiled. I could feel the sinking feeling I had had lift away, nothing else seemed to matter if Jacob just kept looking and smiling at me.

* * *

JPOV

I knew that Bella knew something was up. I could read her like a book, and apparently…she could read me just as well. I knew that I was crap at lying, especially if it was to Bells.

So I just smiled and held onto her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go. As we walked outside I could hear Sam and Embry race from the woods behind the Swan's house. We had been patrolling Bella's house after seeking permission from the bloodsuckers.

As if I needed permission from them to take care of my imprint!

I opened the driver's side and got in quickly. Bella seemed to notice my speed and quickly met it. I was grateful when she didn't ask any questions and just followed my lead when she put her seat belt on and then grasped for my hand.

Once she had a hold of my hand, it was like she suddenly felt safer, her face relaxed a tiny amount and her posture relaxed too.

Even with vampires in La Push, probably causing terror, I couldn't bring myself to think or worry about it. Mostly because I felt like doing a little jig.

_Bella trusted me! _

* * *

BPOV

We reached La Push and I knew automatically that something wasn't quite right. It was just a feeling in the air, something that stuck to my very skin. It was unnerving, the scene around me feeling like a horror movie in the making.

My curiosity peaked when I heard nothing, not a sound reached my ears. It only increased my feeling of unease.

" Do you hear that?" I asked.

" Hear what Bells?" Jacob asked with furrowed eyebrows. He looked at me with concerned eyes, seeming to sense my unease.

" Exactly, shouldn't there be a lot of noise if there was a bon fire?" I was starting to get a little edgy and anxious.

I looked out the window and saw a faint mist covering the ground, a yellow moon lighting the area eerily.

I looked at Jacob, waiting for an explanation. I knew I wasn't going to get one soon though, the look on his face told me as much.

He looked concerned and side tracked. I sighed and tried to let the feeling go.

" There isn't a bon fire, is there Jacob?"

Jake sized up and I saw his discomfort and upset clearly in his eyes.

He shook his head.

" No, but there is someone I want you to meet." He spoke so softly, I could tell I had hurt his feelings.

He got out of the rabbit and I felt a sting, I had hurt Jake, I had put that upset and hurt in his vulnerable eyes. How could I have done that?

I got out of the car quickly, and had to jog to catch up with Jake. His long legs giving him the obvious advantage.

" Jake! Jake!"

He turned.

" What is it Bella?" He was still so soft with me even after I had hurt him, I had made him feel like I didn't trust him. Like I was accusing him.

I smiled at him. A sad smile that told him that I really did trust him and that I was sorry I hurt him.

" Who is this person you want me to meet?" I asked while I reached for his hand.

I really do believe you.

_Oh please, you just want to keep in his good books, not that I blame you honey._

Do you have to pop up at the most inappropriate moments?

_Why yes, yes I do in actual fact. _

I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Don't start, your gonna need me soon enough._

I hope not.

Jacob's eyes lit up and he took my hand squeezing gently. I sighed when I felt his warm skin against mine.

" Your not mad at me?" he asked while leading me to the porch of the house we had parked in front.

I shook my head.

" No, how could I ever be mad at you?"

Jacob grinned wickedly, a glint of happiness in his eyes. He tugged on my hand.

" Come on, lets go and see Emily."

" Emily Young? Sam Uley's fiancé?"

Jake nodded.

" Yep, she's like a mother to all of us, keeps us fed. You know." He chuckled but I could sense some stiffness in his posture still, like he was waiting for someone to pop out of the bushes or something to happen.

" She sounds nice." I said, smiling, she really did.

He nodded.

" She is. But Bells, just a word of warning, don't stare at her face."

"Why would I?" I asked curious.

" Emily was mauled by a bear a while back and it left really bad scars on her face." Jake explained, his face contorting into a wince as he did so, a hollow and sad look in his eyes.

I wondered why he would feel so badly for something that happened to Emily, particularly as it had nothing to do with him. I mean, how could he help it? She was mauled by a bear, he couldn't have had anything to do with it, could he?

" I wont stare, promise." I whispered.

He nodded and pushed open the door.

" Emily!" He called.

" Jake!" A feminine voice answered.

A woman came running in, locks of midnight black hair and big dark eyes. She was beautiful, tall, slim with long legs and a heart shaped face. She really was a very beautiful woman.

_Sam is a smart man by the looks of things. _

I agree.

When I looked into her face, I didn't see the scars that marred the right side of her face. I saw the breathtaking openness of her eyes.

" Bella, this is Emily. Emily, this is Bella." Jake introduced us.

" Its lovely to meet you Bella, I've been hearing so many things about you from Jacob here." Emily really did know Jacob, she said it with such admiration of him that he blushed.

" Same here, and you have, have you?" I asked, curious as to what Jacob has been telling his friends all these years.

Jake turned his head and I could see the growing blush in his face. He looked so cute, his big brown eyes wide with emotion. I could see why Jake was loved by everyone, he was just such a loveable person.

Suddenly a howl ripped through the air, summoning the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Jacob looked up, startled, and gulped nervously. He looked down at me and smiled sadly.

" I'm so, so sorry Bella, but I've got to go." Jacob said quietly, as though hoping that I couldn't hear him.

" What?!" I cried.

" There's some trouble out there and the guys need me, I'll only be a while. I'll be back soon. I promise, but you've got to promise me that you will stay here with Emily till I get back." Jake's eyes implored me to listen to him.

" But Jake where are you going?" I asked, confused. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay here with us? What sort of trouble could it be that he had to go and help?

" I've just got to go. I promise I will explain everything when I get back, I just need to go now Bells. Please just promise me." Jacob was begging me to understand, I could see that pleading look in his eyes, I just had to trust him.

I bit my lip nervously.

" Okay, I promise, but you are telling me as soon as you walk through this door. Maybe even when you get to the yard, you hear?" My voice broke when I said 'you walk'. I just couldn't bear the thought that he might not come back. I fought back the tears, I would not cry in front of Jacob, I had to be strong for him, so he knew I could handle it. It never once occurred to me that it was silly to cry when I didn't even know where he was going or what he was getting into. It just felt like he was going to do something dangerous, something that could take him away from me.

Jake nodded, a small smile on his face.

" I hear you Bells, loud and clear." His voice was weak, almost breaking, just like mine.

He bent and placed a chaste kiss to my forehead, his warm lips brushing against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. Before walking out the door in his long strides and shutting the door softly behind him.

" He'll be fine. I would say don't worry, but I know you will anyways." Emily said, placing a hand on my shoulder, I reached up to hold onto her hand, it was reassuring to know that she was there.

The way she spoke, it was like she knew exactly what I was going through. Like she had gone through the exact same thing far too many times. I nodded, glad Emily knew what I was going through, it was nice to know I might not be the only one to feel an aching pain in my chest. We stood together looking out the front door and past the porch into the woods were Jake had vanished like a puff of smoke.

" He'll come back, they always do Bella."

* * *

JPOV

I sprang after the sent of the bloodsucker, quickening my strides as I walked. The smell crept up my nose and forced every other smell out so I knew he was close. I threw off my clothes and bundled them up in the cord tided around my ankle. I phased and was automatically assaulted by the thoughts of the pack.

_Jacob! The leech, he's getting past us, be ready to get him if he does._

It was Embry, shouting and from what I could see, struggling with Seth to get this one vampire down.

_I'll pick him up, I'm outside the res now. He wont get past me. _

_I should hope so. _

I stayed where I was as I heard another vampire moving towards me, Quil and Sam following on it's tail.

_Jake! Is Emily okay?_ Sam asked frantically, now I knew how he could multitask, Emily was always on his mind, he just couldn't help it.

_She's fine, Bella's with her, their at your place, safe. _

_Okay, stay near to them, you're the fastest and you'll be more help to them than if I put someone else on there. _

_I will. _

_Shit, JAKE!_

That was Embry.

_He's loose! We lost him!_

_Fuck!_

I cursed and ran towards the place I could see the leech had escaped Embry and Seth in Em's mind. I caught up with it, only to find that the vampire was a youngish looking boy, about my own age, perhaps younger. He snarled at me and I growled back, remembering the way he sank down to a fighting stance and circled me. He obviously had training, or extremely good instincts.

I grinned mentally, this one looked like he was young, but with a good amount of strength behind him.

_Good, I don't like unfair fights. _

I thought before hurling myself at the kid. I missed when he moved to my right, I followed him and mirrored his movements. His feigned to the left, I moved too, then he tried to get past me with his speed, but I wasn't having any of it. I leapt at him, knocking him over and onto his back. I pinned him underneath me, trying to use my body mass to hold him down as well as my strength.

He pushed me off him and sent me flying back into the air. He ran, west, towards Bella and Emily.

_Oh no you don't!_

I sprinted after him and caught up with him in a matter of milliseconds.

I sank low to the ground and then jumped over him so that I was facing him. He ground to a halt and almost slammed into me. A look of bewilderment crossed his face but was quickly gone.

He turned, almost too quickly for my eyes and winked to his right. I turned my head slightly, not taking my eyes off him and sniffed. The stench of rot filled my nose.

_FUCK!_ I cursed. This one was just a diversion!

_SAM! Leeches in La Push, TWO are in La Push! _

_WHAT!? _He bellowed mentally.

_I can't go, I'm tied up. _I thought fast as I dodged the vamp as he took a swipe at my left side. He then went for my right flank, quickly changing his attack direction, as fast as if he had already planned this fight out. I was too slow and he caught me. A long, but shallow cut ran down my flank and the blood dripped onto the ground beside and beneath me. I just kept moving, never thinking about the injury, it would heal in a matter of minutes anyway.

_I'm on it, PAUL!_

I span and caught the leech's arm in my mouth, it tasted of death and dust. I clamped down and tore it off, hauling the leech along with me some distance as I did.

_SAM! _

_What?_

_I'm coming now, I've almost got this one. _

I thought as I threw the arm aside, and went back and ripped his left hand off, missing his shoulder when he tried to jump up into the canopy above us.

_The fire is north of you, Leah's there with Jared and two other leeches. _

_Got it, thanks. _

Communication cut off and I focused on the kill now, I tried not to let thoughts of Bella drift in my mind. But I couldn't. She was always on my mind, if I thought of her or not, she was always there. Subconsciously, without thinking about it I knew she was there.

The vamp tried to get his hand and arm back but I just threw myself at him and sank my teeth into his cold, foul tasting throat and ripped it out.

* * *

BPOV

" Hold still and I wont bite." A voice whispered in my ear, ice cold arms wrapping around my torso.

I shrieked.

I tried to struggle, my first and only thought was how to get away from him. It was my fight or flight instinct kicking in. And right now it was telling me to get away and fast!

I stilled when I heard Emily beside me.

" Bella just do as he says, please. Just trust me." Emily pleaded with me. I looked over at her and found she was being held by the tops of her arms by a tall, pale man. He had dark hair and vivid red eyes. I swallowed back the rising bile in my throat. I bit my lip, I had just met her, but I trusted her and I really didn't know what I would do even if I got this man off me.

I nodded.

" Okay." My voice came out cracked and weak.

Emily smiled encouragingly at me and stepped forward to take my hand. The man behind her had let her go but was walking within an inch of her shadow.

The man behind me chuckled and pushed us off the front porch and down to the ground. We fell still holding onto each other, Emily was my only support now. I coughed as the dirt blew up and I inhaled some of it. Beside me Emily coughed some dirt up as well.

The two men just grinned from above us, like they were enjoying our discomfort. The man who had been behind me was thinner, and slightly less muscular than the man who had held onto Emily. This man, well, he looked more of a boy, looking no older than me, also had slightly curly blond hair. He, like the darker haired man, had red eyes.

" You'd better hold on tight lovelies." Sneered the thinner boy.

I saw the bigger man approach us and I moved back out of fear and instinct, the men looked as though they didn't notice. The bigger man picked up Emily as though she were a feather and held her like a newly wed bride. The lankier boy wasn't as careful with me. He picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder. It was as ice cold as marble and so hard that the wind knocked out of me when I slumped onto his shoulder.

" Close your eyes, you wont feel as sick then." He laughed and with that he plunged into the forest, at a speed that I'm not sure even a jet engine could reach, or even come close to. I did as he had said and shut my eyes, but not before seeing if Emily was okay. She looked fine and had shut her eyes as my captor had said so.

In a matter of maybe two, three seconds, we were in a clearing, surrounded with people. I saw Jake, Sam and the others on the west side of the clearing, to my right. And there were two other pale beings, like mine and Emily's captors, on my left to the east side of the clearing.

When Jacob saw me I saw his eyes frantically looking for any sign that I was harmed, when he found none, he growled. His lips pulled back over his brilliant white teeth as he crouched into a fighting stance and his growl slid into a viscous and deadly snarl. It was so horrifying, hearing and seeing such an animalistic reaction come from him.

Just as Sam and the three of the others turned to us, another group of people came bursting through the foliage on the north side of the clearing, straight in front of me.

There were seven in total and they too were pale, like the people who had captured myself and Emily.

The boy who had me in his grip tightened it.

I winced when I felt the significant loss of some oxygen to my lungs.

" Carlisle, I was afraid you wouldn't show up, old friend." The man holding me spoke with and air of superiority and wealth, I suddenly felt like raising an eyebrow and saying 'Who are you? The freaking Queen of England?'

A tall, middle aged man with blonde hair and shockingly gold eyes stepped forward slightly from the group of seven. As he did so I saw three others of the group step forward with him, a big, muscled man with curly black hair. A tall, but muscled man with slightly long honey blonde hair. And a slightly tall, lanky boy with bronze hair which was as tousled as though he had just ran his fingers through it.

All three of them mimicked the blonde man's movements. As though covering him if he needed help.

" Demetri, old friend, it is good to see you. But, may I ask why you are here, and of course, why you are holding two people captive?"

My eyes widened.

_How in the hell could these people speak so damn calmly! This dude was slowly but surely cutting off my air supply!_

I winced again when I felt Demetri's arms tighten further when Jake and a few others of their group growled, well they growled, Jake snarled.

" Of course Carlisle, well you see we are here under Aro's orders to come and deliver a invitation to you. Well, we were on our way when we happened across the path of one of these," He looked at Jake and the group with a evil smirk. " Mongrels and decided to investigate."

The blonde man, Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I assumed as much, but that still does not answer my question of why you are holding the two ladies."

I liked this Carlisle, he got to the point, but was pleasant about it.

" Well, it so happens that I was following the sent trails of the…pups…when I smelt these two ladies. And I was curious to find that they were both human. And, of course, being tied to the dogs, that they know of our existence-" He paused and looked down at me with a horrid smirk.

" Well, that one does. But I couldn't say the same for this little one."

As he spoke his arms tightened to the point were I was beginning to see black spots clouding my vision. If I hadn't been losing the ability to breath, I would have been wondering what they hell he was on about, and why he kept referring to Jacob and the others as dogs, mongrels and pups.

Jake suddenly snarled so loudly that I wanted to cover my ears.

" Stop it! She can't breath! For God's sake, stop it!" Strangely…he sounded out of breath…

Just before I could black out, Demetri, loosened his hold on me and I spent at least a minute gaining my breath back.

I looked over to see Jake was struggling to regain his breath too. Though he hadn't had anyone holding onto him and restricting his breath…

My brow furrowed, _what the hell?_

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at myself and Jake. I began to get upset, and angry. Demetri still hadn't let me go. I could feel the band like…force around me, contracting and expanding slowly around my body, hardly noticeable. The two other people who were on my left walked to stand by Demetri and the big man. Who still stood behind Emily like her shadow, though I could see the tips of his chalk white fingers on her arms. They were a boy, young with black hair and vivid blood red eyes. The woman was tall with legs that were endless, long mahogany hair that reached her waist and she too had red eyes.

The woman looked down at me and smirked. I struggled in Demetri's hold, he tightened his grip again, but he was more gentle than last time.

The woman and Demetri laughed.

" Looks like this little one has some fight in her, that could be useful in the guard. Just as well since these flea bitten hounds killed the four we brought with us." The woman drawled in a half bored voice. To me it sounded like she was half being sarcastic and half wondering if what she was saying wasn't such a bad idea.

Several things happened at once as soon she had spoken.

Sam howled long and deep.

The group of people in front of me moved forward as one, all shouting, "No!"

To my left, Emily gasped.

But none of that mattered, my attention was grabbed by Jacob. I turned and saw his form contorting wildly. His breathing harsh and he was panting to try and get air into his lungs. His frame was shaking madly and I could hear the group around him shouting, telling him to calm down. His eyes met mine and I tried to shout, but a lump had risen in my throat, blocking any and all words. His eyes rolled back into his head and he threw his head back.

It was just like at Billy's but worse, so much worse.

" _Jake_!" I shouted in desperation.

The lump in my throat made my voice raspy and worn, but he heard me, he must have. Because he stopped shaking, gradually, but he stopped. And when he did, he slid gracefully back into his fighting stance and just growled and snarled at Demetri, deeper and fiercer than before.

Demetri snarled back.

" Insolate pup! I'll teach you to snarl at him!" The tall woman yelled.

She ran at Jacob and that was the final straw, I saw red.

I would show these idiots not to mess with me and my Jake.

I threw up my arms, like I was throwing something from my sleeves, forcing the band away and out. Demetri was thrown into the air, he gave out a yell of surprise as well as the big man behind Emily and the two others joining them in the air. I could feel when the four of them was touched by the band, I felt a slight resistance against it. As though they posed some threat to the force that I was exerting. Jake and the group around him stayed on the ground, I wasn't mad at them. With a twist of my wrists I threw the four of them away and into the woods. I heard four very distinct thuds as they hit the trees, finally stopping them from their unexpected flight.

I quickly looked around to see if any other threat was posed, but when I saw nothing, I let the band contract back to me. It snapped back tightly hugging my body and it was then that I thought that the force was more like a shield, protecting me and those I chose from harm. It was an incredibly odd thought.

All of a sudden, I felt weak and in need of lying down. It was as though all the energy had been suddenly and unrepentantly drained from me. I swayed and heard someone shout my name.

_Jake._

I felt two warm arms encircle me, holding me tightly against a warm chest.

_Jake, my Jacob._

" I've got you Bells, I've got you honey." His voice as warm as him.

He was the last thing I heard until I drifted off, swallowed by the ever growing darkness.

* * *

JPOV

I held Bella tightly in my arms, holding onto her and reassuring myself that she was alright.

" Jacob!" Sam called. "Get Bella out of here, take Emily with you back to the res, we'll talk to the leeches."

I nodded and walked beside Emily back to La Push. Emily kept looking over at Bella, as though reassuring herself that she was alright too.

" Sam had told me about her but…it wasn't anything like I had imagined."

I nodded.

" I know what you mean Em," I looked down at Bella. " You just don't expect something so big to come from someone so small, do you?"

Emily shook her head.

" It just seems impossible." She whispered.

I nodded and smiled slightly at the track my thoughts had taken.

" More impossible than teenage werewolves running around La Push?" I asked her rhetorically.

Emily laughed.

" True, Jake. There is that."

We laughed but our laughter was cut short by a uprising of chilling howls and yells. I span and inhaled deeply, the four bloodsuckers had fled, the Cullens were in the clearing with the pack.

I tried to reassure myself that what happened was a one off and that they wouldn't come back for Bella again. I shook with the thought that they could have harmed Bella, and it would have been my fault. Because I hadn't told her about us soon enough, she might have gotten hurt. It would have been all my fault.

* * *

BPOV

The first thing I registered was heat.

I could feel warmth everywhere, it was seeping into my bones, not that I minded. I loved being warm. I gently sighed and drew a deep breath, I could smell the woods, dirt, fur and crushed pine needles.

Jake.

He always smelt of the forest. Always.

I could now feel arms around me and I relaxed into them, knowing it was Jacob holding me, and knowing that with Jake I was safe.

The second thing that registered was the feeling of fatigue. I felt as if I had just run from Vancouver and back. I tried to remember what had happened, it came back slowly. I remembered sitting in the rabbit as Jacob drove us down to La Push, I could remember how it hadn't felt like we were going to a bon fire, seeing the look in Billy's eyes, the silent, _be careful son. _Arriving at La Push, figuring out that there wasn't a bon fire. The look in Jacob's eyes when I called him out. Meeting Emily, and then Jacob leaving. Feeling so lost without him, and then being ambushed from behind by those men with red eyes.

I turned and opened my eyes to see Jake next to me, looking at my face and watching my emotions. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. I looked down and saw it was his arms holding me, that must have been why I was so warm. Jake seemed to be naturally warmer than most people.

" Hi." He whispered softly.

" Hey." I whispered back.

Jacob reached over and brushed back a stray lock of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. Although the action was so simple, it was incredibly endearing and sweet.

" Are you okay?" He asked, his concern for me was so sweet.

I smiled and nodded.

" I'm fine."

Jake sighed and smiled slightly at me. I returned it and relished in the feeling of being with him. In his arms, hearing and feeling his heartbeat against my body. Jake bit his bottom lip anxiously, he obviously had something on his mind. I wondered if it had something to do with what happened today, or if he was just going to try and bypass the whole thing, knowing full well that I deserved an explanation. I just sighed and relaxed back into his arms. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about today, so instead I thought about my relationship with Jake. It was obvious that I wanted more, it just felt right for this to happen.

I mean there was nothing wrong with wanting something with him, we have been friends for years, he was my best friend, and who better to take care of you forever than your best friend? Yes he was younger than me, but, truth be told, he didn't look it. Any idiot could point that out to me. Jacob looked so much older than he really was it was unbelievable. To think that I had left him, the awkward, almost as clumsy as me, lanky boy who loved grease and car parts, and then to return to someone who looked like he should be a male model or a famous actor, someone who would look so glamorous and beautiful.

I felt his warm arms pulling me closer to him, without thinking about it, I leant my head against his chest. I heard his heartbeat and sighed in contentment. It was only about a minute before I realised our hearts were in perfect sink.

" There's something I need to tell you Bells." Jake spoke suddenly, breaking the quite that had enveloped us.

" I know." I said softly, without opening my eyes. Knowing full well what he needed to say.

" You do?" Jacob sounded startled. I almost rolled my eyes.

" Yes, it about what happened today." I said softly, not wanting to disturb the peace around us.

" Your always on the ball, aren't you Bells." Jake chuckled uneasily.

I waited for a while, letting him gather his thoughts. When he did finally speak, his voice was soft too, like he wanted to keep this a secret, special moment between only us.

" It happened about a year ago. Charlie and Billy were talking about you, saying how you were going to come back and how well you've been doing at school and everything. I don't know why, but I got so upset. Like I wanted you back so desperately, it almost got to a point when I was almost angry at you for leaving, for leaving me. I had been running a temperature for a few days, but I felt fine. I was hanging on by a thread, everyone knew that. But Paul, one of the pack, had to go and push me. He was talking with Sam one day, and he said how glad he was that you were coming back. I was surprised, he isn't one to take to those who he doesn't even know. But what he said…"

He shook, his frame shaking beside me, my eyes were wide open by now.

" Sorry, anyway, he said that he couldn't wait for you to get back because he wanted you to be his girl. He had heard how you had changed, seen pictures of you and all. He said that anyone who was good enough for me to fantasise and dream about was worth at least a little of his time. Really he just wanted me to phase, so they could get the waiting over with. It worked, that was the trigger I needed. I phased for the first time.

"I almost killed Billy when he tried to calm me down." He added as an almost afterthought.

" What is all of that? Pack? Phased? What does that mean?" I asked in confusion, I was still wrapped against his chest, I had no desire to move any time soon.

" It means changing, its when something changes its physical appearance into something else." Jake explained.

" Then, why do you do it?"

" Because that's what I do, I change my physical appearance into a wolf."

" A wolf?" I asked, something about this whole conversation had a few bells going off in my mind, saying I had heard something like this before.

" Yes, I'm what you might call a werewolf Bells." His voice didn't have a trace of humour in it.

I bit my lip.

" Can I see?" I asked nervously.

" Y-you want to see me phase?" He sounded shocked and surprised.

I nodded.

He looked baffled.

" Okay, sure, sure."

Jacob seemed to hesitate slightly before taking my hand and leading me out of the house and into the woods surrounding us. He lead me into the woods, but not too far away from the house. He turned and stopped when we reached a spot. I saw him take a deep breath as thought steadying himself.

" Just remember that it will still be me Bells." He whispered.

He took my hand and placed it over his heart.

" This is the same heart as the creature you will see, and it will be me. You don't need to be afraid of me, because I will never hurt you Bella."

Jacob bent and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, before he stepped back, making sure there was a good amount of distance between us. Then he did something I wasn't prepared for, he began to take his clothes off. I looked away, turning so I couldn't see him.

" Bells." He called softly.

I turned and looked at him, smiling when I saw his small, but knowing smile.

And then he phased, if I had blinked I would have missed it. Jacob started to shake, a long tremor down his spine. Then I saw russet brown fur blossom from all over his skin. I looked for a moment, thinking of how the wolf's mass, huge compared to Jacob, could have been within him.

Right away I could tell that this massive creature was Jacob, the wolf looked so much like him. Gorgeous russet brown hair, the same colour as his skin. Dark, never ending eyes that were as clear as dew in the morning. He was so beautiful, just like Jake is when he's the teenage boy with a height problem. This was undoubtedly my Jacob.

He phased back and I saw the look of depression and sadness in his eyes. He obviously thought that I would be afraid of him, how could I ever be afraid of him. I…I love him.

I looked away while he put his clothes back on.

" I'm not afraid of you."

" But you should be. You saw Emily, didn't you Bells?" Jake said, his eyes soft.

I nodded.

Jacob swallowed and his eyes tightened, he hesitated.

" She wasn't mauled by a bear, was she?" I asked slowly, already understanding what had happened to her.

He shook his head slowly.

" No she wasn't."

I bit my lip and tried to step closer to him. He let me and I laid my hand onto his arm, Jake sighed at my touch and a small smile graced his lips.

" What happened to her Jake?"

He sighed again and bit his lip in hesitance again.

" It was after Jared had started to have a temperature. Sam had only just started to adjust to and get used to the idea being a wolf. Its hard, phasing for the first time. The pain of it is hard but the feeling of loneliness is even more painful. You see Bells, when you phase your mind is connected to everyone else in the pack, but at the same time, you feel disconnected to the rest of the world. That's the way we all felt when we first phased. Anyway, Sam was still getting used to everything about being a wolf, when Emily came into the picture. Emily is Leah Clearwater's cousin, and before Sam met Emily, he was going out with Leah. They were high school sweethearts, we all thought they were each others soul mate, but when Sam met Emily…"

" What? What happened Jake?"

He shook his head.

" Long story short, Emily was too close to Sam when he lost it. Now everyday he thinks about how he hurt the two people most close to him." Jake's voice was solemn and hollow. I couldn't remember a time when he had looked so sad, other than his mother's funeral.

It slowly dawned on me.

" You mean Emily and Leah?"

He nodded.

I opened my mouth to ask something else, but the look of Jacob's face told me that now wasn't the time.

* * *

JPOV

" Who were those other people?" She asked, out of the blue.

" Which ones?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say who I thought she was going to.

" The group of seven, the pale ones with golden eyes."

_Damn, spoiled your plan now didn't it?_

Shut the hell up you.

_What, I was just saying…_

Well then, do me a favour and don't say anything.

The voice shut up, thank god for that.

" Their the Cullens. Their…the opposite to us." I said awkwardly, not really knowing how to phrase my answer.

" What do you mean?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

" I mean their vampires Bella. The cold ones in the story."

Her eyes widened in shock, or maybe realisation.

" The story Billy always used to tell us? Every night, when we were down for a bon fire, or if we were at yours?"

I nodded my head and let her think, seeing if she would guess right.

" The cold ones?" She asked slowly and hesitantly.

" Yeh." I nodded, hoping she got it.

Bella just looked at me for a moment and then she sighed, as though she was extremely tried.

_Well of course she's tried you moron, you've just told her that you're a werewolf, that vampires exist and that her new school mates are some. Oh, and not to mention, she was kidnapped by vampires only, what? Two hours ago?_

Just because your right, doesn't give the right to mock me and rub the truth in my face.

_Really?_

Yes, really.

Anyway, I thought I told you to shut it?

_Shutting up._

Bella smiled at me.

" Okay."

I blinked.

" Okay? What do you mean?"

" I mean I get it, I understand now. That's how you've changed, you look completely different from when we were kids."

I knew I should have been brimming with happiness, but I couldn't grasp the fact that Bella excepted me so easily. That and the fact that I still had a lot to tell her. I hesitated before telling her, I mean, what if she doesn't understand this? What if its to much for her in one night?

_If you don't tell her now you may never get the right moment to tell her again. _

* * *

BPOV

" There's something else Bells. It's called imprinting, its when a wolf has found his soul mate, his mate. You see Bells, imprinting helps to carry the wolf gene on. It also helps us to find that special someone." Jake said as he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. A gentle smile gracing his face.

" The imprint happens like love at first sight, all it needs is one look, one look into the other persons face. More importantly their eyes. In the tribe, stories have been passed down and from them we all thought that it was rare, but now that Sam, Jared and…someone else have imprinted, we think it may be more common than the stories are letting on."

I held up a hand to stop the flow of words.

" Wait, so your saying that its like love at first sight, but stronger."

Jacob grinned.

" A hell of a lot stronger."

I bit my lip, worried about his answer to my next question.

" So…any one of you could imprint at any time?"

He nodded.

" Y-_you_…could i-imprint at any time?" My voice was significantly weaker this time.

He nodded, a slight smile on his face, though I don't know why.

Jake took my hands in his and leaned forward to me. He leant so we were resting our foreheads together.

" Bella, you are the only person I will ever see. The only person I have seen all my life. Bells," He paused. " _You_ are my imprint."

" Oh my god." I said as I leaped up an threw my arms around his neck.

Jacob chuckled and held onto me with his big arms.

He set me back down.

" Are you okay Bells?"

I blinked and the smile on my face didn't seem to want to relax.

" Umm…if you mean okay as in I'm giddy with excitement and that my feet haven't come back down from my little visit to heaven yet, then, yes. I'm okay."

Jacob laughed at my expression. I must have looked like someone high on dope.

" Come 'ere." Jacob said, holding out his arms for me. I settled down into his lap.

" And calm down honey, there's more I need to tell you."

" Go on." I said, hardly able to contain my excitement.

" We are tied together. When a wolf mates he mates for life, and the mate is so strongly connected to him that they share some things. For instance, remember how I couldn't breath, when that leech was holding you? I was experiencing the same thing as you. Its like we feel each others pain. We can also feel when the other one is upset or afraid. And sometimes, if the imprint is strong enough, we can share some of the wolf's abilities, like the hearing, advanced smell and taste. As well as the age. You see Bells, if I keep phasing, I won't age, not physically. I will be aging, but it would be like the leeches, I would look the same."

_Wow. _

" You could share it, if our imprint is strong enough." I asked slowly.

He nodded.

" So…if it was then, you could keep…phasing and not age physically, and it would be the same with me?"

He smiled.

" You got it."

_Holy fucking Christ. _

Amen to that sister.

* * *

EPOV

As we all ran back to the house, everyone's thoughts were shouting at me.

_What the hell? _

Emmett.

_Oh my…_

Esme.

_That was amazing, I've never seen anything like that in all my years. If I had seen that back in Mexico I would have kept her for my own army. Let alone let Maria get her hands on her. _

Jasper, always using his brain.

_How could have I been so stupid! Of course they were going to show up, it was so plain. But why couldn't I see it? _

Alice.

_Fuck me…that human sure had some power behind her. _

Rosalie.

_I wonder if her power was a physical shield as well as a mental shield?_

Carlisle.

I was struck by Carlisle's question, I tired to remember if I had heard her at all in the clearing, but my head had been so full of thoughts that I couldn't remember.

_Edward, could you hear her at all?_

I shrugged my shoulders.

_You can't remember?_

I shook my head. But stopped as I heard someone else's thoughts, coming from the inside of the house.

I growled just as Jasper smelt them too.

_I wonder if she remembers me? I don't think I look very different from when we were friends. _

We entered the house and was automatically brought the image of an angel, well I thought she looked like an angel.

Smaller than medium height, long dark brown hair that brushed her waist line with a slight curl to it. Clear blue eyes that sparkled like a gem in sunlight. And her skin was flawless, I know that vampire skin was generally so, but her skin was immaculate. She wore knee high boots over skinny black jeans, a tight white t-shirt underneath a worn but gorgeous leather jacket.

She rivalled Rosalie in her beauty and she rivalled Alice in her fashion sense. Then the angel spoke.

" Did I miss the butt whooping?"

* * *

Oh.....who's come to visit the Cullens?...You'll fin out soon enough.  
Hope you liked it! Please reveiw, i love hearing what you think of the story!  
Merry Xmas everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! I know what your thinking...she's finally posted it! OMG! But i'm so so so sorry that its been so long, i had finished it and the site wouldn't allow me to upload it, but i tired today ( just on the off chance) and here it is!  
Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed last time, i loved every single one of them!  
Please once you have read this chapter review, i love to here what you think of the story. If your one of those people who read a story but can't review becuase of a number of reasons, thats fine. But if you aren't a member of this site, just review any way! But please no flames!  
Thank you and i hope you enjoy it!

Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Rachael! He's all yours hun!

* * *

BPOV

My god…

_I agree…_

I'm in heaven…

_I concur…_

I think I've died and gone to heaven…

_I agree wholeheartedly…_

And I've just been told I get to keep this angel…

_God, if your up there, thank you…thank you._

Only at this moment did I completely agree with the voice inside my head.

* * *

EPOV

_My god…_

I looked at the angel and no thought of how she had gotten here entered my mind. All I could think about was her mind, and how _colourful_ it was. She had been everywhere, around the world by the looks of her mind and of all of the pictures and voices in her mind all that caught my interest was the image of…_Alice_.

I gasped out loud.

She knew Alice.

Alice gasped and grasped onto Jasper.

" How?" She whispered.

" Alice? Aly?" The angel whispered back at her.

" My God." I gasped.

The angel just bit her lip and grinned at us all.

Carlisle was the first one to shake himself out of the shock we had all fallen into.

" I am sorry, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, my wife and our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Carlisle said while gesturing to us all.

The angel nodded.

" I know. It's nice to meet you all, and it's nice to see you again Aly."

" How do you know my name?" Alice spoke in barely a whisper.

" Don't you remember me?" The angel looked sad.

She shook her head.

" No, sorry."

" Well, it's a long story." The angel sighed.

" We've got plenty of time." I spoke up, not wanting to let this perfection of a woman leave my eyesight.

" Yeh, I'm not going anywhere." Alice said, her voice gaining back some of its pixie-like energy.

She took a deep breath.

" My name is Lillian Rachael, but please call me Lilly.

" We first met when we were five. We used to walk around the streets together, holding hands and later, when we were older we would sit on the swings and talk about school and boys. You had such a thing for tall, blond boys,"

Lilly eyed Jasper.

" And if I'm not mistaken, you also had a thing for Texan's…"

" My God!" Alice exclaimed.

" What Aly?"

" I remember something's, like when we used to talk on our way back from school…before…"

" Oh Aly…" Lilly whispered softly.

" Do you know what happened to me?" Alice pleaded.

Lilly nodded.

" Yes, of course I know." Then she added softly, " I went with you Alice."

We all gasped.

Alice stood up and ran to her, she then latched onto Lilly's arm.

" Please Lilly, please tell me what happened. I can't remember anything that happened to me from when I was human."

" It's okay Alice."

They sat down, Alice was stuck to Lilly's side.

" We were admitted when I was thirteen and you were twelve. It was after our birthday, we shared a birthday, even if we were a year apart. My mother and yours always used to say we were twins that were just born to different mothers. The only difference between us was our appearances. Our hair and height. Otherwise we were exactly the same.

" We were admitted to the Hospital of mental illnesses, a brand new hospital on Prince Street, New York. Our fathers were the ones who put us in there, our mothers didn't even know about it. The doctor was someone from England and everyone thought he would be brilliant, but he wasn't."

Lilly's eyebrows scrunched up. Without even thinking about it I walked over to her and put my arm around her, she automatically sunk into my body, fitting like a glove against me.

" The man, Bernard Collins, he wasn't what people thought he would be. Me being older, I tried to protect you Aly. I tired to keep you safe, like I had promised."

She started to shake her head.

" But I couldn't."

" That man was a monster, he ruined the lives of those in the hospital. He was a sadistic bastard who loved to see us all in pain."

Alice froze for a minute, her eyes glazing over. Lilly just looked and held her hand, like she knew what was going on.

I let Alice's vision cloud my mind.

_A cold room, greyish white walls surrounding a tiny girl dressed in rags. White taters almost dripping off her small, painfully thin frame. She looked up as she heard the heavy metal door opening. Pushed through was a girl, taller but much thinner than the smaller girl. _

_The person who had pushed her through gruffly spoke. _

" _That'll teach you to refuse the Doc."_

_Then he slammed the door shut. _

_The smaller girl crawled towards the taller girl. _

" _Lil?" she asked. _

" _Hey Aly." the older girl croaked. _

" _What did they do to you this time?"_

" _Electric shocks and beatings, but they were only light, don't worry Hun."_

_The smaller girl looked over the elder, her skin was a mitch match of bruising skin, and she could see the older, yellow bruises from beatings days and weeks ago. _

Alice's vision ended and for that I was glad, I didn't want to see this angel in pain any longer.

Lilly smiled at Alice.

" That was us a week into our stay at the hospital." she whispered.

" Wait." I said. " How did you know what Alice saw?"

* * *

JPOV

I wondered how she was taking the news. Bella hadn't overreacted or tried to run from me at all, quite the opposite actually. It was like she was genuinely pleased and thrilled by the news. Then again I suppose it might have been the imprinting part, not the I-turn-into-a-gaint-shaggy-dog/wolf thing. I shook my head, even if she had accepted me now, fur and all, could and would she accept me after all the danger I'm going to put her through. After all the danger I have already put her through? My mind was a blur of thoughts and images, Bella's face in a range of different emotions. I could see her pushing me away because of what I am, because she didn't want to get hurt.

_But she isn't like that. _

How would you know?

_Because you know what Bella is really like. _

Yeh, and if she had any sense of self-preservation-

_Which you know she doesn't. _

She does-

_Don't even try to tell me that she does, because you know that it's a lie. _

But she does have some sense of self-preservation-

_How many times do I have to tell you! She doesn't! Bella will put others before herself before she even thinks about what is best for her. _

Well, I'll make sure she is sure about what she will do with me, I can't let her regret anything. I don't want her to regret anything with me.

_Then just let her be and just be happy with her. You know that she can read you like a book, just like you can read her like a book. _

What do you mean?

_I mean that she will always know when you are upset. Your eyes are so easy to read to her, as hers are to you. _

So…you mean if I act differently, she'll know.

_Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!_

Oh…

_Oh…what?_

I guess I'll just have to see what her reaction is over the next few days, and if she wants to back out and leave, then I'll…let her.

_No you won't. _

I will, I'll do the right thing and let her go.

_But what if the right thing for her is to be with you? What are you going to do then buddy boy?_

I'll…I'll…I'll see what she wants to do.

_And you'll do the right thing and keep her by your side. Won't you…?_

Yes. I don't think I could bear it if she left me.

_Ata boy. _

I shook my head again, not really knowing how to answer to that. I walked through the door and pulled Bella gently with me. She offered me no resistance but she gripped my hand tighter. I listened closely to the noises in the house, I could hear Billy snoring. I laughed under my breath. Billy was sound asleep and Bells looked like she was about to follow him.

I took pity on her and thought about where I could put her, but all I wanted was to do was to put her into my own bed. I wanted to keep her beside me at all times now, now that I didn't have to leave her anymore, I really wanted to make up for lost time.

" Come one Bells, let's get you to bed."

I looked down at Bella, her eyes closing slowly.

" But, Jake. I don't have anything to wear." She answered in a hushed voice.

I noticed that she only had the clothes on her back.

Shit.

In my haste to get Bella out of the house, we had forgotten to get her any clothes for the night.

" You can have one of my t-shirts and anything you can find in my drawers."

* * *

BPOV

_Drawers, hey? Well I know what I hope to find down there…_

Not there! He meant chest of drawers!

_Spoil sport._

Yeh, I know.

_Well, just think…you get to spend the night with him…_

And Billy.

_Bah…I forgot about him…_

I gathered.

_Still…_

What…?

_Well I was just thinking…_

What were you 'just' thinking?

_About Jacob getting dressed…_

_What_ about Jake getting dressed?

_Well that after his growth spurt…his clothes might be a little…tight. _

Oh…My…God.

An image came into my mind, Jacob standing next to his bed in a tight wife beater, showing off his sculpted chest. Those perfect pecks, that tight, glorious eight back. My eyes travelled lazily down to his tight, low hanging pants. Showing that mouth watering v and the dark treasure trail that I was dieing to follow. All too slowly, he turned displaying his magnificent ass to me, encased in a thin fabric that was just begging to be torn off.

_Ha, now tell me that the idea of spending the night with Jacob hasn't got…assets. _

I didn't deny the fact that Jake has…assets. Speaking of which, my God, what an ass.

Jacob had turned from me, obviously thinking I was going to get something to wear and then go and change. But the sight before me…I just couldn't leave. His jeans were so tight, they encased that wonderful ass beautifully. I was shaken out of my drooling when Jacob called out to me.

" Bells?"

I shook myself and smiled.

Jake grinned at me.

" See something you like?"

_Oh God yes…_

I agree, fucking amazing.

" Umm…I…umm." I stuttered.

Jacob chuckled softly at me. I blushed and bit my lip, trying my hardest to not look like a tomato. Unfortunately for me, I still did. I turned around to the drawers and took out a big white t-shirt of Jake's and then he threw a pair of grey yoga pants at me, still smiling.

" I'll go and get dressed." I murmured.

He chuckled at me as I walked to the hall and into the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, my god did I look a sight for sore eyes. My hair was a mess, my eyes were bloodshot and my skin was dirty and muddy from being tossed around by the…vampires. I shuddered, that was why their skin was so cold and hard. I remembered the story of the cold ones and the protectors. I knew that Jacob was one of the protectors, he couldn't be anything but a protector, all he ever did in his life was protect me. And now he would protect me for the rest of our lives, we were soul mates, I had him by my side for my life.

Huffing I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I looked closely at the mirror and saw that my face was covered in grime. I sighed and began to wash my face with cool water. It was refreshing and I fell so much better. Carefully, I peeled off my clothes, trying very hard not to press down on the sore spots on my sides. I looked down and saw the bruises where Demetri's hands had been around my waist. I winced when I carefully pressed my fingertips against the already purple/bluish flesh. God was I tender. I'd just have to be careful. I got dressed as quickly as I could then, already missing Jacob.

I went to the window in Jacob's room and looked up at the stars, through the clear sky I could see nearly all of the stars by now.

" Jake?"

" Humm?"

I looked and saw that he hadn't turned to me, he was still routing through his wardrobe looking for something. I smiled and turned back to the stars.

" Do you remember when we were little, and we would climb to the roof of your house and watch the stars?"

" Yeh, I remember."

" The stars are looking bright tonight Jake."

" Are they?"

" Yeh…"

I bit my lip and wondered if he would hear me moving. As silently as I could I moved to the open window and reached up to where the roof used to lean over the window. It was still there. I grinned and slowly pulled myself up onto the window ledge. I used the trick Jacob had taught me. With my legs over the side, so it was just myself hanging from the roof, I swung myself backwards and then used my momentum to arch my back and almost crawl backwards onto the roof. I stayed still for a moment, straining my ears to hear if Jake had heard me. He obviously hadn't because I heard him still rummaging in his wardrobe.

I grinned again and slowly and as silently as I could I pulled myself up to where the chimney was. Where we would always go to see the most stars. I leant back onto the chimney and sighed.

Only then did Jacob notice that I wasn't in the room with him.

" Bells?" He called.

" Bella?!"

I quickly slid down the roof and caught the gutter in time to stop myself from falling over the edge. My head hung over and I smiled slyly at Jake.

" Heya Jakey." I giggled.

" Bella." Jake sighed.

I bit my lip, I knew that Jake didn't want to leave me because of the imprint. I felt sorry for doing that to him, I really didn't want him to feel that I didn't feel the same way as him.

" What are you doing honey?" he asked with affection, his eyes soft.

I gasped faintly, he called me honey!

_Oh, shut up. _

You, why do you always pop up when I don't want to hear you?

_Because that's when I want to pop up. _

Well can you do me a favour?

_Depends on what it is sweet cheeks._

Leave me alone until I need you.

_You need me every minute of every day honey. _

Well right now I don't need you.

_If you say so. _

I do.

_Fine. _

Fine.

_Are you mocking me? _

Oh just shut the hell up will you!

" I just wanted to see the stars." I answered him honestly.

Jacob sighed.

" Next time tell me where you're going please?" I saw in his eyes just how much he cared for me, and just how much he wanted to keep me safe. I wondered briefly if the imprint meant that he had no free will, that he was as much immersed in a fascination of me as I was him.

I nodded.

" I will, I promise."

He sighed and let out a small chuckle.

" Will you come up with me?" I asked.

He smiled, but hesitated.

" Umm…Bells?"

" Yeh?"

" Can I get dressed first?"

I gasped and blushed. Jacob winked at me and walked back into the room. Realising that he was going to get dressed I pulled myself back up onto the roof. I heard his deep chuckle from inside the room. Then, reluctantly I returned my gaze to the stars. I thought about how my life had changed so quickly and so dramatically within such a short space of time. How Jacob had come into my life, and how he had opened my eyes to a world that was so distant yet so close to me. I was glad about this, about how I had not only met him again, but how I now was allowed to spend the rest of my life at his side. How the world had changed around me to show me something so wonderful in a different world so full of difference and violence.

" Bells." Jacob called.

I looked down to the drainpipe and saw Jacob swing himself up unto the roof. I saw the muscles in his back flex and move with each of his movements. He turned to face me and he smiled wickedly. I bit my lip and smiled back, slowly he crawled to me and with his wolfish like abilities he scaled the roof with much more grace and ease than he would have before. I shuddered a little when I saw just how unlike the old Jake he was, but he was more like Jake than ever before. He had the same laugh, the same smile and the same heart.

My smile was even wider when I thought of that. He was my Jacob, was always was and always will be.

My Jake.

" Bella? Bells?"

I heard him calling out to me, I blinked and let my eyes focus and saw his large hand waving in front of my face.

" You okay? Where'd you go Hun?" He asked softly, his voice full of gentle concern.

" Just thinking, don't worry."

" About what?" Jake asked as he shifted so he could sit beside me.

" How I've changed, how you've changed." I shrugged my shoulders, wondering how much we would change after this, after all the wolf stuff and the whole new world I was being introduced to.

" Yeh, I know I've changed a lot Bells, but I still the same old Jake."

Jacob's arm came to rest on my shoulders, he pulled me gently to my side.

" I know, I was just thinking about how much you've changed physically and how I've changed too."

Jake smiled at me and I felt him nuzzle my neck, his warm breath fanning over my collarbone.

" I'll always be the same Bells. No matter what we look like on the outside, we'll still be Jake and Bells."

" Always." I promised him.

" Always." Jake promised back to me.

I lent into him and let myself be engulfed by his heat. Together we stared up into the ink black sky, and gazed at the endless amount of stars. The ivory whiteness of them was so bright and alive, small, but powerful beacons of light. The children of the moon, shining just as brightly as it, and holding as much beauty as the moon. I sighed in content as I nuzzled my head against Jake's chest, feeling at home at last.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew was Jacob's hands carefully holding me to his chest, as he did so his hands grazed the bruises on my ribs. I hissed in pain, trying to hold it back but Jake noticed. He cocked an eyebrow at me, silently asking me what was wrong. I smiled back, trying to cover it up as nothing. Jake didn't drop it though, his hands carefully went back to rest over my bruises. I gasped and bit my lip to hold in a hiss at the twinge of pain.

" Bella." he said, I could hear the gentle warning in his voice.

He wanted to know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't tell him, I couldn't let it ruin this perfect night.

I shook my head, and smiled at him again.

" It's fine, really."

" Bells…" He warned, his voice low.

I knew he wouldn't let up, now that I had his attention he wanted to know and he wouldn't stop asking until he knew. I bit my lip nervously and then sighed when I saw the resolve in his eyes.

" I'm just a little tender after what happened."

" With the leeches?" he asked.

I simply nodded. Jacob's eyebrows met in an angry v in the middle of his forehead, I really wanted to put my fingertips there and sooth the angry creases out, but I knew better than to do such a thing when he was this upset. When we were younger, he had always had a problem with his anger and I was sure he still had trouble controlling his anger.

" Can I see Bells?"

I nodded and carefully lifted Jake's oversized t-shirt past my bottom two ribs, showing him the bruises. Even though I couldn't see much in the dark, Jacob could obviously see perfectly fine because he gasped as soon as he saw the marks. What didn't help my situation was the fact that my skin was as pale as ivory, making the marks look even worse than they really were. Ever so carefully, he laid his hands on the marks, his skin barely touching mine, leaving a shock of static electricity shooting between us at his almost touch.

" Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He whispered.

" I didn't want you to worry." I whispered back, biting my lip.

" Well I'm worrying now." Jacob's voice was slightly louder and rougher than before. His eyes were darker and I could almost feel his anger, the air was thick with tension and .

He was shaking, his hands shaking on my skin, his frame moving with tremors.

" Are you mad at me?" I whispered, trying to not show my nervousness through my voice. I wasn't scared that he would phase, but I was scared that he would hate me for keeping this from him.

" Why would I be mad at you Bells?" he spoke gently, but I could sense the slight tremor of anger in his voice.

" Because I didn't tell you." I said quietly.

" I'm not mad at that honey." he spoke softly, obviously realising that he was raising his voice.

" Then what are you mad at?"

" What he did to you, that leech should not have held you so tightly. He almost killed you!" Jacob burst.

I shrunk back away from Jake, scared of his reaction. Scared of what he thought of me, but now I felt that small sliver of fear that he would hurt me.

And I hated myself for it.

* * *

JPOV

My God.

That leech was going to die, how dare he hurt my Bells!

_You felt the pain as much as she did. _

Yes, but I'm stronger than her and I heal quickly.

_Then how come you didn't notice that his grip was strong enough to bruise. _

Because I was too cornered with Bella's safety.

My hands shook and I clenched them into fists. I shut my eyes, tightly blocking out the vision of Bella injured. I couldn't lose control with her so near to me, a image of Emily ran through my head, I saw the look of absolute horror and fear as she saw Sam shudder, close to changing, as close as I was now. I tried not to picture Bella in Emily's place, but I couldn't help it. It came almost too easily. I could feel a tear threatening to escape me but I held it back. I couldn't let Bella see how wound up I was.

Slowly I opened my eyes again and saw a look of fear and horror on Bella's face.

No.

_You idiot!_

" Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me and I saw the tears build up in her eyes.

" Oh, Bella."

I pulled her into my now still arms and held her as close as I could without hurting her. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my lips there, feeling her soft skin beneath my lips.

" I would never hurt you like that Bella. I promise you, I will never do that honey."

I felt Bella nod slowly beneath me. Then we just sat together sharing our thoughts and emotions without words because they weren't needed, we could tell what the other was going through and I felt terrible for doing that to Bella. And she knew that I did. And that's what reassured me the most.

* * *

BPOV

We stayed together for a while, watching the sun set and the listening to the wind blowing through the trees, the noise claming and relaxing. I sighed and buried my face deeper into Jake's chest, wanting to get as close as I could to him. He seemed to feel the same way as he tightened his grip on me and kissed my forehead again, then he trailed his lips down my face.

My breath was coming fast as Jacob's lips brushed against my cheek. I could feel my heart ready to burst out from my chest, I was sure he could hear it as I could hear his. Only Jake's heart was slower than mine, it was still faster than usual. Finally he came to stop at the corner of my mouth.

He looked between my eyes and my lips. Our eyes met and slowly we leaned towards each other. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt Jake's warm breath on my face. Then his warm lips pressed against my own, they were soft, warm and pliable against my lips. It was a sweet kiss, the perfect first kiss. We sighed as we parted.

Jacob smirked and I bit my lip to try and hide my own smirk. He raised his left hand and cupped my cheek softly then, he tilted my face to his again and captured my lips in his own. This kiss was different from the first one, this one was not as soft, it was hard and full of hidden desire and frustration. I melted into him as Jake's arms came around me and held me to him. His lips parted against mine and I kissed his bottom lip, I felt him smile and he bit my lip slightly. I growled in the back of my throat in return.

He chuckled and growled back at me, but in his chest. It sent shivers up my spine and sent my stomach into a tight coil. I hummed in agreement as he pulled me to his chest as he lay me down. Hesitantly and carefully I felt his tongue probe at the parting in my lips. I let him in and felt the tip of his tongue touch my own. Our tongues battled for dominance and after a while of fighting him, I let him win and succumbed to him. Loving the feeling of his strong and warm lips pressed so closely to my own.

I brushed my fingers through his hair, and buried them in his ebony locks. So caught up in the moment, I tugged on his hair slightly, not really knowing I was doing so. Jake's passion was ignited by that single tug, his lips moved in a frenzy down the column of my neck and I gasped at the strange sensation it sent throughout my body. I moaned when his lips met a particularly soft part of my neck and he pressed more firmly to me, growling deep in his chest. I purred back as his hot hands explored my back and my ass.

Oh God!

_An ass man. _

My Jacob was…

_An ass man. _

My god!

I attacked him with passion now as I felt his hands grip my ass firmly. My god, that was such a turn on! I pulled his face back to mine and claimed his lips, I was soon dominated but I hadn't a care in the world. Soon, though, I was running out of breath and before Jacob could pull away, I bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. The growl that rumbled through him was amazingly deep and…male.

We pulled apart, both of us gasping for breath. Goofy, silly grins on our faces. I giggled at him and his goofy grin just widened.

" My little she-wolf." He said affectionately.

I smiled back up at him and let him pull me gently to his chest. I sighed and placed a light kiss on his chest before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Filled with wolves, food, hot sweet kisses and three little black haired children.

And was woken to Jacob shaking me gently. I looked up at him and saw him take in our surroundings with a careful eye.

His nostrils flared, he had smelt something. My eyes darted around, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see much. But I was surprised when I saw to the end of the roof as clear as day. It must be what Jake was telling me about, with the imprint.

He looked down at me and pulled me against his chest, his warm arms beneath me. Cradling me to him.

" We've got to go, now."

I looked at him with a confused frown, what was wrong?

" Vampire."

* * *

EPOV

The angel beside me stiffened and she turned to face me.

_Because I can understand powers and experience them when in action. _

" You know I can read minds?"

_Yes. _

" Do you know about Jasper too?"

_Of course, his is quite a useful gift to have. _

I chuckled and looked at the angel, she was so beautiful.

Wait! Did she hear that?

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Wanting to see her looking at me with wide eyes, so that I could just kiss her and claim her as mine already.

I shook my head to clear it, lord only a few moments in her presence and I was already losing my manners. But she showed no signs of hearing my thoughts and I sighed, relaxing slightly.

" Umm? Hello? Not all of us have superpowers that allow us to converse silently! What are you two on about?" Emmett the ever helpful brother called out.

The angel chuckled and I saw a row of perfect white teeth, I looked into her eyes and saw they were a perfect golden colour. She was a vegetarian! Perfect. I beamed at her when she turned to look at me. Obviously she had heard that comment as I had started to see what she preferred hunting.

Out of the blue Alice called out,

" Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I looked over and saw that she was hugging Esme and Carlisle repeatedly. Jasper laughed at his wife and sent her claming vibes, they didn't really help much, Alice was too happy with what she had seen.

Interested, I looked into Alice's mind and saw her vision.

She had seen Carlisle and Esme welcome Lilly to our home and ask if she would stay with us. I could have jumped for joy. I was elated, I was over the moon. I wide grin would have been plastered to my face if I had not bit my lip. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow at me.

_Why are you suddenly so happy Edward? It's like you've taken all of Alice's energy and doubled it. And what's with all the love all of a sudden?_

I was saved from answering when Alice burst.

" So Lilly, what would you like your room to look like?" Alice asked, with an obvious buzz.

After that I tuned out. Lilly…there was something about the flower and the beautiful vampire next to me that floated in Alice's mind. The same word and an image that wasn't very clear, or was it a memory…?

* * *

JPOV

I watched her as she fell asleep. I saw her beautiful long lashes shadowing over her high cheekbones. Her skin dusted with some slight freckles that I remembered only came out in the summer. I sighed in contentment and smiled down at my imprint. My other half.

Then, I smelt them, coming closer. Those bastard vampires, what the fuck did they want now?

Carefully, I shook Bella awake, making sure she was fully awake I took a quick breath again, reassuring myself of how many there were and if they were really the Cullens. I looked down at Bells and scooped her up in my arms.

" We've got to go, now."

She looked at me in confusion.

" Vampire." I explained, her eyes grew wide and she clung to me.

With that small movement, I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her, my mate. To guard her from everything in my, our world. This world so closely pushed against her old one, but now that she knew about all of this, she was in more danger than if she had been innocently oblivious to it. Now vampires had a reason to hurt her, not only for-I shuddered-food, but also because she was the mate of a werewolf and she new of the existence of vampires. Bella was mine and I'd be damned before I would let anything hurt her. I knew my girl was tough, but vampires were one thing I was not going to let her take on her own.

I took a deep breath, trying to establish the vampires' position and I sighed with relief when I noticed that they were at the boundary line. We were downwind of them and their sent had carried in the wind to all of La Push. Holding Bella tightly against my chest I slid down the roof until I was at the gutter, thinking of getting her inside the house. I stopped when I heard an urgent and commanding howl.

Sam.

Damn it!

I looked down at Bells and gently kissed the top of her head, no time to lock her in the house.

" Bells, I'll just be a second, okay? I need to check in and see what's going on. Stay here, if you hear me shouting, run." I whispered to her.

" But…"

I shook my head and placed my hand over her lips.

" I don't know what's going on Bella, we could have a vampire war on our hands, I just don't know okay? But right now, in fact, every time something like this happens I need you to promise me the same thing. If I tell you to hide, you hide, if I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to point a gun at me, please do it. Bella, I need you to promise me this. Please, if not for my sake, then Charlie's and Renée's. I need you to keep living no matter what."

Bella nodded back without a word.

I quickly pressed my lips to hers.

" Be safe Bells."

I took one final look at her before I slid down from the roof and jumped to the ground, landing in a perfect crouch. Then I ran to the cover of the woods nearby, where I had phased for Bella earlier. I shed my cut off quickly and, upon hearing the growls and howls once again, I phased, jumping in mid air and automatically saw Sam, Paul and Jared were with the leeches already.

_Jacob, get here now and bring Bella with you._

_What! I'm not letting her near them. _

_JACOB! _Embry shouted at me, trying to get me to see the importance of the situation. I looked into his mind and saw that he was running the perimeter around them, he was a warning if the other bloodsuckers got to close.

_I'm sorry Jake but we need her here. They can look at her now instead of her having to go without you. _

_But Sam what about those other vamps, they haven't left yet!_

_Jacob I know, but that's a risk we'll have to take. There has been an addition to the Cullen's. _

_WHAT! They bit someone!_

_No, they didn't. She's an old friend of the pixie. But that's not important, the important thing is that she can sense powers and tell us what they are. _

_You mean…_

_Yes._

_But…I can't!_

_You can and you will Jacob. _

_Sam…she's…_

_I know what she is and who she is, we won't let her be hurt. _

I sighed.

_Alright, we'll be there soon._

I was referring to the clearing in Sam's mind.

_Good. _

I phased back quickly, not wanting to leave Bella alone for much longer.

I ran to my house, pulling on my cut offs and I took deep breaths, hoping that she was alone. I was glad when I could smell no one else, not even dad had gotten up to see what the commotion was, and he was still snoring peacefully away. I swung myself up onto the roof and Bella automatically jumped into my lap and held onto me as tightly as she could.

"Sam called a pack meeting. They want me to bring you too." I said softly as I ran my fingers through her hair.

" The Cullens are there, they think that they can find out what it is you can do. You know, put a name to it." I explained, hoping that she would fall asleep so I didn't have to take her with me.

She looked up at me and sniffed.

" Okay."

I almost closed my eyes, this girl had to be a part of my imagination. She had just agreed to go with me, a werewolf no less, to a remote clearing where more werewolves and bloodsucking vampires waited.

I nodded at her and together I swung us into my room. Carefully, I placed her on her feet and kissed the top of her head.

" Go and get some clothes on. Hurry." I whispered.

* * *

Ohh....so who is Lily? What do the Cullen's want with the pack? What's that memory that Alice can't remember?  
What'd you think? Please review. XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Hey my lovely readers! I'm so sorry but this is going to have to be a short one! But Chapter 10 will be longer, promise. Just give me some time to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter and the stry so far!  
We've almost reached 130 reviews! Please read and review, i love to hear what you think. Btw, i've said that i will now except reviews from those of you who haven't got an account. Please write something, but please no flames.

This chapter is dedicated to Amey. Thank you hun!

* * *

BPOV

I hurried, I moved as fast as I could to get dressed, well to try and find some clothes might help first. I mused silently to myself. And it was only when I was scrambling around Jake's room that I realised how late it was. I looked outside and saw the inky black night sky.

Why hadn't I realised that before?

_Because before you were focusing on something else, something more… entertaining. _

Yeh…Entertaining, ha.

_You're right…so much more than entertaining. _

Oh, shut up.

_Alright…don't get your panties in a twist. _

For God's sake!

_You know you can't blame me when you know I'm right. _

I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.

_You just did, ha!_

Fuck off.

_Can't, if you haven't noticed, I'm you!_

Then at least shut the fuck up!

_Fine. _

Thank God for that.

I shook myself and tried to clear my head. This voice was really starting to get on my nerves. Even if it was just a crazy hallucination in my brain, this crazy hallucination was one of the worst, and I wanted to be rid of it, and soon.

_Hey!_

What did I just tell you?

…

Well?

_Fine, shutting up. _

If it was really that late, Charlie should have called to check in by now, unless Billy already called him and told him not to worry. Billy would have done something like that, he was always thinking before anything really happened, the planning old man of La Push. I chuckled and smiled at the thought of Billy, he was like my second dad. It was so easy to forget some times, that they weren't actually family, almost, but not quite. I smiled and continued to look for my clothes. I heard a deep chuckle and I saw Jacob come up behind me and hand me a clean shirt and my jeans. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Thanks Jake." I whispered.

I gently kissed his cheek and then I hurried to the bathroom. I undressed and then dressed so quickly I was sure I was going to fall on my ass, but I surprised myself when I didn't and that I actually got dressed quicker than I think I ever have. Maybe the threat of vampires had something to do with it. I rushed back into Jacob's room and was met by the sight of Jake, crouched, looking ready to jump at a moments notice on the window ledge, I didn't know whether I should go to him or if I should leave him be. His body was so poised and ready, so taught and tight that he looked like a loaded gun, ready to be fired. It was magnificent to watch, but my ogling was noticed and all too quickly Jake was on his feet and walking to me. Not that I was complaining or anything. Because as soon as he reached me, he bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

His lips against mine with a fiery passion, his intensity was a little overpowering, but it was Jake, it was in his blood. His body was not touching mine, and because of that, it was like the kiss was more intense. The feeling of only being able to feel Jacob's lips against my own, was exhilarating and left me breathless when he pulled away. I looked up to his smug smile and I bit my lip and smiled back. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to sooth the raging blush on my cheeks, it didn't help when Jake ran his fingertips down my cheeks. He bent and brushed his lips to my forehead.

" Come on, we've got to go." he said, his breath brushed against my skin, rising goosebumps.

I nodded and quickly latched onto his hand, allowing him to pull me with him. Pulling me outside and with him into the forest. He turned to me and let go of my hand, leaving me there while he phased. I turned away from him, giving him privacy while he stripped and phased. I could hear the tearing noise that gave me shivers, the thought of seeing him phase running through my mind, seeing the russet brown fur blossom over his skin.

I still found it hard to believe that all of that fur could fit inside of Jacob. When I could no longer hear the noise of flesh ripping, he came up to me, his muzzle brushing up against my stomach. I smiled down at him and hesitantly patted his giant head, my fingers combing through his fur. I may be human but when I stroked him, the sent of the woods and wolf was stronger and surrounded the air around us. He whimpered and lay down on his belly, slowly I climbed onto his back and together we raced through the under bush.

I gripped onto his fur, praying that I wouldn't fall off of him. A deep sound like a chuckle came from Jake as he felt my thighs grip him tighter. I laughed with him, but my laughter was cut short when Jake started to sprint. I yelped and held on tighter, burying my face into his fur, Jake just laughed at me.

* * *

JPOV

I felt Bella pull on my fur, I laughed at her attempts to hold on, like I would let her fall off. I raced through the forest, blurs of green and brown, yet at the same time, perfect images in my mind because I need what my surroundings looked like. Feeling Bella's warmth on my back calmed me, knowing she was safe with me. I needed to keep her safe, to keep my imprint safe, it was a drive that kept me going, that kept me believing that seeing the Cullens and meeting with them now was a good idea. I had to find out what is was she could do, if it was powerful, powerful enough to hurt Bella. If it was the I wanted to know how I could help her with it, I could see her now, using it to send Quil flat on his ass. Just like she did before.

_Hey! I resent that. _

I laughed silently, Quil. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

_She knocked me over once, that was all. _

_Yeh, 'cause you pissed her off. By the way, next time, don't get so damn close to my imprint. _

_Sorry! Alright I know, but you know what I'm like. _

_I know, but I was still within a few hours of imprinting, the wolf in me was still out. _

_Yeh, I know, sorry man. _

_Its okay. _

As I ran, I smelt the pack, smelt everything. My ears picked up all the noises within around several miles of myself. The further away the noise was, the less clear it sounded. I had Quil on my left, Embry who had switched with Leah for the perimeter, was now on my right. I felt Bella shift on my back, maybe she had heard them, or seen them. From what I was seeing, I was sure that Bella was getting the effects of the imprint. I knew she could see better because when we were up on the roof, she didn't strain her eyes to see me, whereas a normal human would have done so.

_Hey, Jake?_

Quil brought me out of my musing.

_Yeh Quil?_

_What was it like? Imprinting on Bella?_

I chuckled.

_Want to see?_

_Sure. _

So I showed him, I showed him seeing Bella through my eyes the moment I imprinted on her and I gave him a taste of the emotions I was feeling when I did imprint on her. And the idiot fell on his ass.

_Motherfucker!_

I laughed at him as he sat shaking his head, trying to clear it.

_Damn! That was intense. _

_You got that right. _

_Quil! Jacob! Stop fooling around and get your asses here. _

I shuddered from the deep alpha tone in his voice, or rather thoughts.

_Coming. _We answered, well grumbled. I heard Embry laughing at us. If I had been human I would have flicked him the bird.

_You wish Jake. _

When we arrived I was assaulted by the rotting corpse like smell of the vampires. I winced slightly from the almost gut wrenching stench, and phased as soon as Bella had jumped off of me, after I had pulled my cut offs on I held Bella closer to me, hoping to keep her safe. If she didn't have to leave my side we would be fine. I told myself.

In the clearing stood the coven of bloodsuckers next to my pack. Quil and Embry were flanking me again, they were my wingmen and we were always together, our bond as brothers was only stronger from being in the pack together.

Suddenly, as the wind changed I smelt a fresh sent and my eyes automatically sought out who it belonged to. I saw her standing next to the ginger haired leech. She was obviously a vegetarian from her golden eyes, which I was thankful for. She was dressed differently from the other leeches, this leech actually looked like she wasn't a pounce and she looked like a vampire. Rough around the edges.

Even though I knew who they were, it didn't mean I wasn't happy with Bella being here. My she-wolf was in a lot of danger at the moment, and it freaked the hell out of me, I didn't want to be an overprotective nitwit but I just wanted her to be safe. Slowly, I drew Bella behind my back, so she was protected by the pack. I knew that the blood of humans was still strong to them, if they smelt it out in the open that would be all it would take for them to snap. The ginger leech snorted, I frowned at him.

_You doofus, what is he? _

A vampire.

_Correct, and what do some vamps have? _

An annoying smell?

_No, I said some, not all. There's a difference. _

Umm…powers?

_Well done. _

But what…Oh, mind reader.

" Yes, Jacob." he answered.

I just glared at him.

" Although…" his gaze turned to Bella. " It seems there is an exception to it."

I raised an questioning eyebrow, Bella? What about her? Could this have something to do with her…power?

As ginger…I mean…Edward's head turned to me, obviously hearing my thoughts, I heard a collective gasp come from the group of bloodsuckers. Sam came to my side and stood in front of Bella as well. I was glad at least one of my brothers wanted to help my imprint.

I snarled as all of the leeches attention was now turned to Bella. They were all too close for comfort. Sam placed a calming and restricting hand on my shoulder. I calmed somewhat, knowing that Bella wasn't in any immediate danger with…nearly…every member of the pack here. I briefly wondered where Leah was and why she hadn't come. Surely she couldn't hate Bella so quickly? They have barely even looked at each other. I shook it off and faced the gin…Edward as he raised an eyebrow.

" Jacob, what did you mean by 'power'?" he asked.

_Power, obviously. _

He raised another annoyed eyebrow.

I sighed, _I'll show you. _

I remembered that afternoon…Christ had it only been then?

I remembered seeing Quil with Bella, remembered the anger I had felt and how the wolf within me had reacted. I had to hold back the growl that naturally tried to escape from my chest at the memory at seeing my imprint uncomfortable and seeing one of my brothers as the reason why she was uncomfortable. I showed him how Bella had calmed me down and how she had knocked Quil over, but not me. I remembered the feeling of the energy going through me.

I looked up to see Edward's eyes wide open in shock.

_Yeah, I know. _

He cleared his throat and began talking to the leader, Carlisle. Sam looked at me and asked silently if now was the time, I nodded my head. One good thing about being in a pack was that although we could communicate through our thoughts as wolves, we could get the drift of what we were all thinking. With the simple raise of an eyebrow or a look in the eyes. like if we were wolves, except without the mind link.

" Carlisle, this is Bella. Jacob's imprint and the girl I spoke to you about." Sam stepped to the side, showing Bella to the vampires, but keeping her behind us.

Carlisle nodded and smiled at Bella.

" Hello Bella. It is very nice to meet you in more peaceful circumstances."

Bella nodded in reply, I don't think she was comfortable enough to talk yet while the vampires were here.

He smiled and looked at Sam again.

" You said on the phone that the power only manifested while she was angry."

Sam nodded, " Yes."

Carlisle grinned.

" Must still be in the early stages, tell me Bella, has anything like this ever happened before?"

Bella shook her head and bit her lip nervously.

" Lilly, would you mind?" Carlisle asked.

The gothic chick nodded and took a step forward, but slowly, so as not to startle us. Smart. She'd been around for a while, no new born vampire would be this relaxed around us. Christ even the Cullens were tense at times, the blonde dude was sometimes just so still you would think he was a statue.

" Hi Bella." She greeted Bells. " I'm not going to hurt you and I promise it wont hurt a bit, you won't even know I'm doing anything."

Again Bella nodded.

" What is it your going to do?" Bells asked hesitantly. Her voice was quiet but the vampire heard it without any trouble.

The gothic one smiled.

" I'm going to sense your power, its like a snake tasting the air around it. I'm going to…taste…I suppose is the best word to use, the air around you. That's how I can tell what your gift is."

Bella nodded her understanding.

The vamp took a deep breath and looked at Bella, really looked at her. After a few moments she relaxed, her whole posture decreasing, Edward ran forward and caught her, too quick for human eyes, before she fell. I was shocked to say the least, I had never even seen a vampire stumble or faint. I didn't think they could.

" Bella is very hard to read." the vamp murmured. She took a deep breath before smiling at Bella.

" It seems Bella not only has a physical shield but also a mental shield." The gothic looking one said. " Both are very strong."

What the fuck?

* * *

So.....what'd you think? I know that answered a few questions that you guys have been asking, hopefully the rest will be answered in the next few chapters. Btw, if you have any ideas that you would like to see in here, your very welcome to tell me. I'll see what magic i can preform! Of course i will say who idea each one was, just so you know, i don't steal ideas.  
Please review!!  
Thank you to everyone!!!!!  
See you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy! I know, before you say anything it has been a while since i updated, but now i have! By the way, thank you so much for all your reviews, we've got 140! Thank you, lets see if we can get 150 for this one. I'm writing at this very moment the next chapter, but i'm very busy at the moment. Please see the comment at the bottom of the page. Thanks once again all my lovely readers!  
Hope you enjoy this.  
XX

* * *

BPOV

Hushed whispers travelled around the clearing, both from the pack and from the vampires. The blonde one, who was obviously the leader of the vampires spoke up his curiosity.

" Do you mind if we try something Bella? I promise we will not harm you in anyway." Carlisle asked. I had remembered his name from first meeting him and from Sam calling him. I wondered if Sam and Carlisle conversed often, they seemed to know each other well. They didn't call each other names nor did they try to pick arguments with each other as I was sure the pack was trying to do with the coven. The way that the boys were sizing up the others from the coven was a little disconcerting. I mean, yes I knew the pack could take on the vampires, it was what they existed for, but that doesn't mean I wasn't worried about what would happen. I mean, if something went wrong now, and I was hurt, would that start a feud? Would I be able to stop it?

I nodded my consent slowly. Wondering what they would be doing, would they try and get me angry? To see what I could do? And what did the vampire, Lily, mean when she said mental shield?

" Jasper, would you mind?" Carlisle asked the tall, dirty blonde vampire. I looked and saw that this vampire was startling beautiful, then again all of them were. He looked rough, like he should be dealing with cars, farming, horses, you know, manual labour.

" Hey Bella, this won't hurt a bit, okay? I'm just going to see if I can feel your emotions, its what I do, I'm an empath."

I just nodded.

Jasper smiled at me. He had a slight southern accent, Texan I think, his drawl was so obvious. A moment later his smile was bigger, his startling white teeth shining in the dim light.

" Carlisle I can feel her emotions, but I can feel the barrier around her. I can't explain it, it's like a filter on her feelings. I can feel the emotion but not to the full extent."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

" I thought so. I am also assuming that when Bella puts up her physical shield, you wont be able to feel her emotions at all."

Carlisle was quite for a while, if he had had a beard or goatee, he would have been stroking it.

" I wonder? Jasper what about the other way around?"

Jasper smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Sure. Bella don't worry but I'm going to see if I can send you some emotions. You should feel a sudden burst of happiness, okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

" Got it."

The little pixie like vampire went and stood by Jasper's side.

" Don't worry Bella, you'll enjoy this."

I smiled and then looked up to Jake. I felt his hand hold onto mine in a tighter warmer grip and got his meaning instantly. _I'm here, I'll always be here for you. _I answered him with a smile that said, _thank you. _

I looked back at Jasper and gave him a nod. He smirked and a small look of concentration crossed over his face. I waited for the happiness to come, I waited to feel as the pixie vampire looked. He frown deepened and I could tell that he was having some trouble, after a while I felt happy. It was slight but it was there, it was enough to bring a small smile to my face.

Jasper took a step back as though to steady himself. He smiled and laughed, but his laugh was tired, like a fat man's humour at his effort. Saying, why did I put myself up for this? I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper.

" Are you okay Jasper?" I asked, worried that I was the reason why he was so tired.

" Yeh, sure Bella. Your shield is just so strong. It was very difficult to give you that little bit of happiness, if anything at all."

I heard muffled laughter and turned towards Lilly, the smirk on her face was hidden by her hand.

" I did say that she was strong. You should have listened to me Jasper."

Jasper smiled and by now he seemed to have regained his strength.

" Yeh, I know."

Carlisle was watching all of this with an amused gleam in his eyes, Sam and him shared a look and I wondered what it meant. It was like they were communicating silently.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled.

" It seems you have an amazing power Bella. Its just too early for you to control yet, with practise and time, you'll master it without a doubt."

I smiled.

" Okay." I nodded and looked at Quil who looked a little uneasy at the prospect of me practising it. I had to bite back a fit of laughter when I remembered what I had done. I heard a laugh and looked to find Embry and Jake fighting back laughter of their own. I smiled and bit my lip. I swept my gaze over the vampires and found that the bronze haired one was also fighting back a grin. I frowned and wondered why he would be laughing too. I'd have to ask Jake afterwards.

We soon all settled down after all of the drama of my gift and stepped closer together in our groups, and when I say groups I mean the pack and me, and then the Cullens. We stayed this way I was assuming because of the rouge vampires running around. I shivered as I thought of them and Jacob held me closer to him, the warmth of his body warming me up suddenly.

" Who are the others? At first I thought they were nomads, but they were too formal, too civilized." Sam said, his voice was curious but at the same time full of authority, as though he where making it known that he was speaking to Carlisle and Carlisle alone.

" They are the Volturi. " Carlisle answered softly.

I noticed that the vampires around him stiffened as he spoke their name, I saw the little one, Alice, lean towards Jasper. I recognised the look in their eyes as they shared a silent conversation, it was the same way Jacob looked at me. They were mates.

" Who are they?" Paul asked, obviously intrigued by the reaction the name had caused.

" You could say they are vampire royalty. They enforce the laws and make sure fellow vampires follow said rules. They are very high strung and have always been thought of the most powerful vampires in existence. The brothers are the head of the Volturi, their guard is made up of gifted vampires, with powers that protect them and hurt others."

" So, why would they be interested in me?" I asked, my voice so much smaller than that of everyone else's.

I tried not to shrink back as everyone's gazes came to rest on me, I felt Jacob place his hand on my arm and then grasped my hand in his own. His heat was comforting and it gave me the courage to look Carlisle in the eyes as I waited for his answer.

" Because you Bella are a human with the opportunity of a wonderful and more importantly, a very powerful gift. You see, when humans are transformed into vampires they may bring a with them a gift from their human life. Such as Edward's ability to read minds. Since your gift has manifested so strongly as a human, as a vampire you would be unstoppable."

Oh…God.

_You got that right. _

What am I supposed to do?

_What do you mean?_

I mean, what if they attack Forks or La Push trying to get to me? It would all be my fault.

_No it wouldn't. _

Yes. It would.

_Jake and the pack are big boys they can take care of any threat. _

And what if they can't?

_Then the Cullens will help. _

But, I need to do something, I can't just let innocent people get hurt because of me.

_Would you please explain this to me? Because at the moment all I know is that your saying that you want everyone to be safe? Is that at least right?_

Yes of course I wasn't everyone to be safe. I don't want anyone hurt because of me, Emily was almost hurt because of me, when we those vampires caught us. What if something like that happens again? I can't be near to anyone, if I'm not then no one will get hurt because of me.

" Bella!" The pixie vampire shouted. I jumped at the sudden noise.

In a moment she was in front of me.

" Don't you dare! If you did I would just drag you back anyway."

She looked into my eyes.

I raised a eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she was on about. Surely she couldn't have known what I was thinking? Edward can't read my mind and I don't think I can deal with two mind readers.

" We wont let anyone get hurt. I promise you."

My eyes widened, not only did she know what I was thinking, it looked as if she knew what I would do. Stunned, I nodded, knowing I couldn't argue with her. I smiled timidly at her, and I received a huge grin back.

" By the way, I'm Alice." Alice's voice was high but whispered, rather like a child's, and I noticed she carried herself like a dancer. She had the grace and the posture of one. It seemed so weird, for a vampire to carry herself as a human dancer, when in fact she was so beautiful and graceful, it didn't really matter how she carried herself. I looked at her tiny features, she really was a pixie and I was sure I would keep on referring to her as one in my mind.

I giggled at her hyper attitude, and nodded again. She knew exactly what to say to make me smile, like she knew what my reaction would be.

" Oh, and I can see the future." she said so blatantly, it surprised me even more.

My eyes widened as I looked at the vampire in front of me.

See the future?!

_You've got to be joking. _

* * *

?POV

I had watched her react to my cold skin, and the feeling of her squirming in my arms was empowering. It gave me a power boost and an ego boost, something which I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of her warm skin was wonderful against my own marble skin. For once, it made me feel…almost…human. A feeling I wasn't sure I liked or didn't. But for one thing I was certain, I had to feel it again. It was a craving that I was dieing to feel once more.

I had to feel her warm skin again.

No matter what.

* * *

BPOV

I stood, mesmerised by this little vampire who had just announced that she could see the future. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Instead of forming an answer all I was able to do was to raise a questioning eyebrow. I was a little uncertain about it, but after seeing everything, I think I would have believed that Big Foot was real. Could it really be that every bedtime story is true? Is there no creature that does not exist? Maybe I should ask Jake about it.

The blond vampire, Jasper gave me a smile and stepped forward and at the same time I felt a rush of exception. I frowned at Jasper.

" Was that really necessary Jasper?" I asked.

He laughed.

" Sorry Bella false of habit." His southern drawl was really very adorable. No wonder little Alice was so hooked by him.

I grinned at the couple.

I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder and I reached up and gave his hand a loving squeeze. I knew it must have been hard for him to have me so close to vampires. I loved that he was still willing to have me this close to vampires and still be able to hold back. His instincts must be shouting at him, vaguely I wondered how hard it was for him to not listen to his instincts. If it really was as easy as it looked, or if underneath his mask of calm and caring, he was itching to phase and protect myself and his fellow pack brothers.

Jake and Sam shared a look as Carlisle grinned at Alice and myself.

" We shall meet again, Saturday?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded.

" That's perfect."

Carlisle smiled.

" Until then." he said, with a little bow of the head that I could tell came from years of politeness in centuries past.

He turned to me.

" I am so sorry for bringing this upon you Bella." He sounded so sincere and honest that he sounded like my dad. Always wanting me to be safe.

I smiled softly.

" It's not your fault Carlisle, it's me. I swear any danger within distance will find me, not matter what." I laughed slightly and Jake joined in.

All of the vampires said goodbye to me, including the blonde vampire who looked like a model. Which surprised me to say the least, she looked like someone like me would be a girl she wouldn't even acknowledge.

" Come on Bells, lets go home." I looked up at Jake and smiled, he had said home. He was my home, always will be.

He smiled back and together we walked to the forest where Jake phased quickly, and I climbed onto his back again. Together we raced through the bush, I clung onto his fur and smelt him, the pure, rough sent that was my Jake. My love, my everything.

* * *

JPOV

When we arrived back at my house I realised what I had said to Bella, I had said, 'lets go home' . I was worried that she would think something of it, but I was glad that I had said it, because it was true, this was her home just as much as Charlie's was to her.

I phased back and quickly pulled on my cut offs, and then held an almost asleep Bella against me. I chuckled when I saw her half closed eyes, she looked about ready to fall over. I held her to me and gently pulled her into the house, closing the door softly so as not to wake Billy up. I pulled Bella up into my arms, and carried her bridal style into my bedroom, her head was resting on my shoulder. I smiled down at her when I heard her mumble in her sleep.

Carefully I laid her on the bed and took off her shoes and jacket. I pulled back the covers and put her in bed, Bella didn't wake but she murmured a few random words like,

" Jake" she sighed.

" Big dog."

" Good dog."

That one made me laugh. I shook my head as I laughed at my silly little Bells. Only she would make a joke from a teenager changing into a giant wolf.

Carefully I put in in the bed and covered in in the blanket, for a moment I stayed by the side of the bed, watching over her. Her brown hair was splayed over my white pillows, looking like a waterfall of chocolate. Her delicate white skin was as pale as moonlight and her long dark lashes fell over her dusty rose cheekbones perfectly.

She was the vision of an angel, my angel.

Reluctantly I left her to change and visit the bathroom. When I had just finished brushing my teeth my mind caught up with what was happening.

_Bella Swan is in your bedroom!_

I know.

_In your bed!_

Yeh.

_My god…you really are that dumb. _

Hey! I resent that! I just don't have a sick mind is all.

_Well technically you do…because I am you. _

Do you have to be so bloody annoying?

_Yes, yes I do. _

I sighed and spat into the sink, I looked up, placing my hands on wither side of the basin. I peered into the mirror and looked at myself, I mean really looked at myself. I saw a kid who had grown up all too quickly, who had been forced to except some responsibilities that he didn't want and some that he just couldn't handle.

I shook myself and tried to knock out of it. I couldn't think about it right now, it was just something that I had to expect, something that would never go anyway. Even if I did stop phasing, I know that it would still be something that would effect my life.

I shook myself again and walked back to my room. I shut the door and looked down at Bella in the moonlight. She looked just as beautiful as she had when we were kids.

As I lay down beside her Bella she stirred and turned to me. I smiled down at her as she snuggled into my side. Her face pressed against my bare chest and as she sighed I felt her breath fan out on my skin, it raised goosebumps and made me shiver.

I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

_Ha, ha, ha. _

Serious face.

_Your screwed. _

No shit Sherlock.

I sighed and closed my eyes, it couldn't be that difficult to go to sleep with Bells here, would it? I looked down at her and bit back the urge to steal a kiss from her lips. I smiled and tried to relax and go to sleep. I was in for a long night.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up slowly, great it was only Sunday, still another day with Jake. I beamed, my grin spreading from ear to ear. I turned into the warm mass behind me, Jake's naked chest was warm and when I pressed my head against him, I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. I closed my eyes and nestled closer to him, his arms came around me and held onto me. I giggled quietly at the thought of this becoming a regular thing. I kissed his bare chest and hummed as I felt and heard Jake purr deep in his chest with contentment.

I must have fallen back to sleep because when I opened my eyes again, Jake had one arm draped over his face and was snoring quietly. I giggled at the sight, his arm was covering his eyes but was not obstructing his mouth, he snored again and the grunted.

Ever so slowly, I pulled away from him. Only to have him move and pull me tighter to him in a death like grip. Looks like someone has the teddy bear reflex. He nuzzled his face into my hair and took a deep breath before falling silent again, apart from the occasional snore.

Making sure he really was asleep, I pulled away again, more slowly and quietly. Jacob didn't move, bless him. Instead, when I had completely gone from his arms, he cuddled the pillow I had been using.

I took one more look of him, cute and adorable in his sleep before I went to the window and pulled aside the curtains. I sighed as I looked outside, only this would happen when I'm in a house, alone, with my sexy not to mention underage boyfriend.

It had fucking snowed.

And we were snowed in.

The words that came to mind at that precise moment went along the lines of…shit, fuck, bugger, wanker, fuck a duck, bloody hell and shit again.

_My, my…don't you have some colourful language. _

I'll show you colourful language.

This weather was getting on my nerves, first it was the warm autumn with a slight chill to the wind, and then boom! Drops the first snow flake and we've got snow. I know I shouldn't complain (mostly because it was in fact December) but also because the cold meant Jake spent more time wrapped around me. I could have whined, it still wasn't right, he was fucking underage! And he was driving me mental! I swear that boy will be the death of me…from combustion due to sexual tension.

Why did my boyfriend have to be so god damn attractive?!

I never thought I'd ever say or think those words…ever. I almost laughed at myself, the idea of it all was something that was a mystery to me. Jake would be the death of me at this rate.

* * *

Thank you all very much for reading.  
Now down to bussiness, i'm so, so very sorry but i think i'm going to have to put this story on hold for a while. I mean GCSE's are around the corner and i've got a lot to do with revison and all. Please still read and review, but i'm so sorry.  
Thank you all so much for your wonderful support. Until next time.  
XX


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! My lovely readers! Yes i know, she's actually updated, but i have finished my exams and now have time for my baby. :)  
Anyway...here is chapter 11 that you have been waiting for, for ages. And...i'm so sorry but i'm going on hoilday in about two weeks and i've been working on Chapter 12 already so i might update before i go, depends. Anyway, with my GCSE's almost out of the way (i haven't got my results) and college starting i'm gonna aim to update every month. But the update will try to be longer and full of action, sexy werewolves and vampires and...maybe a little tang of lemonade?

Disclaimer: Twlight is owned by the lovely Mrs Meyer and no moi.

Enjoy! P.s thank you for all the reviews! Let's aim for 160? Only 3 more? :)

* * *

JPOV

I turned over and found that I was, instead of having a nice, early morning snuggle with my girlfriend, I was in fact snuggling with her pillow.

I frowned, no that's not right.

I started to look about the bed, just to see if she had rolled away from me in the night. Then I heard an infectious giggle from across the room. I looked up to see Bella in a pair of my boxers and the fitted yellow t-shirt she was wearing yesterday. I swallowed and bit my tongue to keep myself from wolf whistling. Bella wearing my clothes, even if they were just my boxers, it was sooo sexy. God I wanted to jump her.

_Excuse me! _

Aww…shit. I really shouldn't be thinking about something like that, I knew how easily I reacted to naughty thoughts about Bells. Naughty Bella, naughty school girl Bella, Bella in a school girl outfit while we…I shook myself mentally. I could already feel myself growing hard, I really didn't need this.

Bella was watching me, biting her thumb nail ever so teasingly, I growled low in my throat when I saw her turn away from me. As though she hadn't seen me. Cheeky minx…speaking of cheeks. God that ass…I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What she did to me. Ha, I was most defiantly whipped, correction, the definition of whipped.

Slowly, trying not to make a noise, I got out of bed and froze when I was out. She still didn't turn around, and a smirk graced my lips. I crept towards her and pressed my nose to her neck, inhaling her delicious sent of freesias and strawberries. Bella jumped slightly at my touch, obviously not hearing me when I moved to her. She chuckled when she felt me trail my nose up her neck and across her jaw line. Her skin was soft to the touch and smelt entrancing, I hummed in contentment at the knowledge that I could smell that for as long as I wanted now.

"What do you want to do today handsome?" My angel asked, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

"Snuggle." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and I pulled her back to my bed.

She giggled again and wriggled in my grasp until she was facing me. Bella sighed and placed a light kiss on my nose before hugging my waist with one arm, the other curled between us comfortably. She really couldn't get any cuter, and I don't think I could get any luckier. I sighed in contentment and thought of how I could get used to this all too easily. I hummed in satisfaction when Bella buried her face into my bare chest, pressing another light kiss to my skin. I smiled and kissed her hair.

As I turned over; trying to get comfortable I brought Bella with me, curling her into me, keeping as much as our skin touching as I could. Feeling our skin touching, it sent a thrill like an electric shock throughout my body. Then I looked over to the window and had to take a double take when I saw the snow. And I saw how high it was.

We were snowed in.

We had to be with how high the snow was, it was reaching the bottom of my window. How in the hell hadn't I seen this coming! I should have smelt it in the air last night. I grumbled to myself silently, things weren't as easy as they used to be. When I was a fresh wolf, I noticed everything, every small detail. Now it seemed that my senses were blurred.

_Fuck man. _

Shit.

Damn it!

I was snowed in with the beautiful vixen that is Bella. Does god _want_ me to slowly combust into flames from sexual tension! This was hardly fair.

_Hardly. _

Thank you.

_Oh, I'm not agreeing with you. _

What?

_No, not at this point. _

And why not?

_Because you being alone with Bella snowed in is a great thing! _

Should I even ask why?

_No, but then again, it might help._

Then, why?

_Because then you might actually grow some balls and fucking make a move!_

Okay, I'm gonna bite, this isn't really about me, is it?

_No, well a little. _

Okay, who is it about then?

_Me of course! I haven't got any damn action in…forever!_

I chuckled mentally.

_Oh and you can shut up you horny, wolfy virgin. _

Yeh, so can you, imaginary, horny, wolfy, virgin voice in my head.

_What?_

Bye bye.

_No wait! How are you doing that? I can't…._

Like I said bye bye.

I'm so glad to be rid of that voice, always poking his nose into my business. Now…where was I?

I looked down at Bella and thought about what I would do with her today, I wanted to take her down to the beach. But with being snowed in, that wouldn't happen. Maybe we could go next weekend, in the winter First beach was always a beautiful place. The sea would turn a aqua, almost turquoise in the setting sun and even though it would be cold I was 108.9 degrees so she wouldn't get cold if I held on to her. Which was another good thing for me, getting to hold onto her all night. Perhaps we could take a picnic with us. I smiled at the thought of us together on the beach at twilight, candles dotted around us as we lay on one of the many blankets we had, curled up together under the stars. I could go the whole nine yards, dinner, wine, music, all for my Bella. Yeh, next weekend was all planned out.

I smiled as I noticed she was softly tracing her fingertips on my skin absentmindedly. I put an arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. I nuzzled into her warmth and sighed as I saw her content smile spread across her face. Out of the blue I remembered last night and what she had said while she was asleep, I knew she sleep talked, it was the highlight of some of Charlie and Billy's conversations.

"What were you thinking of last night?" I asked suddenly, wondering what she could have been dreaming about to have said things like that. I did have an idea but I wasn't going to let my overactive imagination get away with me when there was probably a logical explanation.

"Why?" she asked, her voice muffled by my chest. She didn't even bother to move her head up to meet my eyes. I guess she was comfortable.

"No reason." I said flippantly, trying not to laugh out loud at the memory of her sleepy words.

"Jake." she warned, her voice deeper and rougher with annoyance. She sounded like a kitten trying to be a tigress. I chuckled and gave into her, knowing it would annoy her if I didn't tell her.

"You said big dog and good dog while you were asleep."

Bells turned that adorable shade of red that I loved so much, she bit her lip and peeked up at me, clearly embarrassed. I sighed happily and put a finger underneath her chin, making her look me in the eye.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, I thought it was really very cute."

I looked at her, trying to show her just how much I loved her through the expression on my face and through my actions as I tightened my grip on her and brought her closer to me. She just gave me a timid smile in answer, but her eyes were sparkling with love. I smiled back gently then leant down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

BPOV

Cute, he thought I was cute. Well, that was a new one on me.

I snuggled into Jake, burying myself in his warmth. I loved this with Jake, spending this time with him. While he was a wolf and my protector, he had told me about how true the legends of his tribe really were, he was still just my Jacob. But there was something that was bothering me…what was I to Jacob? I knew that I was defiantly very important to him. I mean, he imprinted on me, which he says is like love at first sight but stronger. And the feelings that I felt for him were so very strong that I could hardly believe them. Yet, I found myself still worrying, was I just a very good friend, or was I more than that? Was I his girlfriend, I really wanted to be, but was unsure wither he thought of me like that. I knew he loved me, that much was a given.

"Jake?" I asked, knowing that I might just regret asking him this, but I still had to nonetheless.

"Umm?"

"What am I to you?" I asked in a small voice, a little scared at what the answer might be.

"What do you mean Bells?" he asked, shifting so that he could look at me. I looked at his face and saw that cute little frown of confusion on his face.

"Umm, w-well…" I stuttered, embarrassed that I had to ask him this.

When he saw me hesitate his eyes filled with unease. So I spoke quickly, hoping to ease his confusion and worry.

"I mean, am I your…girlfriend?"

Jacob relaxed when I spoke, a warm loving smile spreading on his face. I found myself smiling back, regardless of my position and what I was asking. When Jake smiled I just felt so safe, loved and at ease.

"Bells…if you want, then yes. I would really like you to be."

"Defiantly." I said with a bigger smile than before.

I snuggled back into his warmth, glad that I had sorted that out, I was beginning to worry about what I was to him. I knew that he loved me, even if he didn't say it.

We lay around for a while, Jake would drop in and out of sleep at times, always holding tightly against him when he did. Right now he was snoring slightly, his chest vibrating with each snore. But soon I couldn't stay in bed any longer, my back needed to be stretched and I really wanted to go to the bathroom. I peered up at Jake and saw his mouth open slightly, I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't wake up easily. When we were younger, Jake would always sleep very deeply. Most of the time it would be hard to wake him up, even to make him move while he was half asleep.

Slowly, I tried to move away from him, knowing that there was a minute possibility that he would let me go, but it was still a possibility. I pulled away, trying to pull his warm arms from around me. And yet he pulled me back against him, enveloping me in his heat. I laughed silently, he couldn't let me go, even when he was asleep.

"Jake." I whispered.

He didn't even move. I huffed, how would I get him to move?

"Jake, please."

He just mumbled and shifted slightly, his face rubbing against his pillow, almost nuzzling.

"Jacob move."

No movement.

"Jacob."

None at all.

"Jake!"

And still ground zero. Time to change my tactics.

"Jake, honey, I've got something for you." I said, my voice soft but trying to be seductive.

And I got a reaction, much to my amazement, a greedy and sly grin started to spread on his face. I laughed under my breath, I wondered if I spoke to him like this that maybe I would get more of a reaction from him when he was awake too, or if I would just give him a heart attack.

"If you don't wake up, I wont give it to you." I whispered into his ear.

A small movement, his eyes danced underneath his eyes. Like he was dreaming of something, or just about to wake up.

"Or maybe you would like me to just…help myself while you're being lazy, hmmm?"

I really didn't know where this confidence had come from but it was obvious that it was working and Jacob obviously liked it. Jake lay there, but I could see him moving about slightly. It was like he could hear me but couldn't tell what was real or what was a dream.

"You wouldn't mind, would you baby?" By now my voice almost a purr.

I giggled, his breathing picked up and he moved about slightly when I said, baby. I let my fingertips brush against his bare skin, travelling to his waist and then down his hard abs. I almost drooled when I felt his rock solid muscle underneath my fingers. I kept my fingers moving down to his dark treasure trail, that I was just dieing to follow. He started to growl low in his chest, it sent shivers of excitement down my spine. I stayed there for a while, tickling his skin, letting him growl sensually. It really was turning me on. Then, he inhaled and his growl was even deeper.

His eyes opened and I saw that they were dark with want, and…lust?

"Bells." he purred deeply.

"Oh, your awake!" I said, as though surprised.

I moved his arms, trying to escape his hold. But he growled and held me tighter. I huffed.

"Jake, I really need to get up."

He just looked at me with those black eyes, as though daring me to try and get up. He inhaled again and I saw him visibly shiver, wither in excitement or repulsion I didn't know. But then one look into those midnight black eyes told me all I needed to know. Jake was excited and not just normally excited wither, he was aroused, very aroused by the look in his eyes.

Shit.

_Yeh, what you said. _

I licked my lips, almost unconsciously since I did it all the time, my growing habit was obviously becoming entrancing, as I heard Jake growl. It was deep, rough and primal, the sound was just plain animalistic and it was so very…hot. Now it was my turn to shiver as I felt a shudder of excitement travel down my spine. He opened his lips and growled again, low in his chest, making my whole body vibrate in answer to his primal self.

"Jake…" I started but stopped when Jake rolled over quickly, so he was on top of me in a flash.

I could feel every part of his body pressed against mine. And when I say every part I mean _every _single part. Particularly a very rock hard, long and hot part of him which was pressing rather insistently up against my stomach at this moment in time.

"Bella." he ground out.

I gulped and nodded, answering him. I couldn't trust my voice.

"It's not nice to tease me like that baby."

His voice was sensuous and dripped like honey from his tongue. I could feel the place between my legs throbbing with need. And when he said baby I found the liquid pooling in my pants increasing as well as my arousal.

"Especially when you smell so appetising." he growled.

His nostrils flaring and it took me a moment to realize that he could smell me, and how wet I was for him. I swallowed and closed my eyes again, trying to concentrate and regroup, but it was so damn hard when I had such an attractive man lay on top of me, both his and my arousal so very damn evident. Then I felt his nose at my neck, he nuzzled into my flesh and purred. I moaned as I felt the vibrations of his sexy purr carry out through my body, make my body tingle with the dangerous but seductive thrill of the moment.

"Jacob." I moaned. He hummed in answer, still nuzzling at my neck and occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin there. I felt his hands start to wander, both of them had previously been wrapped around my waist, but now his right hand was slowly making it's way down the curve of my waist and hip down to my ass. His left hand come up my back and wrapped itself tightly yet gently into my hair.

I put my hands into his hair and pulled him up to my face, I then kissed him passionately with all that I had. Our lips meeting wildly, I felt his tongue seeking entrance and I granted him quickly. Wanting him to explore the cavern of my mouth just as much I wanted to explore his own. When our tongues touched, Jake growled and his hands rested, one gripping my ass tightly in his hot grasp, the other making my hair a mess of passionate tangles.

When we finally calmed down and the heat of the moment seemed to pass our rough kisses turned to sweet pecks on each other's lips, cheeks, foreheads, anywhere we could reach. I took the opportunity, a break in the lust induced make out, and pulled him gently to my side, so that I could hold on to him. But he took the lead and he pulled me into his big, warm arms and laid me on his massive chest. Softly, he began to stroke my ruffled hair and I moved so I could rest my head over his heart. Hearing the rhythmic beating beneath my ear, it calmed me instantly and I felt safe. Safer now than I ever had been. I pressed a kiss over his heart, wishing I could take away all of the pain he had ever felt in his life, wishing I could guard his heart from feeling pain forever.

"It's your's, you know." Jake murmured after I had closed my eyes.

I looked up at him with a questioning look, wondering what he was talking about.

"What is Jake?" I looked into his big dark brown eyes and saw so much emotion, it was almost unbelievable. His eyes were big, round and they looked me dead in the eye as he spoke.

"My heart, it's yours and forever will be." His words were the ones that I had been dieing to hear for so long. And now that he was actually saying them, I couldn't think of what to say back to him.

"Jake…"

"Your all there is for me Bells. Your it. Without you…I…I just wouldn't survive. I couldn't." His voice broke when he said he couldn't survive without me. I knew then that he was speaking from his heart, that much I knew. Jacob's eyes were brimming over with love, so much love, just for me.

I had been planning what I would say to him since…forever, but right now none of those answers were coming back to me. And now that I thought about it, none of them were enough to express how I felt about Jake. And I think no words will ever amount to how I feel about him, it wasn't a feeling, an emotion that I could just name. Yet I could think of so many that were close. So I just said what I felt, or at least tried to.

"Jake, I want you to know something." I said, rising up and resting on his chest. I grabbed one of his big, warm hands and placed it over my heart, waiting a moment, letting him feel it beating. Beating for him and him alone.

"This is your's Jake. Always has been and always will be. When I first saw you all those years back, it was like a dream come true. You were always there for me when I needed you. Without even asking you would stay up at night and tell me stories to keep the nightmares away. You would hold my hand when we would got told off together, when you couldn't convince them all that you had done it by yourself, which was nearly never. You would hold me close and run as fast as you could whenever I fell or got hurt. You always knew, without even a hint from me when I was upset, or when I just needed to be alone. You are my other half Jake, it's like you can feel when I'm in pain or when I'm upset. And, I feel it too. I could not survive without you Jacob Ephraim Black."

He smiled slightly and I smiled back. I saw it in his eyes that he loved me, even if he didn't tell me. Yet he told me without words everyday, in his touch, his smile, his overall caring for me.

"You are my life, and you have my heart Isabella Marie Swan. And if I were to leave you, which I wont because it's actually impossible," he said with a wicked half smile. His eyes darting with laughter and love. I hit him lightly on the shoulder, trying and failing not to smile back at his behaviour.

"Get to the point Jake." I teased. And he just smiled ruefully at me.

"The point is, is that I would die before I left you. It would never be as painful as actually leaving you, nothing, not even death itself could possibly be as painful as walking away from you. I just couldn't and can't do it. And I'm being serious here Bells, we, the wolves, can not leave their imprints. You are my mate Bella, my life mate. Know what that means?" He asked softly, tucking a stray hair from my face behind my ear and then trailing his fingers down my jaw and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip, gently I kissed it, wanting him to go on.

I shook my head, answering him because it obviously wasn't a rhetorical question.

"It means that there is a bond between us, not visible to the naked eye, that connects us. I don't think I can say this enough, but Bella, it is impossible for me to leave you."

I smiled at him.

"And impossible for me to leave you Jake. I may not be a wolf, or be special in any superhuman way, but I know when I have found my soul mate," My voice was breaking with emotion, and I knew I looked a wreck, my hair ruffled and my lips red and swollen from earlier Jake's fiery kisses. But this moment couldn't have been more perfect.

I placed my hand over his heart.

"My life mate."

I leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. Knowing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and that I wanted to always protect him, no matter what. Even if I wasn't so strong as to actually protect him physically, well I might be. I thought, thinking back to that strange…shield, for a better word that protected Jake from Quil's questions and that protected the pack and the Cullen's from those Volturi. Shyly I looked up at Jacob, wondering what he would say if he knew what I was thinking. Would he tell me that I was being stupid or would he try and tell me that I was too fragile to fight? I knew that I couldn't fight a vampire, I would be dead before I could even blink. And I knew that Jake would never let me fight a vampire, he would want me as far away from it as I could get. But I wanted to help. I mean, what if my helping saved someone's life? What if they needed me and I wasn't there? What if Jake needed me and I wasn't there?

I shivered at the thought. Jake saw and frowned slightly and shifted so that he could cradle me in his big, warm arms. Gently, he put a hand under my chin and raised my head so he could look me in the eye.

"You okay Bells?" he asked softly.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I smiled, but even I could tell that my weak attempt at a smile wasn't going to fool him for a second. Jake could read me like an open book, and I could read him too, he was my open book and I was his.

"Bella, it's me. You know you can tell me anything." He gently coaxed, trying to get me to talk to him. I sighed and looked up into his dark endless eyes, seeing the concern and worry in them.

"I was just thinking about these Volturi." I admitted, knowing that if I didn't tell him what was on my mind he would be worried until I did.

"What about them?" his voice was slightly guarded, like he was dreading having a conversation about them, which I could fully understand. To be honest I really didn't want to ever talk about them again, or even think about the dark shadow they had cast over my life and the others around me.

"That if they come here looking for me and I'm not here, they'll fight you, the pack and the Cullen's."

"What about it?"

I turned suddenly at his words and fully faced him, wanting to show him just how much that was not okay with me through my words and the emotions I knew would be running through my eyes. The eyes that he could so easily read.

"Jake! If they fight you then it's my fault, I mean what if someone gets hurt? It would be my fault, I couldn't live with that. Knowing that because you were all protecting me, that someone was hurt because of me."

His face contorted into a mask void of any emotion, he was trying to show me how much he cared about being hurt because of me. That he thought that no one would get hurt because of me. My boy was really just too big headed, something I loved about him but right now it just pissed me off.

"Bella, it wouldn't be your fault. Anyway, what got you thinking about it?"

"That…shield thing…the power that Carlisle thinks I have." I admitted hesitantly, not really knowing how he felt about that weird…power I had.

"What about it?"

I looked down, lowering my eyes to the covers of his bed.

"Jake, I was thinking that if they come back, the v-vampires, that I could help you and the pack. I could protect you all."

"Bella-," his tone was strong and reprimanding. That was all it took for me to look back up at him.

"NO, Jake! Please, please listen to me! I know that I can help you, I can honestly help if you just let me Jake. If I train, if I can control this…thing, then I can help you."

"Bella, please don't-" he was shaking his head.

Oh, please Jacob. Please for once think that I'm not as fragile as you think, please. I know that if I was in your position I would be saying what you are, but I would trust you and love you enough to let you try. Please Jake.

"I can, and you know that I can Jake! What if my being there is the difference between someone living and dieing? Huh? What then?"

"Bells-"

"What if it was the difference between you living or dieing? What about then? Do you think I could stand it if you died while I was somewhere safe? Knowing that I could have prevented it."

"Bells, you know that they are dangerous, very dangerous. And I don't want to put you at risk by having you near any of them."

Jacob's eyes were dark and I knew that his protective wolf was coming out to play, or rather to fight.

"What do you mean Jake?" I asked slightly confused, but I had a feeling just who he meant.

"I mean, I would feel better if you didn't have to be around any vampires. At all."

Yep, he meant the Cullen's. Well, I suppose I could, but if they wanted to see me he couldn't really help that matter could he? Especially when I was at school with them.

"But what about when the other's come? What if you need me Jake?"

He shook his head stubbornly.

"I want you to be safe Bells."

"Jake you don't understand-" I tried to reason with him but he cut me off.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand Bella. You are my imprint, if I lost you I would die. If I died you could live, I couldn't." Jake's eyes were wide and full to the brim with love, compassion and protectiveness.

I blinked. What?

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Bells, if you die I would die too. The grief would kill me and you it for me, I could never love anyone else, it's physically impossible for me to recover if I lost my imprint, you."

Oh my god…I felt the breath leave me in one big gust.

"J-Jake-" I stuttered out, shaking my head. This was the way I could show him just how much I loved him.

"You see? This is why I don't want you to fight, losing you would kill me, literally. And I would never be able to see you being hurt."

He spoke while brushing his hand across my face, softly stroking my skin in a loving way.

"Jake, please tell me that you don't honestly think that your-death-," I had to spit the word out of my mouth, they very thought of him dieing was tearing me apart inside.

"Wouldn't kill me either? If you died I wouldn't be able to eat, I wouldn't be able to speak, I wouldn't be able to live without you! So please, please don't assume that that gives you reason to say I can not fight. Yes I would never want to put your life in jeopardy, but I could help from the sidelines. What if…I didn't fight? Would it be okay if I just protected you and everyone else? Because like I said, I would not be able to live without you."

Jacob was silent for a while, and I knew he was just thinking deeply about how he could keep me happy and safe.

* * *

Don't worry, i'll be back soon. :) Please tell me what you think it's what makes the story work, you guys are my insperation. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank my beta, for her help with this and she will hopefully be beta for the rest of the story becuase i know i have some problem with spelling and such.

Sorry it's so late, Doc Manager wouldn't work. Thanks for waiting. :)

* * *

**(Recap of where we left the Cullen's and Lily)**

_Interested, I looked into Alice's mind and saw her vision._

_She had seen Carlisle and Esme welcome Lilly to our home and asking if she would stay with us. I could have jumped for joy. I was elated, I was over the moon. A wide grin would have been plastered to my face if I had not sharply bitten down my lip. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow at me. _

Why are you suddenly so happy Edward? It's like you've taken all of Alice's energy and doubled it. And what's with all the love all of a sudden?

_I was saved from answering when Alice burst, _

" _So Lilly, what would you like your room to look like?" Alice asked, with an obvious buzz. _

_After that I tuned out. Lilly…there was something about the flower and the beautiful vampire next to me that floated in Alice's mind. The same word and an image that wasn't very clear, or was it a memory…?_

_And there was also the meeting with the pack and Bella, afterwards…_

EPOV

We ran back to the house, everyone's thoughts were racing about Bella and what would happen to her, to us and to the pack if she was ever found by the Volturi.

_How could such a little human back such a punch?-_Emmett was, as per usual thinking about the strength of someone. The way that he thought of Bella was somewhat amusing. He saw her as a little sister whose bite was just as bad as her bark. It was quite interesting that he saw her as a sister even though we barely knew her and I highly doubted if the pack would allow her to spend any time with us.

Everyone else was thinking about how it was sad that this lovely girl should be cursed with the threat of vampires over her head, and how we must keep this a secret but that had me wondering about how we could. The Volturi were just as persistent as Alice when she was in one of her shopping manias.

Silently I sighed, thinking about all of the trouble we could find ourselves if we helped her, and all of the trouble we would be in if we didn't. I shook my head, knowing that this was going to be inevitable. As one we ran and easily sped through the forest, slipping between the trees in pensive silence, each wrapped in private thoughts.

When we were home Alice ran straight to her and Jasper's room, no thoughts reaching my ears and that worried me. Usually when something was wrong and Alice ran off she told me how long she was going to be and if she wanted company or not. I frowned. Had she had a vision? Could that be the reason why she didn't assure me she was okay, because she wasn't. I looked to Jasper with a raised eyebrow, but he shook his head.

_I don't think she's had a vision, but her emotions are all over the place. She's scared and worried. _

I nodded to him.

_I'll go see if she's okay. _

Jasper ran up the stairs and to Alice, Lily looked at me, confused, and I nudged her towards the piano. Seeing that Esme and Carlisle weren't worried I took that as a sign that I could talk to Lily. I had been aching to get her alone (well, as alone as vampires could get in a house where all the occupants had super hearing). She sat down on the bench and smiled up at me.

_You play?_

I was surprised that she spoke to me through her mind, but I knew what she could do, so I guessed, she was indulging in my gift.

"Yes." I answered, watching her long, pale fingers make the motions of playing a chord above the keys of the piano. The grace within the movement and the way she moved her fingers down in such a way, it looked to me as if she had some knowledge of playing the piano herself.

_Would you play for me? _she asked, the voice of her mind serene and delicate.

"If you'd like, is there anything you like particularly?"

_Surprise me. _

I smirked at her, sat down beside her and played a few chords to warm up.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it." I said hesitantly, not sure what I should play.

_I'm sure I'll love it. _

"But you haven't a clue what I'm going to play." I asked, confused. How could she know she would like what I was going to play for her, if she didn't know what it was?

_I know, and that's why I shall like it. Your emotions give me some insight as to what you might play and Alice hasn't seen anything so I'm guessing you haven't made your mind up yet. _

She looked at me with those deep, beautifully golden eyes.

_And that is what makes whatever you are going to play all the more rewarding. _

She was amazing, such depth and inner beauty in just one person should surely be illegal. She was perfect, utterly perfect in my mind. So, I just smiled at her and then began to play something I had been thinking over for a while now, never knowing how to finish it. But, with Lily beside me in my mind I could suddenly see the keys I had to press and the sound that the note should be making. She inspired the piece I was playing, I was playing for her.

As we sat there I could hear the wonder and awe in my family's thoughts, they too knew how I had been thinking of this over and over again and from the sounds of it they liked what they heard.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review and i'll get back to it as soon as i can.


	13. Chapter 13

Well...i'm still here guys honestly. This chapter is a short one but i promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer; i own nothing of Twilight or of Steph Meyers writing. All i own is the storyline.

* * *

APOV (Alice's point of view)

Afterwards I ran up the stairs and into my room. Not really caring what anyone thought about my abrupt flight. All I really wanted was to be alone and think. There were so many thoughts flying around my head and I couldn't make sense of it all. However, I smiled softly when I heard Jasper along the hallway, knowing that he needed to know that I was okay and loving that he cared so much about me. I looked up and grinned at him through the open door.

"I'm fine Jazz, I promise. I just need to think." My voice was soft and I knew that my emotions spoke louder than my words to him, but I knew he felt reassured when I voiced my emotions too. The feeling was mutual as I felt I needed the reassurance of his words, to tell me that my vision was right or wrong.

He smiled back at me and came over to me, encircling me in his slightly tanned arms from his human days in Texas.

"I know, it's just…I'm not used to seeing you like this Ali. To be honest, it's a little worrying."

I felt his bury his nose in my hair and breath in, breathing me in. He brought me close to his chest, his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, welcoming the feeling of love and security that Jasper gave me, even without using his powers.

"I'll be okay. It's just a lot to process." My voice came slightly muffled as I spoke to his chest.

"Yeah." he laughed quietly.

Pulling away from me slightly he smiled at me again.

"I'm going to go hunting, you want to join me? Clear your head a little?" he asked, brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

"No, I'm okay Jazz." I said, shaking my head and looking up into his dark, molten eyes.

"I love you Ali." he whispered to me, as though it was a secret that only I knew about.

"I love you too Jazzy." I whispered back, sharing the secret of my love too.

He hugged me one more time and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead before he winked and jumped out of the window to hunt. I watched as he went, my body seeming to almost follow him and I found myself walking to the window seat.

I sat on the window seat, thinking about the vision I had had, trying to remember what I could about my human life. About my mother and father, about Lily and what had happened in the mental hospital. I sighed and allowed my eyes to drift closed, wanting to block out what was happening now and wanting to concentrate on what happened then. With Lily's power perhaps she could show me visions of my human life, the life I never knew.

I could hardly remember my name once I had been changed yet some of my human memory stayed. I knew my name, I knew where I had been and where I was once I had looked around. It had just been a glimmer of a memory, but a memory nonetheless. And I realised what I was when I felt the burning sensation in my throat and the fact that I could _smell_ and _hear _the blood inside the humans near to me. That was when I had the first vision of my immortal existence, of my journey and of meeting Jasper, and the Cullen's. The vision had been nothing like the ones I had experienced when I was human, those coming back to my vampire mind slowly like very vague pictures, seeming juvenile and weak compared to my gift now.

That vision that I had had when Lily had came, what if I could see more than that?

I was so curious about the vision, I wondered if Lily could help me remember again. Like what she did before? Even if I only saw brief glimpses it would be enough.

I sighed, I was just going to have to bite the bullet.

"Lily." I said it as if to myself, knowing full well she could hear me from her perch on the piano bench next to Edward.

_Sorry brother dearest, I just need to talk with her. _

"It's fine Alice." I heard him call.

"Not like there's any privacy anyway." he grumbled afterwards.

I giggled and smiled. At least he's happy now.

_Don't worry, you'll have plenty of privacy tonight when I get everyone out of the house save for you and Lily._

"Really Alice?" Silly Edward, he doubted me enough to be hesitant.

_Yep. _

"Thank you."

_It's okay bro. _

I heard Lily walk up to my room with vampire speed, but she still knocked before entering. But, then again, living in a house full of vampires you've got to at least have a little common courtesy. Very little in Emmett's case.

"I need to ask you something." I started.

"I know."

I frowned, how?

"Edward's gift, I could hear you pondering while I was with Edward."

I nodded, of course she had.

"Can you help me remember Lily?" I asked, true fully a little afraid of the answer she might give me.

Yet, she just smiled and nodded, walking over to me and taking my hand.

"It'll be easier if hold my hands Ali, my power works best if I have contact with the other person."

I smiled, thankful that she was going to help me remember. We sat crossed legged on the floor and held each other's hands. Together we closed our eyes and Lily helped me to draw out a memory that I never knew I had.

At first it was fuzzy, like tuning a radio and hearing the patches of static but soon it cleared and I could see the vision as clear as any of the others I have had.

_A child in front of me, running wildly weaved in between the obstacles of what appeared to be a living room. She was young, maybe five, or six with a massive grin plastered across her face and bell like giggles sounded whenever the playful figure behind her called out. _

_The man behind her was smiling too, his hair black like the child's and with glittering green eyes that shone at the sound of her laughter. _

_Father and daughter. I looked closer and really looked at the girl. _

She looked so familiar, like I knew her from a dream. Or a vision, from the vision that Lily had invoked.

The girl was me. Then, as quick as the first vision had finished another vision hit me.

_We were in the same room from my first vision. I could almost feel the piercing cold of the stone walls that surrounded the two girls. They were both extremely bruised and frighteningly pale. I saw the younger, human Lily stand and pad over to the thick iron door and press her ear to it. _

"_Nothing, the doctor's gone now Ali." she said, coming back over to me. _

_As she wrapped her arms around me she whispered, _

"_What happened Ali?"_

_I just shook my head, the expression on my face one of absolute horror. Lily wrapped her arms around me and let a younger, very fragile me cry into her shoulder. _

I was brought back to the present and I saw Lily's heartbroken face as she peered into my eyes, trying to read my expression. I dreaded asking her what was going on in that vision.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i love hearing what you think. See you later :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my wonderful readers! I know that it has been a long time since i have last updated and i am dreadfully sorry but i've had writers block, college and just a lot going on. Thank you for those of you who reveiw and thank you to those of you who just read stories without reveiwing, i know you're out there. :)**

**Thank you again for being wonderful :)  
Hope you enjoy it!**

**These wonderful characters belong to the amazing Steph Meyer, i just mess about with them. **

* * *

(Recap of where we left Jacob and Bella)

"_I didn't want to tell you, Bells, if you die I would die too. The grief would kill me and you're it for me, I could never love anyone else, it's physically impossible for me to recover if I lost my imprint, you."_

_Oh my god…I felt the breath leave me in one big gust. _

"_J-Jake-" I stuttered out, shaking my head. This was the way I could show him just how much I loved him. _

"_You see? This is why I don't want you to fight, losing you would kill me, literally. And I would never be able to see you being hurt." _

_He spoke while brushing his hand across my face, softly stroking my skin in a loving way. _

"_Jake, please tell me that you don't honestly think that your-death-," I had to spit the word out of my mouth, they very thought of him dieing was tearing me apart inside. _

"_Wouldn't kill me either? If you died I wouldn't be able to eat, I wouldn't be able to speak, I wouldn't be able to live without you! So please, please don't assume that that gives you reason to say I can not fight. Yes I would never want to put your life in jeopardy, but I could help from the sidelines. What if…I didn't fight? Would it be okay if I just protected you and everyone else? Because like I said, I would not be able to live without you." _

_Jacob was silent for a while, and I knew he was just thinking deeply about how he could keep me happy and safe. _

JPOV

I was quiet then, hearing her say something so powerful and meaningful; it had really struck me. I knew that Bella would never let me fight while she was safe somewhere, not knowing if I was dead or alive. If it was me then I would be feeling the same as her, but she didn't know what it was like. Not really. She wasn't a wolf. She hadn't imprinted on me, I had imprinted on her. If she died, I would die too I would leave the world of the living at the very same moment as she did.

My actions weren't the results of egotistical thoughts, or fear of dieing, it was out of fear that she would die. It Bells left this earth, there would be no reason to live anyway. Even if I didn't die with her, I would try my hardest to make sure that dad was comfortable and was able to live happily. Then I would try to follow her into the next life.

But how could I let her go? How could I willing put her in danger? I knew that she was stubborn, I knew that she loved me, but how could I agree to doing the equivalent of serving her up on a silver platter? Yes, maybe she could stand back-well back-as we fought but she would still be there…

"Bells, you can't fight. I'm not telling you what to do, but you just can't fight vampires Bells. I'm really going to regret what I'm about to say," I paused and bit my lip.

Sam would have my hide fore this.

"But, maybe, if we talk to Sam and try and train you. Then, maybe, you could protect us at the fight, maybe."

I was afraid she would blow up in my face and tell me that she _would_ train, and that she _would_ protect us. However, Bella was always surprising me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. When she pulled away I saw the huge grin that was plastered on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you Jake!" She exclaimed and then kissed me soundly on the lips.

If all I had to do was say maybe to something she wanted so much, I would do it more often. Especially if it got me a kiss like that! I grinned back at her.

"No problem Bells."

Seeing her so happy was like an unexplained rush for me. I just pulled her face to mine and kissed those soft, pliable lips that tasted of sugar, strawberries and…Bella. I could just spend the rest of my existence kissing her, tasting her lips and drowning in her beautiful sent. Bella hummed against my lips and then put a hand to my cheek and I could feel her lips stretch in a grin against my own.

Cheeky minx.

Feeling her soft hair beneath my fingers and feeling her lips beneath my own was pure bliss, my ideal haven. It was a short, sweet kiss and when we pulled apart I laid my brow against hers. Inhaling her sent of flowers and fresh air, my eyes closed in bliss.

"My Bells." I whispered, trying to put all of my love and adoration into those three words alone.

"I am Jake." she said.

I looked at her confused. What did she mean?

"Yours, I'll always be yours." I could see the huge smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes that informed me of how truly happy she was at this moment. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"And I'll always be yours Bells." I whispered against her forehead, closing my eyes again as I pulled her to lie down beside me. This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

BPOV

Afterwards, we just lay and held each other, lost in our own thoughts. Well, I thought we were but after half an hour I heard Jake start to snore. I groaned and looked up at him, his eyes were shut and his mouth hung slightly open. He looked cute with short his hair ruffled up and all the seriousness of his burden gone from his face. No wrinkles or worry lines on his face, for once he actually looked seventeen. Rather than like he was in his early twenties.

Looking over to the alarm clock I yawned and stretched as best I could while being held by a gigantic Jake.

Damn it. It was 10:30! I should have been up ages ago. While I was cross with myself, I couldn't help but wonder why we hadn't been woken up by the pack. From what I've been told they come to Jake's on a daily basis even if there is no food. I shrugged and tried to free myself from the warm prison of Jake's arms, but to no avail yet again.

"Come on Jake, we've got to get up now." I said, hoping that he would take that as a hint to let go.

I mean it was heartfelt and I loved him for the fact that he could cuddle after kissing, but now I really needed to pee.

"Jake?"

No movement.

"Jake, come on, please."

He moved slightly and the snoring stopped. I raised an eyebrow at his still form.

"You still asleep?"

I highly doubted it, yet he still didn't move a muscle.

"Don't you want some breakfast Jake?" I teased him slightly, hoping to get some reaction out of him. I mean, weren't men meant to love food? What was it again? Females, food and fast cars, that's what Renée said was all it took to get them up and moving.

But there was nothing, no wait. He licked his lips, something he only did when food was mentioned. So what was he waiting for? Oh…

"Jake, I'm not doing the whole seductive thing again, so don't even try it." I dead panned, raising another eyebrow at his boldness.

This time I got a moan of annoyance, well more like a whine really. He opened one eye and looked down at me.

"You sure?"

I hit him playfully, laughing at his attitude.

"Yes I'm sure!"

He just laughed at me, his smile spreading over his face. His eyes lighting up like lights at Christmas.

"God! Your such a dog Jake!" I cried out amidst my laughter.

"Woof!"

I just shook my head at his antics, god I loved him so much. Jacob smiled down at me and let his tongue wag out as he panted like a dog. I giggled and he lent down and licked the side of my face. I shrieked and tried to swat him away but he rolled over on top of me and playfully growled. I scowled at him and he licked me again. I laughed and wriggled underneath him. It didn't help though, his growl was deeper and sensual. I bit back a moan and looked up at his almost pitch black eyes.

"I need a shower Jake, let me up please." I pleaded.

He just looked at me, his eyes showing just how much he wanted me to leave the bed right now.

"Jacob." I raised both my eyebrows at him, daring him to not let me up.

He laughed at me, his chest shaking with the vibrations of his chuckle.

"You do realise that you don't look threatening at all when you do that, just like a kitten trying to growl." he stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for him to move. Slowly, realising that I wasn't joking he moved off me, only to pull me to him for a chaste, sweet kiss.

"My life mate." he whispered against my lips.

"My life mate." I whispered back. "Now I really have to have a shower." I said while pulling away from him.

He whined and gazed longingly after me as I walked about the room, picking up my clothes. I shivered, without Jake's heat it was so cold, I could feel his lingering heat on my skin. He chuckled behind me and I flipped him off with my back turned to him.

"Cold?"

"You think?" I asked sarcastically, smiling.

I took one last look of him at the door and smiled at him. Jacob was lay out on his side, his head resting in a hand, his black hair a mess and blissful grin on his face.

"What's got you grinning like a fool?" I asked, wondering what could have put him in such a good mood.

"You." he answered, his smile widening. I blushed and smiled at him again before going to the bathroom.

* * *

JPOV

I sighed when Bella walked out of my room. I knew I must have looked like an idiot with a grin the size of Texas on my face but it was so worth it. I fell back onto my bed. She was a vision when I looked down and saw her smiling face. My Bells.

Sighing I pulled myself out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt, I would have a shower after breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the side. Rubbing a hand over my face in an attempt to get rid of my remaining tiredness, I went over and picked it up.

_At the fishing hole if you need me. _

_Keep that temper under check son. _

_Back late, eating at Harry's. _

_Love Dad_

I shook my head and smiled. Yeah, I'd keep it under check. Bella was probably the only thing that kept me calm now anyways. So getting angry today wouldn't be a worry, so long as I had Bells with me.

Now, what to make for breakfast? Maybe eggs, hash browns, I think we still had some left from yesterday and bacon? Yeah, that would be good, now I've just got to try not to burn anything. I laughed silently, I wasn't Bella but I could cook okay I suppose. Just sometimes I forgot to check on things and they burned…and set the rather loud fire alarm off.

Getting the food out, I could hear Bella in the shower. She was singing to herself.

"Oh Bells." I chuckled whilst sorting out the pans and carefully pulling apart the bacon strips.

I could remember when we were little and every time Bella would have a shower or bath, she would sing and her lovely sweet voice would fill our house. Back then she only sang in the privacy of her room or our bathroom when she came over, I could see that that hadn't changed. I started to sing along with her.

Just a small town girlLivin' in a lonely worldShe took the midnight train goin' anywhereJust a city boyBorn and raised in south DetroitHe took the midnight train goin' anywhereA singer in a smoky roomA smell of wine and cheap perfumeFor a smile they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nightStreetlight peopleLiving just to find emotionHiding somewhere in the nightWorking hard to get my fillEverybody wants a thrillPayin' anything to roll the dice just one more timeSome will win, some will loseSome were born to sing the bluesOh, the movie never endsIt goes on and on and on and onStrangers waitingUp and down the boulevardTheir shadows searching in the nightStreetlight peopleLiving just to find emotionHiding somewhere in the nightDon't stop believin'Hold on to that feelin'Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'Hold on to that feelin'Streetlight peopleDon't stop believin'Hold on to that feelin'Streetlight people

Before I knew it I could smell Bella's sweet scent mixed with my shampoo and shower gel was behind me. And her laugh, she was giggling quietly. As though she didn't want me to hear her. She must have heard me singing, sneaky little she wolf. I turned and saw her propped against the doorway, her damp hair loose and her checked shirt open.

"Hey Beautiful." I smiled.

She smiled back, still giggling, with a twinkle of mischief on her eyes.

"Hey yourself, nice singing Jake."

Bells managed to hold back for a few moments but then she let out a big laugh. Her face filled with the joy of her smile. Without my permission I felt my cheek flaming up with heat. It was nowhere near as red as Bella's blush but I knew it still made my dark skin darker.

"Yeah, yeah, you can laugh Bells, but you were singing before I was." I tried to gain back my dignity, or as much of it as I could. She blushed, bit her lip and ducked her head to hide her discomfort. Obviously she hadn't known she was singing that loud.

"I wasn't the one dancing." she countered back with a giggle.

* * *

Okay so what did you think? Leave me so love! :) Thanks


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in sooo long but i have been swamped by college and now applying to univeristy. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who haven't already noticed, i have put up a link to Bella and Jacob's clothes on my profile. Feel free to browse the sets!

* * *

BPOV

When I laughed at Jacob's dancing he growled at me; it was ruined however, by the silly grin on his face.

"Sit wolf boy." I laughed at him while trying to look demanding and pointing to the floor.

_Not gonna work. _

I think I may just agree with you on something.

_Finally. _

He grinned, put the food on the side and charged me. He pulled me into his arms and swung me about as though I weighed nothing at all. I laughed, my hair swinging about behind me; Jake was laughing with me, infectiously loud and cheerful.

"Wolf boy huh?" he mused as he brought me closer to his chest as he held me there in his grasp.

I giggled and winked at him.

"Yep."

He growled softly again, but I could see his white smile hidden beneath it. He put a giant, warm hand under my chin and brought my face to his. I smiled and pressed my lips to his sweetly. He smiled against my lips but growled at me quietly as I pulled back. Obviously he wasn't fond of me pulling away when he was in the middle of kissing me. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his again, although this time in a much more passionate kiss. His lips parted and closed against mine as mine did over his; moving faster and in earnest. I felt his hot hands move over my body in a feverish frenzy. One finally tangled in my hair and the other pressed against my ass, pulling me to him.

SuddenlyJacob pulled back breathless and was about to press his lips to my neck when his stomach started to growl.

He growled back at it, annoyed.

"I'm not _that _hungry you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I laughed, high on the excitement from our kiss.

"You need to eat wolf boy." I said as I patted his cheek fondly as I smiled at him.

At that moment my stomach thought it would be appropriate to put its two cents in: growling loudly, maybe even more so than Jacob's. We looked up from staring at my stomach and laughed when our eyes met.

Jacob flashed me a grin but then turned back and set about cooking the rest of our breakfast. I sat at the small wooden table and gazed at his back. While I was still in a lust induced daze I let my eyes travel from the russet skin of his neck to the high slope of his broad shoulders. Down to his big, well built arms that stretched the white fabric of the tee encasing them. Then I let my gaze move down his back, following the dip of his spine. My wondering eyes caught sight of his slim waist and non existent boy hips. If I looked really hard, I could almost make out the two dimples above his ass through the thin white cotton. All in all _damn _was it a nice view.

I giggled at my thoughts and tried to smile innocently when Jacob turned his head to see what I found funny. I bit my lip and kept smiling till he turned away from me to the stove. It was like we were in tune with each other. When we were younger I remember Charlie telling me that we had been inseparable and that Sarah and Renée used to fantasise about us getting hitched. I almost smiled but the thought that accompanied the memory kept it at bay. This had all happened so fast and I wasn't sure if we were moving _too _fast.

I mean we were comfortable with each other, practically grown up like this. It was normal for us to be touchy feely yes, but now it was different. I was his mate, his imprint and he was…well he was my Jacob. That at least hadn't changed. We were so comfortable with each other, it seemed natural. Us. Being together. It was as easy as…breathing. But was it too fast that Jacob was becoming uncomfortable? I mean that kiss certainly wasn't but did he secretly wish we were taking this slower? I had been here for a couple of days and yet we were acting like a couple who had been together for years.

"Jake?"

"Hummm?" he hummed while turning over the bacon on the grill.

"About us…umm…do you-I mean are you-"

Oh dear Lord can I make this any more awkward? Rolling my eyes I tried to straighten out my thoughts.

"What's wrong Bells?" he looked over, concerned.

I smiled to reassure him and took a deep breath. I met his eyes and took courage from the fact that Jake would never laugh at me if he thought I was being serious.

_Keep telling yourself that. _

Oh do shut up you brat.

The damn voice had enough gall to laugh at me. Then again…it _was _an imaginary voice inside my head. Aren't you meant to be mad if you start arguing with a voice inside your head?

_No, your mad _if _you have a voice inside your head. And it's even worse if you argue with the voice and lose. _

Great.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

However I chickened out at the last minute and closed my eyes tightly afterwards. A part of me wanted to see his reaction, but there was another part, a rather large one at that, that didn't. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Jacob smiling reassuringly at me. I hesitantly smiled back.

"Honey, if your uncomfortable we'll slow down."

"No!" I rushed to correct him.

I didn't want him to think that I was uncomfortable with him. Jake's eyebrows flew to his hairline at my quick and sudden outburst.

"I mean, it's just that I've never done this before." I added shyly, my cheeks glowing like two red stop signs.

"Neither have I." he spoke softly.

"Really?"

He nodded. I was in shock, Jacob was perfect. He was every girl's wet dream. How had he never been in a relationship before?

"So…is this normal? I mean do all the imprinted couples begin a relationship this fast?"

Jake shook his head.

"No, but each imprint is different. We knew each other before the imprint and the whole werewolf thing, so naturally it's easier for us to be so comfortable around each other."

I nodded, understanding our situation at last. Not that it had been bothering me; we were just different I suppose.

"If you're unsure about us Bells…I mean, it's okay if you want to slow down."

"No. I'm okay. Just overwhelmed I guess."

"Yeah, me too."

I smiled up at him and then let him curl me in his warm arms; I felt so safe. However, the feeling of contentment was short lived because the smell of something burning reached my nose.

"Jake? What's burning?" I asked, honestly worried about his answer.

"Nothing Bells. Don't worry." Jacob spoke nonchalantly, like he couldn't smell it.

I pulled back and saw that the bacon needed saving from being burnt. Scrambling out of Jacob's arms I turned the grill off and put the bacon on a plate and in the oven to keep warm. Turning around, I saw Jake's pout as he glared at the bacon, as though it was it's own fault for burning. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You never were a gourmet cook Jake." I said looking back at him.

He just flashed my his grin and laughed with me.

"Why do you think I keep you around Bells?"

I raised an eyebrow to that but smiled all the same. His grin was charming and alluring as he watched me with dark eyes. Then, wordlessly I turned and carried on cooking, if I was his gourmet chef then I had better get cooking; laughing inwardly at the thought of how ridiculous I would look in one of those puffy white hats. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the kitchen. I looked at him from over my shoulder and smiled at him, but when he just looked at me I started to worry. He looked like he was remembering something and I couldn't be sure how he felt about it. Jake had always been able to read me, and at times I could read his face just as well as he could read my own. Now it seemed to be getting harder and harder to judge his emotions; with him growing up and taking on these new responsibilities…he was putting up a emotionless shield so he could deal with what he was going through. Something that he shouldn't have to do.

Dropping the plates and cutlery I went over and hugged his waist, resting my cheek on his chest after glance up at his face which was once again devoid of emotion. His arms automatically came to rest about me.

"Jake? You okay?"

He blinked and drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah Bells, I'm okay."

He dropped a sweet kiss on my forehead and it wasn't anything he had said or hadn't said, but I knew. I just knew. Something was wrong. But I waited, if it was important he would talk to me in his own time.

* * *

I looked at Jacob's plate, six hash browns, three eggs and seven rations of bacon. I looked at my own, one egg, three rations of bacon and two hash browns. I really wondered if he would eat it all. Then again, he'll probably have seconds and _still _be hungry. Looking at him you wouldn't think he ate that much, being so thin and built at the same time. But yet he proved me wrong as he started to wolf (no pun intended) down his food. I shook my head, he never had such an appetite when he was a kid.

"So…I'm guessing that eating a lot is something to be with being a wolf?" I asked while I cut up my food.

Jacob stopped, a forkful of food halfway to his mouth.

"That's right, I didn't get to tell you everything yesterday."

Had it only been yesterday? It seemed like forever, even all of the supernatural aspects of it all. The werewolves and vampires. When I thought about it Billy's stories to us when we were younger actually made sense. It was odd that I was so in love with Jacob just from one day together, but really, we had spent our whole lives together. Until I left with my mother of course. Jacob shook me from my thoughts when he answered.

"It comes with phasing, when we phase we have a higher temperature and a higher metabolism so we have to eat more. We use more energy so we need to eat more to sustain ourselves."

"Why are you so hot and big?" I asked abruptly.

Jake laughed roguishly as I blushed. Word vomit was an occupational habit when you're me. As was clumsiness and the current red blush painted across my cheeks. I shook my head and tried to keep myself from smiling when I saw his infectious white grin.

"I didn't mean it that way! God your ego is massive isn't it?"

"You were the one who assumed what I was thinking." Jake retorted with his charming grin.

"But I was not the one who said I was thinking anything rude." I pouted and huffed when he just laughed at me.

I blushed again and tired not to smile at my obvious failure to contain the embarrassing trait. From out of the blue I thought back to yesterday when we had been at Jacob's and there had been a girl. I had recognised her but I couldn't remember where from, she had sparked an interest, now I really wanted to see if she had a reason to be so angry, or if she was just like that.

"Jake…who was the girl at your house yesterday?" I asked cautiously.

"Leah."

"Who's Leah?" I pushed gently, knowing that I knew her as the name sparked a memory.

Jake sighed.

"Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake's voice was somewhat devoid of emotion when he spoke of her. I could see in the way his eyebrows met and the tenseness of his jaw that she annoyed him.

"Oh…I remember…have I done something to offend her?"

"No. It's not you Bells, it's…Leah is just…Leah." he finished vaguely.

"Care to elaborate?" I wasn't getting much from his face.

Jacob sighed heavily.

"When we're werewolves we can hear each others thoughts. This is how I know so much about this, just so you know."

"Okay."

"Sam Uley was in a serious relationship with Leah before he phased for the first time. By serious I mean he was getting ready propose. But when he phased, everything started to go wrong. First he went missing for two weeks. Leah was a wreck, we couldn't find him anywhere and when he finally showed up he wouldn't tell anyone anything. Then he didn't imprint on Leah. He was heartbroken.

"He tried to make Leah happy by staying with her, he thought that if he did imprint then he could fight it. Because he thought his love for Leah was stronger than any unnatural force on earth. Then Emily, Leah's cousin came down for a party, Sam saw her and imprinted. He tried to tell Emily about him being a wolf, but she didn't want to know. She thought that Sam wanted to cheat on Leah with her. He got angry…and Emily was too close."

He was quiet.

"You know I told you that Emily was mauled by a bear? Well…I lied…Sam phased too close to her. The scars are from Sam's claws."

I bit my lip and kept eye contact with him.

"When Sam told Leah that he couldn't be with her anymore…she wasn't even living anymore. And when he finally managed to get Emily to understand what he was and what imprinting was…he was tearing himself up about what he had done to his imprint. He has to live with the knowledge, the reminder of what he did to his own imprint. Everyday he hears Leah's thoughts too. Leah phased with her brother Seth when they got some news about their dad. Leah hates Sam for what he did to her and for what he did to Emily."

Jacob shook his head and sighed again.

"Everyday we all have to live the Sam, Emily and Leah love triangle. Feel the pain they feel, see the horrors and heartbreaking moments through Leah and Sam's eyes."

I swallowed and let my lip go.

"What was the news…about Harry?"

"He has some heart condition, he could die from a heart attack if he's not careful."

I gasped, my eyes wide. Harry was so kind and good hearted. When I was younger I remember him, Billy and Charlie all sitting, fishing and laughing together while me and Jacob ran about. I couldn't remember his children but I knew from Charlie that he had a son and a daughter. Leah was the eldest, just a year older than me, and Seth was younger by about three for four years.

"Don't worry Bells, Sue has him on a diet for his health. Not that he breaks it every time he can or anything."

Jacob grinned and I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. As we sat eating I noticed that every few seconds Jacob would look up to me. I smiled and cocked my head to one side at him.

"What?" Jake asked, his mouth half full still.

I stifled a laugh at his confused expression.

"Nothing just…I've never seen someone so interested in watching me eat. Or just watching me in general."

He chuckled and finished chewing.

"Well Bella you're just so interesting to me. So beautiful that I just can't bear to tear my eyes away from you."

His eyes were so big and full of emotion, I could see that he was serious and I couldn't have been happier. I smirked and tried my hardest not to blush.

"I never knew you were such a charmer Jacob Black."

He chuckled and smiled his bright, white smile.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Bells."

"I'm sure I'll find out somehow." I said; giving him my best Angelina Joile impression while peering over my mug of coffee at him.

He just laughed at me; yet his face was soft and his eyes like molten dark chocolate. He leaned forward as if to kiss me, our lips a mere hairs breath apart when I closed my eyes to give myself into his kiss. Yet our lips never touched. I frowned slightly. Why was he waiting? I opened my eyes to find Jacob staring intensely at me. One of his calloused hands came up and brushed my cheek softly, almost like he was pushing away a lock of hair. I once again closed my eyes and lent into his hand. Letting the slightest of touches thrill me silently and send soundless shivers of excitement throughout my body.

_This _was why I loved him. Jacob could be loving, attentive and then he could be loud and rambunctious. He was one of the lads, but when he wasn't he was kind and a brother to almost everyone he knew.

Jacob's deep almost purr like voice broke me from my musings,

"Hey Bells, I was thinking when the weathers better, about going down to the beach and having a picnic. The sea's really beautiful at winter."

I hummed and smiled, keeping my eyes closed because I wanted to savour the moment of his warm skin against my cheek.

"Sounds great Jake."

I felt his warm breath on my lips before I felt his lips envelope mine. I pressed myself closer to him and kissed him back. Our food lay forgotten for a moment as we explored each other's mouths. Ever so slowly I felt the tip of his tongue probe the crease of my lips. I let him into my mouth. His tongue was warm against my lips, teeth and my own tongue. I almost melted when he curled his tongue around my own; instead I whimpered. His hot mouth set my own on fire and unleashed butterflies in my stomach.

All too soon he pulled back with a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Bells, as much as I love kissing you and I _really _love kissing you, I have to have a shower else I'm going to stink this place up."

"Oh really?" I asked, my eyebrow raising up in question.

"Yeah, it's your fault really." Shrugging and walking away from me while he spoke. A mischievous grin and playful eyes told me he was still riled up from kissing me. That little tid bit of knowledge made me smile at the accomplishment that I, clumsy Bella Swan had made a boy flustered. A boy who looked like Jake no less.

"My fault?" In the midst of me ego inflation my mouth dropped open in mock shock. How did he come to that conclusion?

"You're the one getting me hot and heavy."

I shivered at his words and watched him through half shut eyes as he backed away with his devilish smirk and retreated into the bathroom. I sighed and let my head drop back as my eyes closed. Jake was intoxicating. He filled my senses until I couldn't remember my name. My God he was good at it too.

Just what had I gotten myself into?

"So Bells, what do you want to do today? Bikes, hike, hang out, go see the pack?"

"Umm…you wanna watch a movie and hang out?" I asked shyly. I was a little nervous about actually meeting the pack face-to-face without the trouble of vampires near or anything. If their attention wasn't diverted onto something else then I was afraid they might not like me.

Jacob smiled, his smile lighting up his whole face.

"'Course honey."

I looked about as Jacob set up the DVD and I found pictures of us as children hanging on the walls, along with childhood pictures of several of the pack. Quil and Embry I could recognise from their different grins and the way they held themselves. Embry had always been the shy one to hold himself back from the centre of attention, whereas Quil would make sure he was in the middle of the photo. I looked along the wall and saw a picture of a group of people, Jake, Quil and Embry included.

"Hey Jake, is this the pack?"

I turned around and saw him looking up at the picture.

"Yeah and the imprints, well minus you of course."

"Will you show me who's who?" I asked.

"'Course I will."

He dropped the DVD case onto the coffee table and came over to me. The he pointed out who was who in the picture.

"You know me, next to me is the alpha, Sam Uley. On his left is Jared Cameron. Next to Jared is Paul Lahote; he's the hothead of the group. Those three were the first ones to phase; when they did we thought that they were in a gang and were the self proclaimed 'protectors' of La Push."

We laughed at the irony.

"Sam and Jared are holding their imprints. Emily Young and Kim Simmons. Kim had a crush on Jared for years until he finally looked at her and imprinted. She was over the moon." He laughed.

"Leah and Seth are here. Hard to believe their related right? They look the exact opposite. Anyway, Embry Call and Quil Ateara are on my right. Quil's holding little Claire Young. You remember her? The little girl you met in the bread isle when we met. She's his imprint. Sat on the floor is Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller, the newest members of the pack. Their barely thirteen."

"Thirteen?" I asked in disbelief.

Jacob just nodded.

"And between you and me, little Collin has a bit of a thing for Leah."

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes, I couldn't fathom why little cute and shy looking Collin would like a girl like Leah. Whose hard jaw and glaring eyes were the lesser aspects of her persona that was threatening. Then again, she was an exotic beauty.

"Yeah, bless him." he chuckled.

I looked over and saw the movie was just going through trailers for new movies.

"What movie did you pick?"

"_The Proposal_." Jacob answered while taking the picture from me and putting it back on the wall.

"Great, I love that movie. Ryan Reynolds is _hot_." I giggled.

Jacob smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hot? Really? So what would that make me?" he said while slowly stalking towards me looking more like a wolf and a predator than I had ever seen him look before.

"Moderately attractive." I laughed as he picked me up.

He laughed and swung me about in his arms again. Nuzzling my hair he spun me about the room.

"Moderately attractive? Bells I think there may be something wrong with your eyesight."

Jake placed me on the ground and let his arms encircle my waist as he rested his forehead to mine. His enormous height gave him a slight advantage at times like this, but the feeling of being brought into his embrace was warm and filled me with contentment. That and I couldn't help but be amused that he had set me on his feet to give my height a slight boost.

"Hummm, well I suppose you are quite attractive." I said as though observing him again. letting my eyes travel lazily up and down his beautiful body. It seemed Jacob was enjoying my attention.

"Quite?"

"Yep." I laughed and danced out of his reach.

He laughed as I giggled. Chasing me around the room I looked back and then made a dart for the kitchen, ducking behind the counter. I couldn't hear him over my own harsh breathing. Man, I really needed to get in shape.

Then I was suddenly swooped up into the air. A yelp of surprise escaping me.

"Jacob!" I cried.

His booming laugh answered me.

"When are you going to learn Bells you can't run from me."

"Who said I wanted to?" I asked, my breath coming in huffs.

He smiled, showing me his pearly whites and chuckled. He then ducked slightly and close the gap between us, I inhaled his sweet sent, revealing in his taste. Finally we separated and settled on the sofa. Jake grinned wolfishly, pulled me close and peppered my face with kisses. I laughed at the thought as I settled into his side.

"What're you laughing at Bells?"

"I just had a weird thought is all."

"Weird? While I was kissing you?" Jake had a cute little frown, the corners of his mouth pulling down and a slight cease between his eyebrows. I reached up and soothed it out.

"No, it's just that when you smiled it was sort of wolfish."

Jake threw back his head and laughed. A deep belly laugh.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And the next chapter will be out soon, maybe after i'm back off hoilday. The next chapter will inculde a little bit of action as well!


End file.
